The God Of Magic
by Breaker12
Summary: [Discontinued] In this world, there's an existence whose name strikes fear in all who hears it; his powers know no limits, and his might is second to none. He's unrivaled and unmatched, boundless and unsurpassable. This is his story: the legend of the human who transcended beyond reality itself. The man who became the God Of Magic!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. (Only my OCs)**

 **So, this is the first chapter! Hope you like it~**

 **Also, this story was previously called 'The Path Of Ascension.' I just changed the name to The God Of Magic.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Prologue**

* * *

At the beginning, for the first three hours or so, Issei was just like a normal new-born baby. It didn't matter if it was his ugly appearance, his endless cries, his closed eyes... everything was absolutely normal, just like it should be.

The difference happened when around three hours passed since his birth. At that moment, he opened his closed eyes. His cries stopped immediately. Instead, they were replaced by an eerie silence.

Everyone in the room was surprised, no matter if they were the doctors, Mr and Mrs Hyoudou, there was no exception. That was because, not only did he stop everything and opened his eyes, he begun to look around. His look wasn't filled with the innocent look of a baby. Instead, it seemed colder... more sinister.

Just from opening his eyes, it seemed as if the temperature of the room had dropped a few degrees.

The little Issei looked around for a couple of minutes, absorbing every detail, before finally closing his eyes and going back to sleep. With that, the room ceased its coldness.

That was the first time that Issei demonstrated his uniqueness.

After that, he didn't cry even once. He was always quiet, observing the world with a bored look. No matter if it were babysitters, clowns, his parents... his expression didn't waver.

He would never cry or laugh. His expression remained the same all day long. The doctors couldn't explain why he was like that, and his parents could only deal with it.

After some months, they came to the conclusion that Issei was simply that way. Nothing could be done about it.

It kept like that for a few more months, before Issei begun speaking.

Not even a year old, but could already speak.

His parents were elated, but they soon discovered that although he could speak, he would only do so when necessary. As such, his sentences were short and cold.

When Issei became two years old, he could already read.

His body was no longer baby-like, and was more child-like by that time. His gaze, ever since the beginning, was set on a bored and even aloof look.

To Issei, the world was dull and boring. There was no such thing as fun or interesting. It was all.. plain and boring.

It was as if the world was colorless. He viewed the world differently from everybody else. While everyone thought it was a blessing to be alive, Issei simply couldn't stand it.

Everyone was so stupid... so plain... so boring...

It was as if he viewed everyone else as nothing. As if no one could ever hope to match up to him, as if he was superior to everyone else.

With such a strange child, Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou were saddened. They then tried hard, and when Issei was four years old, she got pregnant.

Curiously enough, on the day of his birthday, April 16, his new sibling decided to that it was time to be born.

As if destiny decided to play a sick game on the Hyoudou family, ten hours later after arriving on the hospital, his mother died during childbirth, along with his future little brother.

Mr. Hyoudou, utterly depressed, committed suicide soon after.

All that was left of the Hyoudou family was the little Issei, that even as his parents died one after the other, his gaze only wavered lightly.

Within his eyes, a hint of surprise could be seen, but it was soon awash with his usual look of being bored.

On his fifth birthday, both of his parents died. At the moment, Issei couldn't help but to feel the irony of the situation. He wondered if the heavens wanted to give him a birthday gift, but screwed badly on the process. Like, really, really badly.

Three days later, since he had no other relative, he was moved into an orphanage. The orphanage was the best one in Kuoh city. It was composed of large building, with various employes.

The children in there could enjoy a pretty good life, and were treated fairly good.

As soon as Issei arrived, he came to the conclusion that this place was also boring. Even more boring that his household.

At least there, his parents could talk and read. In here, it seemed as if the children only knew how to scream and run around.

The children weren't found of Issei either. With his cold and distant look, no one wanted to approach him.

As such, for the first week, Issei spent all his time laying on his bed, reading. He would only get up when he felt hunger or when he needed to go to the bathroom.

On one of his daily trips to the bathroom, he came across a strange room. Because this time he tried to take a short-cut, he ended up facing a black door.

It was like any other door on the orphanage, only that on its surface, a paper was glued onto it. On the paper, the name "Shiro" was written.

Looking at the door, Issei took a mental image of it and then went to the bathroom. On the way back, he didn't immediately go to his room. Instead, he walked over to the door.

Not bothering to knock, he opened the door. Immediately, for the first time in his life, his eyes widened.

That was because, not too far away from him, sitting on the ground, was a pale-skinned girl.

She had long, messy white hair with a plethora of colors mixed at its ends, such pale blue, purple, pink, green, and yellow. Her eyes were large and beautiful, painted in a golden color. She was small, seemingly only five years old.

She was sitting on the ground, a chessboard in front of her. She looked at the game briefly before moving her black horse. Soon after, she spun the chessboard around and moved a white rook.

Issei stood motionlessly at the entrance, looking at the girl who was entranced by the game.

From all of those, what truly caught his attention was the girl's eyes. Within them, he could see the reflection of his own eyes.

At the moment he saw them, he understood that she was just like him!

After reaching that conclusion, he directed his attention to the chessboard.

He had never seen that thing before, and he was wondering what someone that seemed to be like him was doing with it.

After a couple of seconds, he understood that it was a game to be played by two players and that she was acting like those two players.

Some time later, he understood that the objective of the game was to capture the piece that was slightly taller than the others.

A couple of seconds after that, he already knew how each piece moved.

With that information in mind, he walked over. The girl ignored him and was about to turn around the chessboard, but was then stopped as Issei held it down.

Looking up at Issei, she gazed at him confusedly. That was when she also noticed his eyes. They felt similar... she could feel.. they were like hers!

Without saying anything, Issei moved a piece.

Seeing his movement, the girl didn't bother opening her mouth. She then moved another piece. Issei then calculated a little and moved another piece.

They kept at that for a few minutes, seemingly in a situation where one could not get the upper hand, before the girl came to the conclusion that the boy in front of her was truly similar to her. Deciding to kick things up a notch, she focused on the game more.

Their situation of being tied was then reversed, with the white-haired girl taking the lead. She then ended up winning the game.

Without them saying anything, they rebuilt the chessboard again and once more played. This continued on for a few hours. At the end, they had played twenty matches in total.

Although the girl started out winning, at the end, they had an equal number of ten losses and ten wins each.

Issei looked up and looked at the girl at the same time she did. Their eyes met and Issei couldn't help but to smile lightly. That wasn't a forced smile, it was one from deep within his soul.

In his entire life, he had never felt so... alive.

The girl was the same, and also smiled.

At the moment he saw her smile, his dull world changed. Colors appeared, blue, green yellow, red... they were so beautiful!

Lights, shadows, colors... everything that didn't exist, now came to life.

At that moment, his smile grew even wider and so did the girl's as she experienced the same thing.

"My name is Issei," Issei said, with the smile still on his face, "What is yours?"

"Shiro," The girl answered. Although her answer was smaller, her smile was just as wide. Her voice was that of an angel; soft and sweet.

From that day onwards, Issei returned to his room only once. That was to grab his things, such as his books as well as his other necessities.

He then brought them over.

In his mind, why would he live anywhere else? He had finally found someone like him, someone that understood him, and he wasn't about to let her go.

The girl also thought the same, and didn't mind having a new roommate.

Immediately after bringing his stuff over, he went back to playing again. While playing, they talked a little.

Through her short answers, Issei understood that she had been in the orphanage from since she could remember.

She, like him, excluded herself from others. Because of that, the owner of the orphanage decided to give her her own room. The kind man also arranged for her to have some board games, along with food delivered to her.

Although Shiro didn't show much affect towards the owner, he loved her like his own daughter. After all, she had been in the orphanage since she was a few months old, so he naturally grew to care for her more.

They then played the entire night, and after it reached nine in the mourning of the next day, they went to sleep.

Issei climbed onto Shiro's futton without saying a word while she did the same.

Soon after, both of them fell asleep, with Shiro slightly holding on to Issei's clothes.

Even though they had only met for one day, they felt an affinity to each other. They knew that in the entire world, only them could truly understand one another.

They felt as if they had known each other their entire lives. As such, things as sleeping on the same bed were nothing. Furthermore, they were only children.

For the next five months, Issei and Shiro's relationship only grew better. When the owner found out about Shiro's new roommate, he immediately had people deliver food to him too.

In the entire orphanage, Issei was Shiro's only fried, and the kind owner was determined to let him go away.

He even went as far as placing another bed on the room, but ever since it was placed, it was never used. They only slept together.

At the start, they only had a sense of familiarity and of understanding one another. However, within a week, Shiro had already begun to seek his physical contact, making sure to keep a hand tugging on his shirt whenever she could.

On the second week, she begun calling him Nii.

By the third week, they were already inseparable. They would stay together every moment of the day. They would either play board games or video games.

About the video games, they were a new addition to Issei's and Shiro's lair.

It happened one month ago, when the owner of the orphanage bought a television along with a video game. He then handed a test to each child and said that whoever could finish it within a week would win the television and the video game.

At that moment, for the first time in four months, Issei left the room, with Shiro glued behind him, holding onto his long shirt with her tiny hands.

Issei then casually went there and without even looking at the others, picked a pencil. Ten minutes later, the television along with the video game were already on his and Shiro's room.

From that moment on, they begun to play video games all day long. They also had developed a way of playing.

No matter if it were single player or multiplayer games, Shiro would always, without exception, be on his lap.

After getting the video game, it didn't take long for they to become addicted to it. They, children of four and five years old, would pull various all-nighters.

And so the days were spent on this manner for the two of them for five months, but suddenly one day, an apparently normal couple arrived at the orphanage.

They, who already had an adopted daughter, were hoping to find a little brother for her, since she had been begging for a little brother to take care of for quite some time now. Since the daughter was seven years old, they wanted a boy of ages between five and six. Not too old, but not too young.

In the entire orphanage, only Issei fit the criteria. All the other boys were either too old or too young. The couple then asked the owner of the orphanage to meet with their, hopefully, future child.

At that moment, the owner was in a tough situation. He knew that it would be impossible to separate Issei from Shiro better than anyone. They were simply glued to one another.

"You want to meet with Issei-chan?"

The husband nodded, "Yes. His age seems to be close to that of ours Little Angel, so we wanted to meet with him."

"Well, we might have a problem..." The owner said with a bit of uncertainty.

"Oh? What might it be?"

"Well, you see, if you choose to adopt Issei, you'll have to adopt another one with him."

"Oh? But the papers said that he didn't have any siblings..."

At the moment, the owner sweat-dropped. How was he supposed to explain this?

"Well..." He begun, before deciding to bring the couple to meet with Issei. It would be easier for them to see with their own eyes. "Follow me."

Back in the room,Issei, with Shiro on his lap, was playing a hack-n-slash. Although the game was single-player, they constantly kept changing who got the controller, depending on the situations.

Suddenly, just when they were about to face a boss, the door to the room opened up, and the owner along with a man and a woman, both around their early thirties, walked in.

Issei turned his head around, his hands never stopping from playing the controller, and looked at the newcomers.

He first looked at the owner, then at the man, and finally at the woman. When he turned back, the boss was already dead.

Issei smirked internally, _Beating a boss without even looking..._

The owner could only sweat-drop at Issei's antics. Not only did he not greet the visitors, he completely ignored them. But, at least, he bothered looking at them. The entire time, Shiro was snuggling in his lap, only paying attention to the television screen.

The owner than spared a glance at the couple, in order to see if they were annoyed or something, but, thankfully, they were only staring at Issei and most specifically, his hands on the controller and the screen.

"Issei, Shiro, you must greet your guests." The owner said, using a rather forced tone.

Issei and Shiro: "..."

Sweat-dropping again, the owner used a more forced tone, "Greet your guests."

Deciding to end this bullshit, Issei turned around, looked at the couple, and said, "Hello, guests," He then turned around and shot the owner a look that said, "What the hell are these losers doing here?" And finally returned to his infinitely more important game.

Shaking his head, a little embarrassed, the owner said, "I'm sorry... he's just like that..."

The woman immediately shook her head, "No, its not a problem... but, I wonder, how come they have their own room?"

The owner's eyes then widened a little before he explained, "You see, both of them are a bit anti-social, and in the entire orphanage, they only have each other as friends..."

"I see..." The woman said before walking forward and sitting on the ground, this time facing Issei side-ways. "Hey, sweetie, why don't you try to socialize with the other kids?"

It was at that time that the owner's eyes widened and inside, he started saying a silent prayer, _Please don't tell them that, please don't tell them that.._

Without even bothering to look at the woman, Issei, while still paying attention to the game, said, "Too stupid."

"Huh?" asked the woman. Did he just say "Too stupid"?

"As I said, they are too stupid. Not worthy of my or Shiro's presence," Issei continued casually, as if what he said was the most obvious thing in the world. Once again, he didn't turn his head from the screen.

 _Issei, why must you be so hard? Can't you see that they are planning to adopt you?!_ The owner exclaimed in his heart, while he already knew that Issei was doomed to never be adopted.

The woman then looked at the man, who looked back at her. They then smiled lightly. Turning her head around to look at the boy once more, she said, "Too stupid? Can you prove that you're smarter than them?"

Sighing, Issei looked over and also paused the video game at the same time. Since her source of entertainment was stopped, Shiro started looking at Issei, as if it was a new type of fun to watch her Nii. Of course, like before, she didn't even glance at the couple.

If it was said that Issei was haughty and aloof, Shiro was even more. To her, the couple's existence were not more important than the dust in the ground. Would you bother talking or looking at dust? No, and Shiro thought the same.

"Prove that I'm smarter? Sure, but that would take from my precious game time. How are you willing to make up for it?" He said with a bored look as he looked at the woman. _Seriously, can't these losers just go away? I'm dealing with important business here, you know._

"Make up for it...?" The woman asked, slightly taken aback by his question.

"Yes, you must give me something in return. Or else, it wouldn't make sense for me to stop playing video games to prove the obvious," Issei continued in a matter-of-fact tone.

At that point, the owner felt like banging his head on a wall, _What the hell is up with that arrogant kid? Isn't being arrogant to the other kids enough? Why must you be like that with even adult guests?_

"Hmm... how about..." The woman began, before taking out her wallet, that happened to be filled to the brim with money, "1500 yen (~13.26 dollars)?"

Issei's left eyebrow was raised a little, "Money? Well, that works too..." He then, with utmost care, got Shiro out of his lap and grabbed the chessboard that was near the futon. He then came back, placed it in front of the woman, and said, "How about chess?"

Shiro, immediately, climbed up to his lap once more. That was her favorite seat and _no one_ could make her seat elsewhere.

The woman looked at the little boy in surprise before glancing back at her husband. At that time, both shared a knowing smile. She then looked back at Issei, "Chess? Okay..."

She, along with Issei, began to place the pieces on their places. When they were done, she was about to move, since she had gotten the white pieces, but Issei's voice stopped her. "How about we bet?"

The woman, along with the man, looked at Issei with surprise, "Bet?"

"Yes, betting," Issei began, "That would make stuff more interesting, no?"

"I see..." The woman said, before asking Issei, "So, what do you want?"

"Let's see..." Issei began, before smiling a devious smirk, "3000 yen (~26.52 dollars)" In reality, there was a game that Issei and Shiro wanted, and its price was exactly 4500 yen (~39.79 dollars). As such, from the moment he saw the thickness of her wallet, he knew that he had hit jackpot.

"Oh? 3000 yen?" The woman said, slightly surprised, but then smiled afterward. For some reason, she was liking the little kid. She then glanced back at her husband, and after a mental conversation, she looked back at Issei, "Okay, but if I win, I'm adopting you. How's that?"

"Sure," Issei said offhandedly. It wasn't like they would win, anyways. To him, he was nigh-invincible. Furthermore, he also had Shiro with him. They were good when they were playing alone, but if they were playing together, no one could stop them.

Even if they asked for his life, he would gladly accept.

Seeing him agree so easily, the woman as well as the man couldn't help but to be taken aback because of his confidence. Was this kid so sure that he could win? How interesting...

"Then, may I start?" The woman asked, receiving a nod from Issei. At that moment, she was already thinking of what room she would place Issei in. Sadly, it wouldn't go that way.

What followed was a one-sided slaughter from Issei's part. Not even ten minutes later, he had won. Looking at the woman who was staring at the chessboard with disbelief, he extended his left hand and with a serious face, said, "Money."

Looking at the board with disbelief once more, she chuckled, before getting out 3000 yen and handing them to Issei.

After receiving the money and placing them on his pocket, he said, "Anything more? Or can I go back to my other business?"

In reality, he wanted to say important business, but restricted himself. Although the woman had lost, she managed to put up quite a fight. Sadly, even if she was a thousand times better, she would be no match for him. But, it was still a fact that she managed to do something, so he treated her with slightly more respect.

Issei was a person that only gave respect to those that he thought deserved it. Even if it was God, if Issei deemed him stupid, he would disrespect him completely. On the other hand, be it a beggar, if he could challenge Issei mentally, Issei would treat him as a friend. That was how Issei worked.

Shiro, on the other hand, was slightly different. She would treat any and everyone with indifference. Even if they managed to win against her, she wouldn't care. For her, the only person who deserved her attention was Issei. She belonged only to him, and him only to her.

The woman then smiled and said, "How about another match?"

"Another match?" Issei asked, slightly puzzled. Did this woman like losing money or something? He had thought that she was smart, but that thought was immediately washed away by that sentence.

"Yes, another one."

"Same stakes?" Issei asked as he turned back to the chessboard.

"Yes."

"Good, more money isn't bad."

The game then began once more. Surprisingly, this time, the woman had gotten better, but ultimately lost in the end.

Even tough she had lost, Issei was looking at her in a new light. This time, the way she played was over ten times better.

Looking up at the woman, he saw that she was smiling at him. He then saw as she looked back at the husband, who also had a large smile on his face, before she looked at him again and handed him the money.

Right after giving him his reward, she said, "Again?"

Issei was startled. Did this woman have so much money that she couldn't spend it completely even if she tried? Nevertheless, he wasn't the type to let such a fat sheep go away.

Once more, they played and she lost. Surprisingly enough, this time she was over ten times better.

Looking over at her in surprise, Issei saw that she was smiling even more. She then handed him the money, and immediately said, "Once more."

Nodding his head, Issei rearranged the pieces and played after that. Not surprisingly, she lost, but this time, the match lasted over twenty minutes. This time, the woman got a hundred times better than her previous match.

At that point, her face could barely contain her smile. She then asked as she once more handed him 3000 yen, "Again?"

And, with that, they played once more. Much to Issei's surprise, the match lasted over an hour, and he had to use quite a lot of his mental-power to win it.

The woman had improved by over a thousand times since her previous match!

At that point, Issei was excited. He was even thinking about willingly losing, since he knew that if he were to live in a house with people so smart and with so much money, his life would be even better than here. Obviously, he would take Shiro with him. No way in hell was he going without her.

The woman then handed him more 3000 yen.

"Again?" This time, it was Issei who asked. Not only did he want more money, he was also enjoying the match. He could only play like this with Shiro, and playing with another person aside from her wasn't too bad.

"Of course," The woman said, this time she decided to end this once and for all. She had already decided that she was taking this boy home, no matter what.

Seeing the resolution in her eyes, Issei couldn't help but to feel a foreboding feeling. He knew that this time, he might not win!

He then decided that he should do something about it first. Just as the woman was about to start moving her pieces, Issei said. "Can I change the gambling stakes a little?"

"Oh? Of course..." The woman began, "What do you want to change?"

Issei then sighed and looked down at Shiro, "If I lose, you'll have to adopt both me and Shiro."

"Shiro?" The woman said as she tilted her head to the side. She then pointed at the little girl, "You mean her?"

Issei nodded his head while sending Shiro a warm look. Shiro had also noticed that there was a chance of losing, and she was about to ask Issei to suggest that, but since he had already done so, she kept quiet.

By that point, even if she had to bring the whole orphanage home, she would accept. She came here looking for a little brother for her daughter, but ended up finding Issei. Not only would her daughter definitely like him, he was also smart! Insanely smart! And she was determined to bring him to her house.

But, as she looked at the little girl, she could also feel that she was incredibly attached to Issei. _This might be troublesome later on... our little angel is extremely possessive, and I'm sure she will attach herself to Issei greatly... Oh well, they must learn how to share._

The woman finally nodded, "Sure, if you lose, I'll adopt both of you."

They continued playing, and look of concentrations appeared on both of their faces. Neither of them were willing to lose. It had already been two hours since the match started, and at this point, they had already disregarded the betting stakes. Now, it was a question of pride. They reached the point where they would battle until the very end.

It was currently the woman's turn, and it had already been fifteen minutes since Issei had made his move. But, neither of them felt hurry. In their minds, they were thinking of countless upon countless of plays. They were devising a strategies for every move the opponent may or may not make, thinking of every possible variable. The what-if's were infinite.

This level of thinking was already above of the one of a mortal. They thought of thousands of possibilities each minute, calculating moves, strategies, possibilities. Even Shiro had begun helping and was also thinking of thousands of strategies.

The man and the owner of the orphanage, on the other hand, had long since directed their attention to the television to the room and were watching a basketball game. To them, who didn't have an absurdly impressive patience, watching the game where neither player moved for minutes was the same as throwing time out of the window.

If they had to wait, might as well do something worthwhile, right?

Occasionally, they would look back to the game, only to see that both of them had yet to make a move. They could only sigh as they though of just how much longer this match would go on for...

After five more minutes, the woman finally made a move.

As soon as both Issei and Shiro saw it, they crushed dozens of strategies that were in their mind and already came up with back-up ones.

Both of them looked at each other before nodding. Shiro then beckoned for Issei to bring his head down a little, and started whispering in his ear the best strategies.

Issei nodded through the whole ordeal. After Shiro was done, he looked back at the board and started to mix his strategies with Shiro's own. Dozens of minutes later, he moved a pawn.

Once more, everything repeated itself as the woman started thinking of countless strategies. It was an inexhaustible, endless cycle in which thousands of possibilities and variables were in play. A wrong move could be your doom.

This endless cycle repeated itself for hours, again and again. By the time they were on the last, decisive, and future-changing move, it was already evening.

At this point, both the owner and the husband noticed that the mach had reached it's zenith, so they had turned off the television and were now gathered around the board, watching with rapt attention. After all, this next move would decide their future.

It was currently Issei's turn. Sweat dripped down his forehead as he looked at the chessboard, his look one of helplessness. He was thinking as hard as he could, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find a way out.

He sent Shiro, the petite white-haired little girl on his lap, glance. His message was clear; he was looking for help. But, sadly, not even the white haired otherworldly genius could find a way out. At this point, they both knew that they had been utterly and thoroughly defeated.

But, Issei wasn't one to give up so easily. He glanced at the board one last time. He tried to think of every move he could, but no matter what, it all amounted to nothing. She had him cornered in all sides. No matter what he did, his King would die.

Looking at his King, he sighed. He had failed him. He had lost, and that lost would be the cause of his death. He couldn't help but to feel bad for him, although he knew that in the end, he was an inanimate object and couldn't do anything.

He then looked at Shiro one more time, and saw the look in her eyes. He could clearly see the meaning behind them- _It doesn't matter where we go, Nii. As long as I'm with you, it's heaven for me._

Although those words weren't spoken, her eyes said those words and a thousand more. His heart couldn't help but to feel happy. He was truly blessed to have found such a good companion.

Seeing that Shiro was fine with it, Issei no longer had any regrets. All of his previous down-cast mood vanished as he playfully winked at Shiro. After that, he raised his head up and looked at the twenty-something woman, who was observing him with her smart and entrancing eyes.

He sighed, "It's my loss."

Hearing his heartfelt words, that although sad, didn't contain a hint of resentment or regret, the woman flashed a beautiful smile.

She couldn't help but to playfully say, "Check-Mate."

Issei sighed. He looked over at Shiro, and his face brightened over once more. No matter his mood, as long as he glanced at Shiro, he would turn happy. That girl, even just by doing nothing, could lighten up his life and free him from his worries.

He looked back at the woman and gave her a smile, that at the same time wasn't one. "So, do I pack my things right now?"

The woman nodded her head, "Yeah. I'll just sign the papers."

Issei then nodded as carefully lifted Shiro from his lap and started to gather all of their valuables, which weren't many to begin with. Sadly, they couldn't bring the television and the video-game with them, because although they monopolized them, it was still a fact that they were property of the orphanage and not theirs.

At the same time that the Issei and Shiro were packing their stuff, the wife and husband pair were signing the papers that the owner of the orphanage had brought some time ago.

"Are you sure about this?" The owner of the orphanage asked. Normally, he would encourage parents to adopt the children, and not the other way around, but he couldn't help but to make sure that they knew what they were doing. After all, Issei and Shiro weren't normal children by any means.

The woman nodded happily as she finished signing her name. Seeing that his wife was happy, the husband didn't bother thinking about it and just signed the paper.

Now, the process was finally done. The husband and wife pair turned around and saw that Issei and Shiro were already walking towards them. On Issei's shoulder, a small bag could be spotted. In it, there were some spare clothes, underwear and some books. In other words, everything they truly owned.

Shiro was by Issei's side, holding on to his sleeve. She was just like a little cat that relied on her owner.

A couple of minutes later, Shiro, Issei and the husband and wife pair were standing outside the orphanage, near a black, big and extremely expensive car. On the entrance of the orphanage, the owner could be seen waving his hands at them, sending his goodbyes.

The four of them then got inside the car, with the man driving and the woman in the front, by the man's side. On the back, Issei and Shiro were sat extremely close to each other, with Shiro's head on Issei's shoulder.

The woman then turned back to look at them and flashed a smile for the two of them. "It will take quite some time before we arrive. How about we introduce ourselves and get to know each other?"

Normally, before adopting a child, the soon-to-be parents would first talk with them, introduce themselves and get to know each other. Obviously, the woman had no need for such formalities. Just from seeing how smart Issei was, she had already decided that she would adopt him!

As for whether Issei wanted to or not, he even went as far as to gamble that, so it could be seen that he was ready to be adopted should he lose. As such, the woman had no qualms or regrets.

But, now that they had time, she figured that it would be good for they to learn a little more from each other, and create a deeper understanding of one another.

"I see no problem with it," Issei said calmly as he caressed Shiro's hair, playing with it once in a while. The little girl, on the other hand, just couldn't get enough of the feeling.

The woman ignored the sweet actions that were happening between Issei and Shiro, and introduced herself with a straight face and a smile, "Well, I should start first. Let's see... Well, my name Chie Ikusa. My husband here is Nobu Osamu."

Issei nodded his head, "My name, which I presume you already know, is Issei and this little girl here is Shiro," Shiro, in turn only slightly nodded her head, confirming that her name was indeed so.

The woman, now identified as Chie Ikusa, nodded, already knowing the information before-hand. What she wanted to know was more personal information, such as what they liked, hated, loved or enjoyed. Only the basic, primordial, stuff.

"So..." began Ikusa, trying to continue their conversation, "How long have you been on the orphanage?"

Issei thought over it for a while before saying, "For me, five months. As for Shiro..."

"My whole life," Shiro immediately added with a monotone look. Issei nodded slightly.

The woman nodded, not finding the information too surprising. She then continued talking with them for a while, thirty minutes or so, until the car finally came to a stop in front of a large, large, mansion.

The building had at least four floors, and it was HUGE. Like, seriously, the backyard alone would be more than enough to fit three orphanages. The mansion itself? Almost as big.

Ikusa then got out of the car alongside Osamu, and both of them helped the children off the car. After that, they both walked to the front entrance.

On the entrance, however, they stopped. Ikusa looked back at the two children and smiled, "Welcome home," and with that, she opened the door.

Inside, what Issei saw was extremely luxurious furniture, made from ivory and other expensive woods and materials. On the ceiling, there was a huge chandelier hanging from it, lightning up the room it's majestic radiance.

As he looked around, Issei couldn't help but to wonder how much this house was worth if the rest of it was just as luxuriously decorated as the entrance. From his estimations, a couple hundred million yen wouldn't be too far-fetched.

This made him wonder even more as to just who was this woman. Not only was she extremely rich, she had also managed to beat both him and Shiro in chess. He knew better than anyone how good he was, so, consequently, he knew just how hard it was to beat him.

Also, when he looked at the woman, he couldn't help but to have an uneasy feeling. She had an aura of ancientness around her, and Issei just couldn't understand it.

However, just as he was in immersed his thoughts, he heard the sound of light footsteps coming from somewhere. Looking forward, he saw a girl in white climbing down the luxurious stairs that lead to the second floor.

The girl in question had long, flowing, golden hair and blue-turquoise shining eyes. Her beautiful were extremely clear, just like a river of stars. She seemed to be either six or seven years old, only a year or so older than the five-years old Issei.

Her face was also no trifling matter. She was beautiful, the heavenly kind of beautiful. When one gazed upon her, they would feel like they were in a dream, watching an angel that descended from the highest of heavens. All in all, the best way to describe this girl in terms of appearance would be above perfect.

But, still, no matter how beautiful she was, in Issei's eyes, she still couldn't match up to Shiro. Even if she was hundreds of times prettier, to Issei, Shiro would still remain unbeatable. After all, Shiro was _his_ Shiro and no one could ever dream of matching up to her.

When the little girl caught sight of all of them by the door, a dazzling smile appeared on her face as she said while looking at Ikusa, "Athena, you're back!"

 **Read & Review~!**


	2. Athena, Fenrir and Celes

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCS.**

 **So, the second chapter...**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Athena, Fenrir and Celes**

* * *

"Athena?" Issei said curiously as he looked back and forth between the girl and the woman he though was named Ikusa.

Ikusa, or Athena, as it seems, sighed, "Yes, I'm back, Celes," She said, seemingly turning a deaf ear to Issei's question.

The girl, Celes, nodded. She then greeted Nobu Osamu and then turned her attention back to Issei and Shiro. She pointed at the two, "Who are they?"

"They..." Ikusa started, but stopped. She then turned around and faced Issei, "Can you bring Shiro to another room? I need to discuss something..."

"No problem," Issei shrugged his shoulders. If she wanted to talk alone, who was him to interfere? He then looked around and said, "Which direction?"

"Up the stairs, first room to the right. I think you'll like it," Ikusa smiled at the two. Issei nodded and climbed the star, with Shiro holding onto his shirt.

Once they climbed, he did as he was told and turned left. After walking a little, they finally arrived at the first room in the left aisle. The door was relatively big, also made of ivory. The handle seemed to be made of some sort of black stone.

Issei then pushed it, opening the door. The room inside was dark, and when he looked into the room, he couldn't see anything. He turned around to face Shiro, "Do you wanna go inside?" He clearly knew that Shiro was afraid of the dark. Apparently, it was one of the few fears that the little genius had.

Shiro nodded, "I'll always follow Nii."

Issei smiled and ruffled her hair a little, took her by the hand and walked into the room. However, much to his surprise, the moment he stepped inside, for some reason, the lights turned on, revealing the interior.

The room was wide and big, about seven times the size of the one he had on the orphanage. There was a huge sofa on one of the sides of the room, and in front of it were three huge televisions, all of them about 90' or so.

Beneath each television, there were video-game controllers. He recognized them with first glance. X-box 360, Wii and PlayStation 3. (The new version hadn't launched yet.)

His eyes then widened to the size of dinner-plates when he saw that. Shiro's eyes were also equally as big. They immediately turned around, looked at each other, nodded, and then started running towards it.

He immediately looked around and found three remote-controls. He spared no time in turning all of the televisions on. Not even a second later, he dashed toward the television and quickly turned all the video-games on, getting two sets of controllers from each one at the same time.

He then turned back, laid them all on the sofa, and motioned for Shiro, who was still standing, to come over. She gladly did so as she climbed onto his lap.

Issei then handed him one of the X-box 360's controllers. Although he had never used one before, since the orphanage only had a PlayStation 2, he had already seen videos of how they worked, so he was quick to get used to the system.

Inside, there was already a game; Dark Souls II.

Once more, Issei's face brightened up. Of course he had heard of Dark Souls II, the game that many considered painfully hard, and extremely challenging. A wide smile appeared on his face. Oh, how he liked challenges...

He then looked down and saw that Shiro's face was just as excited as his. He then placed his hands over hers, grabbing the controller along with her.

Together, both holding the same controller, they begun playing.

The game wasn't bad, so Issei actually enjoyed playing it. Furthermore, he was with Shiro. No matter what it were, as long Shiro was by his side, it would be good.

A couple of minutes after they begun playing, the door of the room opened and Ikusa and the girl named Celes walked in.

"Dark Souls II?" Celes immediately said when she noticed the screen. She then looked towards Issei and saw that he was playing it with Shiro on his lap.

Ikusa smiled, "So, Issei, didn't I say that you would like it?"

Issei turned around, nodded, and then got back to the game. He was trying to kill that strong boss of the beginning which was practically impossible to kill in the beginner stages. Thankfully, he managed to find a glitch and was killing it with a bow, so as long as he had the time, killing it would be easy.

Celes, by that point, had already noticed that Issei was actually going to kill that boss, and to say that she was surprised would be an understanding.

 _Athena did say that this boy was good in games and was smart, but isn't this too much? I bet that his is his first time playing it, yet and he already found that glitch..._ Celes thought in amazement, her turquoise-blue eyes shining in amazement.

 _I always wanted a little brother to play with... it seems that Athena really managed to find someone good..._ As she thought until that part, she smiled lightly.

Ikusa stood on the side and watched her reactions. When she smiled, she also couldn't help but to also smile. She had an idea of what she was thinking...

"Issei, can you please pause the video-game?" Ikusa said after a while. At first, she thought that Issei would have the decency to pause it when people entered the room, but it seemed that he had no intention of doing so.

"Hmm?" Issei said as he paused it and turned around to face Ikusa. "What?"

Ikusa sighed. She then walked close to Celes and said, "Well, I thought that it would be good to introduce you two to your sister, Celes."

Celes took that moment to introduce herself, "It's a pleasure to meet you," She politely bowed, and since she was so young, it just looked adorable.

Issei nodded, "Likewise," He said in a bored tone. To him, although the girl was his supposed sister, she didn't catch his interest in the slightest. As of this moment, in the entire room, with the exception of Shiro, the only one he was interested in was Ikusa. After all, she did indeed beat him.

"Can I call you Otouto (Younger Brother)?" Celes asked with a hopeful expression.

Issei nodded, "Call me whatever you want,"He was dying to get back to the game, but this foolish girl kept interrupting him. He was starting to get annoyed at her.

"Great!" She smiled happily, not minding Issei's monotone tone at all. Now, she would have someone to play with! Also, she was fond of games, so it made the situation even better.

Seeing that he was already her adopted brother, she didn't bother being reserved around him. She jumped onto the sofa and sat by his side, looking at him.

Ikusa only kept quiet as she saw the situation develop. Celes always was a really sociable girl, and she could make friends in a matter of instants. This was one of her peculiar traits.

A smile crept up on her face when she saw Issei go back to playing the game, with Celes by his side. After watching a little more, she exited the room.

She decided that she would leave them to play for a while and only show them around the house later on. In the end, she just didn't have the heart to interrupt them again.

As she walked to her room, she sighed. Given Issei's intelligence, it would only be a matter of time before he asked her about why Celes kept calling her Athena. At the car, she had forgotten that Celes refused to call her any other names aside from her original one, and ended up telling him her false name.

As she thought, she couldn't help but wonder how life would go from now on. She could feel that Issei had something within him, a sacred gear. And, from the aura that she felt from, it was definitely a Longinus Class one.

As of this moment, she started wondering whether she would let him live a normal, peaceful life or introduce him to the world of supernatural.

In the end, she decided that she would let Issei and Shiro decide it themselves.

Entering her room, she saw that her husband, Nobu Osamu, was already inside. He was currently reading a book in the king-sized bed.

When he saw Ikusa enter, he smiled, "So, Athena-chan, how did it go with the kids?"

"Pretty good. Celes seems to have already recognized Issei as her brother, Fenrir," She smiled at her husband as she climbed onto the bed.

He looked at Ikusa and smiled, "But, seriously Chie Ikusa and Nobu Osamu? Couldn't you think of better names?"

Athena blushed slightly as she grabbed a pillow and playfully threw it at him, "Shut up!"

Nobu Osamu, or now Fenrir, smiled at his wife's antics as he grabbed the pillow before it reached him. Seriously, he just couldn't get over the fact that the beautiful, playful, woman in front of him was the almighty Greek Goddess of War and Wisdom, Athena.

"Okay, I'll let the names pass, but still, do you plan on letting those two children enter the world of the supernatural?" He said as he placed the pillow down and looked at Athena curiously. "The boy has a sacred gear, after all. As for the girl... she seems special."

Athena sighed, "I'm still deciding..."

As soon as Fenrir heard that sentence, a devious smirk appeared on his face, "What's this? Do you mean that the Goddess of Wisdom doesn't know what to do?"

Athena blushed even further as she grabbed yet another pillow and threw it at him.

Fenrir only sightly smiled as he moved his head to the side, dodging the pillow. He then smirked at Athena, "Also, about that chess match... was the boy really that good? I saw you unseal at least 1% of your power in the last match."

"He is amazing..." Athena said after a while. She had never thought that in order to defeat a human in mental games, she would actually have to use her divine power. Furthermore, the amount of power that she used was 1%! If the other gods were to know that she had to use her divine power to beat a child, she would be made fun of for eons.

Fenrir nodded his head, and as he did, an idea suddenly appeared on his mind. Giving off a large smirk, showing his slightly bigger canines, he picked up his cell-phone.

When Athena saw him smirking, only to get his cell-phone a second later, she couldn't help but to have a foreboding feeling.

Cautiously making his way to his side of the bed, she asked, "What are you doing?"

"Just telling Hermes about what-"

Before he could, however, he felt intense killing intent. Slowly turning his head around, he saw Athena standing up on the bed, on her Greek robes, a large spear on one hand and her legendary shield, Aegis on the other. "Don't you dare!"

Fenrir gulped slightly as he slowly placed his cell-phone on the nightstand. Although he normally acted carelessly and constantly teased her, he clearly knew who was the most powerful between the two. Fenrir himself was only a Youkai, and albeit a damn powerful one, he couldn't compare to the Goddess.

Seeing him put the cell-phone away, the aura around Athena immediately vanished, replaced by a smiling place. Her spear and shield vanished into thin air, and her robes turned into a dress. "That's better," She smiled happily.

When Fenrir saw Athena's 360 personality change, he couldn't help but to shudder. In his mind, his only thought was that women were scary.

While all of that was happening in the master bedroom, back in the game-room, Issei was still playing Dark Souls II with Shiro on his lap and Celes by his side.

After a while, he glanced at Celes and saw that she was looking at him. When she noticed that he saw her staring, her face blushed a little. She quickly recomposed herself and bashfully said, "What?"

Issei sighed as he looked at her reaction, "Nothing much. I'm just wondering... why did you Isuka-san Athena?"

"Isuka-san?" Celes cutely tilted her head to the side. After a while, her eyes widened, "Oh, so she gave you a false name..."

"What?" Issei asked, confused.

"You asked why I call her Athena, right?"

Issei nodded.

Celes then revealed a mischievous smirk, "That's because she is the Greek Goddess Athena!"

And just like that, Celes forcefully made her adopted brother enter into the supernatural world, without giving him a say in that matter.

While Issei and Celes were talking in the game-room, Athena was reading a book on her bed, with her husband Fenrir by her side.

Finishing the page she was at, she was about to turn over to the next page, but suddenly stopped. It was as if she had been frozen in time as she stared blankly ahead.

In her mind, however, she wasn't nearly as blank.

'Wait... There's a chance of Issei asking Celes about me, right?' Athena thought, and the more she thought, the more she realized the mistake that she had made, 'Then...is there a chance of Celes possibly telling him about me?!'

However, she then shook her head, 'Oh, she must have gotten the hint that I don't Issei to know who I am...Wait!'

Athena suddenly stood up and ran out of the room, throwing her book in the bed. That's because she just remembered her adopted daughter's personality. She was playful and loved teasing other people. As such, there was a good chance that she may just tell Issei the reality for fun!

As Athena ran out of the room, Fenrir casually looked up from the book he was reading and saw her retreating form. He then shook his head, with a wolf-like grin on his features, "Seems like she remembered it..."

He then chuckled a little before going back to his book, while muttering, "So much for the Wisdom Goddess, huh?"

As for Issei and Celes, it was just as Athena feared.

After Celes had told him that Athena was in fact a goddess, she began explaining the world of the supernatural to him. The more she talked, the happier she became. She just couldn't wait to see Athena's look...

In the middle of their conversation, Athena arrived at the door of the room. She was just about to open it, but stopped mid-way when she heard what was being talked.

"So, since she is a Goddess, just what is she doing here?" Issei's young voice asked.

"Oh, it's because..."

Athena's eyes widened as she immediately pushed open the door. There, she saw both Issei and Shiro looking at Celes with interest as she continued her explanation.

Noticing that Athena was back in the room, Celes happily smiled at her and said, "Athena! We were just talking about you!"

"You damn brat..." Athena cursed in a low tone as she made her way over to the sofa they were seating at. She then sighed and looked at Issei, "I believe that she has already told you everything?"

Issei nodded his head, "So... You are the Greek Goddess Athena?"

The woman in question, Athena, nodded.

Seeing her confirmation, Issei, along with Shiro breathed out a sigh of relief. As of this moment, their expression looked much happier, as if a burden had been lifted off of their soul.

Seeing their strange reaction, Athena couldn't help but to ask, "Hmm... what is it?"

"Oh, it's nothing much," Issei shook his head as he continued, "It's just that right now, I feel that my lost was more justified. After all, how could I, a human, beat a Goddess and the Goddess of Wisdom at that?"

"Wait... you mean..." Athena muttered with disbelief, "That you... are glad that I'm a Goddess because it justifies your loss?"

"Pretty much," Issei nodded his head as Shiro followed suit.

"And... don't you think it's strange that I'm goddess? Aren't you... well... skeptical about it?" Athena asked again. This reaction was way beyond her scope. She expected him to be either surprised or full of question, but definitely not calm and collected.

Hearing her question, Issei shook his head, "Not really. You see, me and Shiro don't socialize much with other people, and we used to spend most of our times reading books and playing games. As such, we don't share the same views as society, because, you know, we were never part of it.

Also, during the games, I noticed that with each match we played, you got better by a huge amount. At first, I thought that you were going easy with me and slowly going harder and harder, but now I think that's because you had to use your powers to beat us."

Issei then stopped, looked at Athena with a strange look, and continued, "Either way, although I seem like I believe you, I can't be completely sure yet. So, can you do something a Goddess can do? Like some magic?"

"Magic?" Athena asked in surprise. She then nodded as she got up from the sofa. Suddenly, she was wrapped in golden light. A couple of seconds later, the light dispersed, revealing Athena in a Greek battle armor. In one hand she held a spear and in the other, a shield.

Looking at her appearance, Issei nodded, "That settles it," He then looked down at Shiro, "How about you?"

"As long as Nii believes in it, so do I," Was the simple, but deep response. Issei nodded happily.

Seeing that both of them now believed that she was a goddess, Athena couldn't help but to think that this was much easier than she thought it would be. Deciding to turn back into her normal form, she was covered in golden light again and after it went away, she was back in her usual attire.

Looking over at Issei, she asked, "So, any more questions?" Obviously, the kid would be curious about the supernatural world, right?

However, Issei seemed to be able to always shatter her expectations as he simply shook his head, grabbed his controller and went back to playing Dark Souls II.

"...Huh?" Athena muttered after a while. Issei's reaction was completely strange. He was a kid, so wasn't he interested in things like the supernatural? She was sure that he would have many questions.

"You don't have any questions?" Athena asked once more to make sure. In her entire immortal life, she had never found someone as unpredictable as this pair of children.

Without taking his attention from the screen, Issei answered, "Well, I do, but not right now. I'm in the middle of a boss fight, so..."

Issei's meaning was clear. He was asking her to keep quiet for the time being and not interrupt him.

She then looked back at Celes and saw that she was also ignoring her, paying much more attention to Issei's face and occasionally turning her head to look at the screen.

Ignored. Her, an almighty Goddess, was completely ignored by a bunch of kids. She gave the kids an incredulous look before sighing, walking to the door.

"Dinner will be ready in a while," She said as she looked back at the kids. Issei was the only one who showed that he listened to her question as he nodded.

She looked hopefully at Celes once more, since she knew how much she enjoyed food, but was once again completely ignored.

"Traitor..." She cursed under her breath as she went out of the room, slamming the door in the process. She then ran back to her own room and opened the door. Seeing her husband there, casually reading a book, she couldn't stand it anymore as she leaped into his embrace, sobbing on his chest.

Fenrir had previously used his enhanced audition to listen in to the conversation that was happening in the other room, and was already expecting Athena to do this. As such, he wasn't taken by surprise as he patted her head.

Looking down at her cute, sobbing form, he couldn't help but to smirk, "So... I'm guessing that it didn't go too well?"

Between sobs, Athena answered, "They... I-ignor-red m-me."

He then sighed as he patted her head once more and whispered words of comfort. In the end, he just couldn't get over the fact that the sobbing, childish woman on his arms, was actually the almighty Greek Goddess of War and Wisdom.

Normally, Athena would remain calm and composed under all situations, but if there was one thing that she just couldn't stand, it was being ignored. Ever since young, she had tried to gain the attention of her father, Zeus, but he constantly ignored her. Because of that, it left a scar in her heart and she would turn back into the cute, foolish, little girl from before when ignored.

But, even then, Fenrir knew better than to make fun of her. She was extremely sensible when in this state, and could burst out in rage at any moment.

The last time that happened... Fenrir shuddered just from thinking about it. This seemingly harmless Goddess became a monster from the deepest part of the underworld that was hell-bent on making him suffer. It had to be noted that although it happened around four hundred years ago, even to this day, he still felt occasional pains from his injuries.

So, when she entered this fragile state was actually the one where he was the most cautious. He absolutely didn't want to face the punishment of this particular goddess again. And, to make sure, he kept holding her face to his chest, letting her cry out her tears, making his clothes wet in tears. At the very least, tears could be washed. As for blood... well, it was harder. Even more his blood, that was, well, special.

After a while, about a couple of minutes, Athena finally settled down. Slowly taking his head from his chest, she looked at Fenrir deep in the eye. "I'm sorry about before..."

Fenrir gently shook his head, "No worries," And, in order to make the situation better, he planted a kiss on her forehead and then pecked her on the lips.

Athena, who was slightly taken aback by his sudden show of affection, blushed a little. Her face reddened slightly and she was looking at Fenrir in a daze.

Fenrir, on the other hand, couldn't help but to think just how cute his wife was when embarrassed. He knew that in the entire world, only he had had the pleasure of seeing Athena showing such expressions.

After all, he was the first lover that she had ever had. Before she met him, she was one of the Eternal Maidens of the Greek Pantheon, who vowed to never marry a male. Oh, how weak was her oath before the almighty, handsome, him...

But, in the end, an oath was still an oath and when one breaks it, consequences follow. As for Athena, her punishment for breaking it wasn't something simple. She was made infertile. In other words, she couldn't give birth to a child, no matter how much she tried.

Fenrir didn't really mind that but Athena seemed quite bothered by it, although she tried to hide it. But, who was Fenrir? He had already been with her for thousands of years, and knew her better than anyone else.

So, a couple of years ago, while on one of the occasional trips they made through the world, he had already decided to adopt a child when they got back to Japan. However, that thought proved to be for useless.

That's because, on their trip, they stumbled across a little baby girl. The baby had short golden hair and eyes the color of the ocean. It was only a few months old, and was left alone, with no other humans in sight.

This baby, however, wasn't human.

That was the first thing that Athena and Fenrir thought when they came across her. Not only did she not have the energy signature of a human, her magical power was much more erratic, and even to the point of making Athena admit that it was terrifying, even for her.

Also, there was another rather important fact. They didn't find her in an orphanage or something like that...

No, they found her in a Divine Realm in the middle of a desert. Divine Realms, in essence, are plains separate from the Earth's main dimension, much like the underworld and Heaven. But, the main difference was that Divine Realms are usually much smaller and also much harder to find.

As for how Athena and Fenrir found it, it was by accident. Both of them had been wandering around in the desert, enjoying the view, when Athena suddenly stopped as she detected magical power in the vicinity.

Walking around, they finally found, in the middle of the desert and beneath a not so small amount of sand, a door.

The door wasn't connected to any buildings, and just stayed up in the air, with nothing as support. After looking at the door, they immediately figured out that this was the entrance to a Divine Realm.

This group of a goddess and ancient Youkai with unlimited power had no need to fear anything as they stepped inside the Divine Realm.

However, when they entered, they expression was one of surprise. The desert landscape with the unlimited amount of sand morphed into that of endless ruins.

Countless temples in pieces, statues crumbling, bones all over the place; This was the scene that they met.

The sky was tainted red, and the stone ground covered in blood. The blood wasn't fresh, and, at the bare minimum, had been there for millions of years. And, the only blood that could survive for that long was the blood of Immortals.

And, the most astonishing of all was that the plain was completely covered in this blood. The realm, that stretched far into the horizon, much bigger than any other Divine Realm, was completely covered in this fiendish Immortal blood.

The numbers of Immortals that had died to achieve such a landscape was probably in their millions. Not only that, the ruins of temples were also equally surprising. That was because they discovered that the material that those temples were made was of Divine Metal.

Divine Metal was quasi-indestructible, and even Athena would have a hard time damaging it. But, those thousands of temples made of this Divine Metal were all cut into pieces, as if they were slashed at by a sword countless of times.

And, finally, on the ground, the bones of huge creatures could be seen. There were even some rib-cages that stretched up for kilometers, piercing the red sky. There were also huge skulls, that were kilometers long and hundreds of meters tall.

The scene could only be described as the apocalypse. It seemed as if a grand battle had happened there, a battle beyond the likes of what Athena and Fenrir had ever seen.

But, there was still one place that hadn't been destroyed at. It seemed to be some sort of sacrificial altar, and was made of material that was even higher in grade than Divine Metal.

And, in the middle of this altar, was a baby. This baby was none other than the cheerful blonde, Celes.

At that time, she was crying and struggling around, making great contrast with the hollow, eerie and quiet atmosphere of the realm.

Athena didn't know what that Divine Realm was, what happened there, what this baby was and what it was doing there. But, seeing the cries of the baby, her heart, that even in the midst of such a bloodstained battlefield, softened as she picked up the little crying baby in her arms. She couldn't just leave this baby there, no matter just how strange the situation was.

It was just like that they first met Celes. Following that, they both brought her out of that realm and decided to head back home. They had already seen too much in this trip of theirs.

Celes grew up nicely, but she had a peculiar characteristic to her. She had never called Athena mother and Fenrir father even once. Ever since the start, she would only call them by their names, that she learned by hearing their conversations.

The girl was much smarter than everyone else her age and didn't have any friends to play with. Because of that, she constantly stayed confined in her room the entire time, only coming out once in a while.

It was for that reason that Fenrir and Athena decided to adopt another kid and get her a little brother. As for why they were specifically searching for brother and not a sister was because that Celes constantly kept muttering how great it would be to have a male little sibling to take care of.

All of that led to they going to Issei's orphanage, and in the end, adopting him along with Shiro.

A couple of minutes later, Athena finally went back to their room and called them down for dinner. After a couple of minutes had passed since Athena had called them, Issei along with Shiro and Celes finally came down in order to eat.

Currently, all of the inhabitants of the house were sitting around the large, excessively large, dinner table. Athena, who had long since stopped her crying and was more composed, looked at the kids.

"What would you like to eat?" She asked as she motioned at the table. There was literally all types of food there. No matter what food you imagine, it was there. After all, in the kitchen there were over twenty high-class cooks that Fenrir managed to employ from various famous restaurants, including ones from the world-wide famous Nakiri family.

"Anything with high nutritional value," Issei said casually, still a little bothered that he had to pause his game to go to the table. Damn, he was about to finish it and now what?! He was interrupted! Now, when he gets back, there won't be so much emotion to it!

Shiro, who had to get out of his lap to eat and was sitting by his side nodded, "Same." She was also bothered because her game was interrupted, but she was even more bothered that she couldn't sit on his lap. That was _her_ place!

Celes, on the other hand, wasn't really bothered by anything and was rather anxious to eat the food. Looking at the plethora of food displayed on the ridiculously huge table, she finally found one of the most heavenly food she had had the pleasure of eating, "Pizza!"

Athena sighed as she looked at the kids. She first grabbed a slice of pizza, that was still hot, and gave it to Celes. After that, she analyzed the table, looking for the foods with the highest nutritional value for Issei and Shiro.

After a while, she settled for some salmon, broccoli and a few other healthy things. She then handed the plates over to both Issei and Shiro. In this house, although the they had many employees, Fenrir didn't like having people serving them at the dinner table. To him, dinner time was a time that belonged to the family, and he didn't want outsiders in it.

"Thanks," Issei said quietly as he started eating his food, not waiting for the people around him. After all, he didn't know table manners, since no one ever bothered teaching him that. And, even if someone did, Issei wouldn't bother following it, anyways. He was just to lazy and hungry to do that.

Shiro, just like her Nii, did the same and also started eating her food. For kids, they weren't picky at all when it came to food. As long as the food could keep their body up and running, they couldn't really care less. That thought, however, would change with time, mostly because of Fenrir's influence.

Athena sighed as she saw the child's antics. At the very least, they were polite enough to eat with their mouth closed and some other basic stuff. Deciding to just eat for now, she also got herself some pizza, the same time that she got for Celes.

She didn't have to worry about gaining weigh, so she could eat whatever and all she wanted. After all, she was a Goddess! It wasn't like she could get fat from eating. In fact, she didn't even need to eat. She only did so for the taste. And, damn, pizza was good.

Fenrir, on the other hand, was the strangest of all. His plate didn't have neither pizza nor only nutritional things. His plate was full of sophisticated and high-grade food, with a lot of meat. And then even more meat. With some meat as topping. From that, it could be seen that Fenrir liked meat-related dishes.

Being an admirer of tasty food, Fenrir himself was a chef, and pretty damn good one at that. Having lived for thousands upon thousands of years, he was bound to pick up on many mysterious and secret culinary skills that had been forgotten with time.

If he so wanted, it wouldn't be really hard to gain the title of best chef in the world, but he didn't want that much attention to himself. He was fine with only himself eating his own food and enjoying his own techniques.

Of course, he obviously appeared on the world of culinary some times, but it was only to help some of his friends, the Nakiris, a famous family known for their involvement on the food industry, even more so after that girl dubbed God's Tongue was born, to develop some new dishes, but that was a story for other times.

At first, the meal had a pleasant silence to it, but after a while, Issei decided to break the atmosphere. Like he had mentioned before, he did have questions, but since he was playing Dark Souls II, he didn't have time to ask them. Now that it was dinner time, he had plenty of time.

Looking up at Fenrir, he asked a question that had been in his mind for quite some time already, "So, I guess that your name isn't Nobu Osamu? And that you aren't human?"

Hearing the boy's question, Fenrir couldn't help but to chuckle, "That's right. Nobu Osamu, just like Ikusa is an alias. As for my real name... it's Fenrir!"

"I see..." Issei nodded his head before abruptly stopping. His eyes had a questioning glint to it, and so did Shiro's, as she seemed to have thought of the same thing as the young boy. "Wait... Fenrir isn't the name of a mythical being from the Norse Mythology? Son of the God Loki, if I remember correctly..."

Issei and Shiro had spent most of their time alone reading books before the video-games arrived at the orphanage, and they obviously came across books of the Norse Mythology. After reading them, Issei had a somewhat solid understanding of it. Not as much as what he knew of the Greek Mythology, but it was still pretty decent knowledge.

Fenrir and Athena nodded approvingly, happy that Issei and Shiro at least had some knowledge on mythologies. The former then smirked at Issei, showing that his two canines were bigger than most people's, by a not so small amount, "Indeed, there is that Fenrir. However, we are not the same, although in our true forms, we are both wolves."

"True form?" Issei asked again, curious. Could it be that they could transform? He had seen many animes in which characters could become animals. Maybe Fenrir could do something similar to that?

Fenrir sighed, "You see, what you are seeing now is my human form. In my original form, I'm a huge silver wolf, similar to Fenrir. But, there is a slight difference between the two of us."

"Difference?" Issei asked again.

Fenrir nodded, "You see, Fenrir's name is only Fenrir in tribute to me. I was born many years before Fenrir, and in fact, am much more powerful than the useless knucklehead." As his speech reached the end, he had a teasing tone to it, as if making fun of the Fenrir from Norse Mythology.

"So... Fenrir's name was based off on you?" Issei asked, wanting to make sure of it. For a God like Loki to name his son Fenrir in tribute to him... then it probably meant that this man standing in front of him was truly not simple.

"Exactly," Fenrir nodded. He could see that Issei didn't completely trust him, but he didn't really care. In due time, he would see the might of the most powerful Wolf Youkai to have ever existed, Fenrir!

Hearing the man's answer, he couldn't help but to look at the man one more time. Before, he never bothered paying attention to other people, but now that he found out just how amazing his new adoptive parents were, he couldn't help but to look at them again and analyze them.

Fenrir was in his mid to late twenties. He was tall, above 1.85 meters tall from Issei's guesses. His face was chiseled, and he had a rough but wild look to him, that was extremely manly. His eyes were the color of amber, and his silver-white hair, which was swept back, was short, and had a couple of strands standing out.

His eyes were sharp, like that of a predator, and had a dangerous look to it. His face was also sharp, with well-proportioned features. He was also shaved, with no beard at all.

As far as his body went, from what Issei could see, it was well-built and toned. Apparently, he worked out.

All in all, he was a handsome looking man with a wild touch, someone that would do well as a womanizer.

Now, for Athena, she was a gorgeous woman. She was also tall, around 1.75 meters from what Issei could see. Her face was heavenly, and she had a kind, yet smart look to her. Her eyes were gray, a deep, entrancing, gray. Her lips were alluring and seemed soft, with a red lipstick as her only make-up. She didn't need more make-up than that, as she was naturally beautiful.

As for her body, it was lithe, and although it didn't seem muscular, it was certainly slim. She had an hour-glass figure, with plump rears and a buxom bust, but not too exaggerated.

After looking at the two of them, he turned around to Celes.

She, as mentioned before, had golden hair that seemed to shine, and deep, turquoise-blue eyes. Since she was young, there wasn't much to be said about her body, but her face was certainly pretty.

With a pair of big, blue and curious eyes coupled with small, cute, lips, she was an extremely cute girl, that would certainly make the boys her age fall in love at first sight.

After analyzing the entire family, Issei decided to ask his final question.

"Alright..." Issei said as he placed his fork down and looked at Celes in the eye, "So, are you human?"

Shaking her head, Celes smiled a childish yet mischievous smile, "Nope."

"So, you are..." Issei stopped, intending for her to answer.

However, the girl didn't seem to share such thoughts as she shook her head with a mysterious smile, "Secret."

 **Read & Review~!**


	3. Going To Hell

**Disclaimer: Do I have to repeat myself again? I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OCS.**

 **Chapter Three~!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Going To Hell**

* * *

After that dinner, daily life flowed by normally each day. In that same night, Athena and Fenrir got both Issei and Shiro a room, although, in the end, Shiro ended up living in his.

From that day onwards, their lives truly changed. On the following day, Athena and Fenrir explained to both of them the supernatural world, the three main factions, which were angels, devil and fallen angel and also about others such as youkai.

After the explanation, they told something about the object residing within Issei, the Sacred Gear. They also told him that fallen angels and other races might target him and the people around him because of it.

Following that, Fenrir decided to teach Issei some basic things that he would need to know, like how to protect himself. Since Issei was human, and couldn't use the magic that Fenrir and Athena knew, they had to resort to more normal ways to protect himself, such as martial arts and swordsmanship. Although that would be pretty much useless against a fallen angel, it would still be enough to help him to escape from one.

At first, Issei refused the training adamantly. If it was magic, then sure, great! But, Fenrir didn't know how to teach Issei to use human magic, which was a really let-down for him. However, when Fenrir explained that people may end up targeting Shiro because of him, Issei finally gave him. If it was for Shiro, he was willing to give up his laziness.

Initially, the five years old Issei began to build up his foundations, which was also his body, under Fenrir's tutelage. Since he had never practiced anything before, at first, it was quite painful for him, but after a couple of weeks, he managed to pick up the pace, and his young and tender body of a child was much stronger and fitter.

Following that, Issei's sword training began. It had to be noted that Issei was a genius in absolutely everything. Even in martial arts and swordsmanship, he was unmatched. Adding the fact that he managed to suppress his laziness for Shiro, he progressed quite smoothly.

Fenrir's original plan was to teach Issei the basics, and make him able to defend himself and Shiro. However, his original idea was torn to shreds the moment he began enjoying teaching Issei.

In all of Fenrir's immortal life, he had never had an apprentice to teach his techniques and pass on his abilities. He simply didn't feel the need to have the one, so he never bothered with it. However, when he began teaching Issei, he got pumped up and all excited.

As such, instead of teaching Issei a usual, generic sword style, he taught him his own style, that he had developed himself after walking on the path of the sword for thousands of years. Normally, he would never teach this technique to anyone, as it was extremely precious to him, but as time passed, he began to view Issei as a family member. Not as his child, but as his younger brother.

From the start, Fenrir and Athena never had a Father and Mother relationship with Issei, Shiro and Celes. Their relationship was closer to the one between siblings, mostly due to the advanced mentality of the three children.

For a couple of years, Issei learned Fenrir's own sword style. As for Shiro, her physique was never made for physical activities, so she spent her days doing her favorite past time that surpassed reading and playing games by a large margin; watching Issei.

As time passed, it was also noted that Shiro also grew superior to Issei in some strategy games, such as chess. Before, they would always end in ties, but now, she usually held the upper hand and would only lose once in a while. However, the difference between them wasn't too big, and they were close to being evenly matched.

Shiro's slight advantage also probably had to do with the fact that Issei began spending too much time with his physical training, and didn't have nearly enough time to develop his mental capabilities.

After teaching Issei the way of the sword, Fenrir felt that it was still insufficient. He still had much, much more to teach. As such, under Issei's constant curses and protests, he also taught him his own personal double sword style and, strangely enough, how to use the spear. As curious as it may sound, the spear was actually Issei's idea. For some reason, he always felt attracted to that weapon.

Fenrir was more of a sword user, so he didn't have too much experience with spears, but he still knew the basics. As such, he taught Issei all he knew, which wasn't much to begin with.

By the time that Issei finished training with all this weapons, he was already eleven. As such, a little over six years had passed since he first entered the house.

His body was much more fitter than before, even better than most thirteen years old. In fact, if it wasn't like that, there would be something strange. After all, Fenrir's training routine for Issei was nothing short of devilish.

As for Shiro, she had cut her hair, and know it was much shorter, but her face was just as beautiful. In fact, she seemed even more dignified then before. Nevertheless, she was still the same loli she always was, no matter how much time passed.

Now, going to Celes, she had changed as much as Issei, not only in appearance, but also in personality. While Issei was practicing with Fenrir, she would practice magic with Athena. Strangely enough, she was able to use divine magic, which was exclusive to gods. Because of that, she was well-taught by the Wisdom Goddess.

During that period, she trained her body, and was also fitter. She was still twelve years old, but already a striking beauty. She had a more mature aura around to her, which was the exact opposite of Shiro's. Her bosom was already budding, and it could be seem that it would grow to magnificent extents in the future.

Her figure was also fit, and her hair was as golden and shiny as ever. Her eyes kept being blue, but with time, began brighter. As for the changes within her, those were the biggest.

At first, for the first few weeks or so, she only saw Issei as a play-thing, a pass-time of sorts, and Shiro as an annoyance. With the passage of time, although her views on Shiro didn't change much, the changes as to how she felt towards Issei were humungous.

Slowly but surely, Issei captured her heart. She didn't know when it happened, she only knew it happened. No matter if it was his goofy, yet lazy and smart smile, his handsome face, or his determined and kind personality, she came to love all of those.

Initially, her feelings for Issei were nothing more than a crush. It then turned into love, and after that, true and extreme love. It got to the point that her affection for Issei were in the same level as the one's Shiro had.

She truly loved the brown-haired boy from the bottom of her heart, and would do anything for him. Because of that, she worked extra-hard on her training, wanting to protect him in the future.

With time, she also started to watch Issei's training along with Shiro whenever she finished her own training earlier.

As for Issei, he also had many changes in terms of emotions.

Firstly, after living with Celes for so much, and getting to know her, she started occupying a space in his heart as big as Shiro's. Although he wasn't too dependent on her as he was with Shiro, he still cared for her just as much.

Also, as he continued spending time with Fenrir, he started to acquire some of his personality traits. For example, he mostly lost all of his aloof and arrogant attitude and acquired a more easy-going, lazy, play-full and teasing one, much like Fenrir himself.

Aside from that, his level of perversion grew as well. Fenrir himself was a pervert, and although not too big of one, he was still a considerably nasty one, if the squeals and grunts, coupled with panting, that came from his and Athena's room _every single night_ was anything to go by. Seriously, immortal beings just had way too much stamina.

Fenrir wasn't exactly a closet pervert, but he wasn't an open one either, something that Issei took after. Issei became the type of person that when faced with a perverted situation, instead of getting a pervy face and a nose-bleed, would have a serious and straight-forward face and would give a thumbs-up followed by a praise. This happened many times, mostly when he walked in on either Celes or Shiro bathing.

After Issei turned twelve, Fenrir got mad that he had nothing left to teach him in the bladed-weapons department, so he introduced Issei to cooking and guns.

Fenrir taught Issei his fabled cooking techniques, that were even more deep and treasured than his sword style, and placed him on the path of cooking. Issei didn't fail to live up to the expectations, and when he was fourteen, he was phenomenal in that department.

He had already absorbed most of Fenrir's cooking techniques, and knew thousands upon thousands recipe that would put most chefs to shame. Still, when compared to Fenrir, he still sucked, but that was a given. Fenrir was just too amazing at it; amazing beyond words.

As for guns, Fenrir built an underground shooting-range beneath the house, and within it, taught Issei how to use most of the fire-weapons. Although Issei's aim wasn't exactly good at the start, one of the few things he didn't excel at, with time, he got better.

As of this moment, Issei was already fifteen years old and had yet to even go close to a school. During the entire time, he was self-taught in the mansion, learning from the various books in the library. Shiro did just like him, and as for Celes, Issei took it upon himself to teach her what she had difficulties with, since although she was genius, she wasn't genius on Issei and Shiro's level.

Issei, who was fifteen, looked sixteen as he was tall, and had a matured face. His eyes were sharp and smart, but still had a hint of playfulness and unwillingness to follow rules to it. His nose was thing and straight, and his lips in perfect symmetry with the rest of his face. His body was toned, with six-packs and, well, muscles in all the right places. After training for so long, his body had long since reached the optimal, peak, condition.

As for Shiro, she was fourteen, and looked as loli-ish as ever. Her hair had grown once more, and it already reached her back. With time, her hair got more and more colorful, and it was dazzling now. Her face had a constant lazy and aloof look to it, and it would only turn bright and happy when facing her Nii. Aside from that, she remained stoic. Her features were in perfect harmony, and also flawless. She looked just like a doll.

When it came to her body, it wasn't undeveloped, but not too developed either. In height, she could be compared to twelve years old girls, and in terms of breasts and buttocks, well, they were still growing.

Finally, we have Celes, who had become an overwhelmingnly celestial beauty. Her face was flawless and had a mature charm to it. Her big, blue-eyes, coupled with thick and beautiful eye-lashes, could ensnare the heart of any man.

Her lips had grown full and enticing, and one would feel the urge to kiss them just from looking at it. All in all, she looked nothing short of perfect.

As for her body, it had become rather buxom with time, with large, supple breasts and round, smooth buttocks. Her feature was the perfect hour-glass one; a figure that man lusted after and woman would kill for.

Sadly enough for the world's male population, she was all but available. She only had eyes for her adopted brother, and only him.

Her prowess with magic was also huge, and she could be considered a genius when it came to divine magic. Her control of magic was completely flawless, and she could make it flow however she wanted. She specially learned magics that would work on fallen angels, since she had heard those were the ones most likely to target Issei for his Sacred Gear that no one could figure out.

Issei's sacred gear was truly a mystery. At first, Athena and Fenrir though that it was a low-tier Longinus, but after all these years, its power had somehow grown stronger and denser, comparable to the Divine Dividing and Boosted Gear.

Strangely enough, it didn't have the aura of a dragon, so those two were ruled out. Even Athena, with all her wisdom, had no idea as to what it was. Issei also couldn't activate it, no matter how much he tried. It seemed that special conditions must be met in order to use it, but Issei had yet to find them out.

Issei also had another layer of protection aside from Celes. Recently, Fenrir had gotten him a pair of swords crafted by none other than Hephaestus, the blacksmith god.

The first sword had a white blade with a golden hilt, and it was around 140 cm long. As for the second one, it had a dark blade with a dark-purple hilt, also 140 cm long. Although Fenrir didn't say from what they were made of, Issei felt that they were definitely crafted from precious materials.

Shiro and Celes also got gifts from Hephaestus. Shiro got a light armor that was invisible and could be worn beneath her clothes, and it could protect her from all kinds of attacks as long as it wasn't overwhelmingly strong. Celes, on the other hand, had gotten the biggest amount of gifts. Since she knew how to use magic, she had many more uses for weapons and armors. Because of that, she got an armor specially made by the ultimate blacksmith along with a green longsword.

Aside from that, Issei had also gotten some life-protecting talismans, but that was a subject for later.

Currently, Issei, with Shiro on his right side and Celes on his left, was looking at Athena and Fenrir as they sat opposite from each other in the living room.

"So, let me see if I got this right," Issei said as he carefully stared at the two immortal beings, "You two are going to travel for a couple of months," He began, and after seeing them nod, continued, "And in the meantime, we will be staying with a friend of yours?"

Fenrir nodded, "Yes, kid. You'll be staying with Sirzechs for a while."

"Sirzechs?" Issei inquired with surprise, his left eyebrow cocked up, "The Maou Lucifer Sirzechs?" He asked, in order to be certain.

Fenrir nodded with a slight smile, his white fangs showing from his lips, "The one and only."

Hearing Fenrir's confirmation, Issei couldn't help but to ask, "Why him? Couldn't you choose some of your human friends? The Nakiri wouldn't have any problems, right?" Issei didn't really want to spend his free time in hell. Was there even wi-fi there? How would he be able to play video-games there? And watch his animes? Just what was he supposed to do in hell?

Also, he at least knew that the Nakiri family had internet, as they were filthy rich, being one of the most important families in the world and all. Furthermore, they lived above-ground. As long as he was on the human realm, he wouldn't have any problems in getting himself a video-game.

The Nakiris were also good friends with Fenrir, so although Issei had never met the personally, he believed that they would have no problems in letting them live him them for a while.

Fenrir shook his head, "Not possible. You see, because of your sacred gear, you are bound to be targeted by other races. You are only able to lead a normal life because this house has a barrier around it that conceals your power. If you were to leave it, then they would take notice of you and hunt you.

Because of that, I figured that it would better to have you stay with someone who is both powerful and trustworthy, and in the end, Sirzechs was the best candidate, seeing that he is a Maou-class devil."

Issei then shook his head and sighed while motioning towards the room and his adopted sisters, "Can't I just stay here alone with Shiro and Celes? This house has a barrier, like you said. We can take care of ourselves. Furthermore, going to hell isn't really on my to-do list."

Fenrir let out a small laugh, "Leave you alone with Shiro and Celes? I wouldn't be surprised that if by the time I came back, they would be pregnant."

Hearing that, both Shiro and Celes blushed slightly, while Shiro itched closer to her Nii, looking at him with a monotone yet sweet look, saying in a cute voice "Perverted Nii.".

Celes, on the other hand, shot Fenrir an annoyed look. Issei just kept looking at Fenrir, obviously used to his teasing.

Fenrir quickly continued, "Also, you guys have to go to school."

Hearing that, the eyes of all three of them widened. Issei's eyes were at the size of dinner plates as he looked at Fenrir incredulously, "You're kidding, right, Fenrir? Please tell me you're kidding." Issei was a person that considered himself tight on time. Going to school was nothing short of throwing your time out of the window to him. He knew better than anyone that he could spend such time doing much more productive things, like playing games.

Smiling, Fenrir shook his head, "Even though you guys don't really need to go to school, we can't let you guys stay here doing whatever you want all day. You should graduate from high-school first."

Athena nodded her head in confirmation as she shared similar thoughts.

Looking at them, Issei took in a deep breath, and finally said, "Okay, leaving the issue about going to school aside, how the hell are we supposed to go to school in the underworld? Or is Lucifer staying above-ground this time?" He asked, thinking that he had gotten Fenrir.

Hearing his question, Fenrir sighed, "No matter how much I insisted, Sirzechs didn't agree to staying in the human realm for a while, so, indeed, you'll be living in the underworld for this period of time."

Hearing Fenrir's answer, he couldn't help but to ask, "Is there even schools in the underworld?" Although he had taken many lessons on the three races, he was familiarized with their territories, so he didn't know how stuff worked down there. In reality, learning about the three races didn't really interest him.

He was much more interested in the gods and youkais and mythical creatures. To him, the three races were just a bunch of children competing for superiority. The other races were way more interesting to him.

Fenrir then smiled lightly, "The underworld is just like the human realm. It doesn't matter if it's the buildings, structures, schools... everything is similar. Even the size of the underworld is roughly similar to Earth's size, and the devils population is about the same as humans.

However, there are indeed some differences. For example, there are absolutely none humans. You'll find some other races aside from devils, though, like youkais and mythical creatures.

Aside from that, their world are pretty much similar to ours. Even the amount of devils that can actually use devil's magic is small, so, in reality, the biggest difference between most devils and human is just their increased strength, heightened five senses and wings."

Hearing Fenrir's explanation, Issei had to admit that he was surprised. In his mind, he always thought that the underworld was still in the equivalent of the middle-age, with empires and stuff. Now that he had heard that it was pretty much a copy of his society, he couldn't help but to think that maybe, it wouldn't be so bad. There is even the chance that they also have video games, after all!

Fenrir then continued, "Either way, Sirzechs should be arriving at any moment, so-"

However, before he could do anything, the doorbell rang. Fenrir eyes widened and shortly after, he chuckled, "Well, talk of the devil..."

Looking back at Issei and the girls, he said, "He's here. Pack your stuff and meet me at the door shortly." After that, he got up from his seat, and with Athena by his side, went to answer the door.

Issei then sighed, seeing that he had no way out of this. Athena and Fenrir just had to travel the moment that Dark Souls III launched, huh? Now, he wouldn't be able to speed-run the game and set a new record... oh, the anguish he was feeling. In fact, this was the main reason why he was so reluctant to leave.

Nevertheless, in the end, he decided to just go along with it. It wouldn't be too late to set a new speed-run record later on, right?

Shortly after, he turned around to look at Shiro and Celes.

"Shiro, Celes, let's go pack our things," He finally said, while sending the fleeting figure of Fenrir an annoyed glance.

"Alright," Celes said a little cheerfully, not really bothered at going to the underworld as she would go along with Issei. She she hurriedly got up from her seat, causing her breasts to bounce a little, something that Issei obviously noticed.

However, he couldn't admire the scene as he felt pain coming from his arm. Looking around, he saw Shiro pinching his arm with an annoyed look.

Sheepishly shrugging the back of his head, he said, "Sorry..."

Shiro simply sighed, already used to her Nii's behavior. It was in moments like this that she wished that she would just grow up physically already so her Nii would also pay attention to her figure.

In the end, the three of them headed towards their room, that in reality, was the same one.

A couple of years back, Celes also decided to move in to Issei's room, and now, all three of them lived there. Although Fenrir placed another two beds there for them to sleep in, they had never even been touched.

Issei's bed was big, extremely big. A size that wasn't available in the market, if that meant anything. In there, even if there were ten different people, it would still have space for more. It also helped the their room was nothing short of huge. Seriously, Fenrir just had too much money to spend.

Initially, though, his bed was much smaller. It was only after Shiro and Celes began sleeping with Issei that Fenrir finally decided to buy a bigger bed for them. While searching for a comfortable one, he happened to come across this huge bed. In a whim, he bought it.

On the day the bed arrived, he also didn't forget to tease Issei, "Hey, Issei, I'm looking forward to the day when you'll be able to fill this bed with girls."

Strangely enough, Issei didn't get flustered as he smirked at Fenrir, "Don't worry, old man. I'll definitely do what you weren't able to."

It was an understatement to say that Issei really did struck right where it hurt. Fenrir's original dream was to have a harem, something that Issei was aware of. However, after meeting Athena, his dreams were crushed when he saw just how hard it was to deal with a single woman.

So, Issei took advantage of that to tease Fenrir back. In the end, though, he kept the bed since it was indeed comfortable enough for him.

It was well-made, and extremely fluffy. Both girls also liked it, so all was fine. With time, they got used to sleeping in such a large bed.

Either way, back in the room, all three of them began to pack their things. Issei's baggage wasn't much, just two dress shirts, tank tops and some random t-shirts. He also placed in some underwear as well as his two prized swords. If it was up to him, he would also take the video game, but he had a feeling that somehow it would be useless, since he didn't know what type of sockets they had in hell, so he figured that it would be better to keep them here.

As for Shiro, hers was even simpler. She got three sets of large t-shirts that reached her thighs, some panties and she was ready to go. Her armor that she got from Hephaestus was worn twenty-four-seven, since it was comfortable and invisible, so she didn't need to pack it.

Now, for Celes, she had the most baggage. She got a huge suit-case and started filling it with dresses, shirts, jeans, skirts... she practically emptied her closet. She then placed in some make-up, just in case she got to go out with Issei while down there.

Celes was also the one that took the longest to pack her stuff, over five minutes, while Issei and Shiro booth took less than one.

Finally, after Celes finished packing, they all went out of the rooms.

Issei had his baggage, which was in a duffel-bag by his shoulders, as wells as Shiro's baggage on the other, with his hands pulling Celes suitcase. He was wearing a white t-shirt that said, _Good morning, I see that the assassins have failed,_ as well as a black jeans and snickers.

As for Shiro, Fenrir had mentioned before they went to the room to wear slightly better cloth, so she wore a skirt, a white, plain t-shirt and shoes. She, like always, looked just like a doll.

Now, going to Celes, she was wearing a rainbow colored t-shirt divided in layers, short jeans that hugged her thighs and a jacket over it, along with some shoes.

They casually walked to the door, not in a hurry.

When they finally reached it, they saw Athena and Fenrir happily talking with a red-haired man in a suit.

Fenrir turned around and saw that the three teenagers had arrived. Looking back at Sirzechs, he said, "It's these three."

Sirzechs nodded as he looked past Fenrir's shoulders and eyed the kids. He first looked at Celes, and when he saw her, his eyes widened.

"Such strong magic power..." He muttered as he shot Fenrir a questioning glance. The man, in question, simply shrugged his shoulders.

He then nodded and looked at Issei, and when he did so, his eyes widened even more. Looking back at Fenrir's smiling face, he understood what was happening and then gave him a calm smirk, "So that's why you asked me to take care of them."

Fenrir noticed that Sirzechs had figured it out and nodded. When he told Sirzechs the situation, he didn't have enough time, so he didn't explain why he asked him to take care of the kids. He figured it would be better to show him in person.

"So, which one is it?" Sirzechs asked Fenrir as he kept his eyes on Issei as he approached, wondering which Longinus tier Sacred Gear was inside that boy.

"No idea," Fenrir shrugged his shoulders once more and walked back to stay by the kid's side, Athena doing the same.

Fenrir then looked at Issei, motioning for him to introduce himself. Issei nodded as he looked Sirzechs.

"You are Sirzechs Lucifer?" He asked as he extended his hand, "Hyoudou Issei here. Nice to meet ya."

Sirzechs nodded as he shook Issei's hand. Following Issei, both Shiro and Celes introduced themselves.

"Shiro," said the little loli in a monotone face.

"I'm Celes," Celes nodded with much more emotion that Shiro.

Sirzechs smiled at them and nodded before looking back at Fenrir.

"So, I only have one more question. Couldn't you ask some Youkai friends of yours or some Greek Gods? If it's for protection, I suggest them," He said, curious as to why Fenrir had specifically asked him and not the others.

Hearing Sirzechs question, Issei became thoughtful. Although he had indeed learned about the three factions, Fenrir and Athena didn't really bother teaching them about the other gods and the youkai factions. In fact, all the knowledge they knew about the Gods were self-taught, and as for the Youkai, they were clueless, since there weren't any books about them in the mansion.

He didn't know why they refrained from telling him that, and was quite curious in reality. As such, he sent a side-way look at Fenrir, awaiting his answer.

Since all eyes were on him, Fenrir sighed, "We tried to ask some Greek gods and also some other God friends of ours, but they were all occupied. As for Youkai… it has been many years since I have met with someone of my race. As such, I don't trust the so much."

He then lowered his voice as he moved closer to Sirzechs, so Issei and company couldn't hear him, "Furthermore, getting them involved in the war with the Three Factions is more than enough. The other two wars, the one between mythologies and the one between Youkai and Mythical Creatures is too much for them to handle. Also, you know of the situation between Athena and the rest of the Greeks..."

Sirzechs nodded, understanding the situation. He then looked back at the teens and pointed at the limousine that was parked near the house.

"Go on without me. I'll be there in a second," He said kindly to the teens.

The three of them nodded and made their ways to the limousine, leaving behind Sirzechs, Fenrir and Athena.

Unbeknownst to them, Issei was in deep thought. When Fenrir moved in closer to Sirzechs to tell him something, he had focused on his hearing, and managed to pick up on some things.

"So… there are other wars going on... and, is there something between Athena and the rest of the Greek Deities?" He muttered lightly with a thoughtful look on his features. Celes and Shiro looked at him, but seeing that he wasn't going to elaborate, ignored it.

Going back to Fenrir and Sirzechs, they were currently talking about some other things.

"Sirzechs, I believe that you'll make sure that they will be save while in the school?" Fenrir asked, now serious.

Sirzechs nodded, his expression also becoming earnest, "I will have _her_ keep an eye on them. Don't worry," He then stopped, seemingly unsure of something, but decided to continue, "Fenrir, are you sure about this? Even with _her,_ something could still go wrong..."

Fenrir simply shook his head, "This kids... they are much more than you can imagine. Specially Issei and Shiro."

Surprised, Sirzechs asked, "Them? I thought that you would say the blonde one, Celes. She seems more special than them, if we were to not consider Issei's Sacred Gear."

With an eerie smile, Fenrir continued, "The Sacred Gear... is probably the least amazing part about Issei. He has something else... but not even Athena can figure out his other abilities. As for Shiro... she is special. You'll soon see."

Sirzechs still was confused, but decided to end the conversation there, "Alright. I'll believe you on this."

Fenrir nodded as he smiled, "Either way, we'll be going now." He then looked at Athena, "Let's go?"

She nodded as she gave Sirzechs a parting smile and then grabbed Fenrir's hand. Soon after, they started glowing and in the next moment, they had disappeared from sight.

Sighing, the red haired devil walked back to his car, wondering just what Fenrir was going to do now. He just hoped that it wouldn't be something too troublesome... He still remembered the huge amount times that he had to cover for the couple whether they messed around with territories belonging to the three factions...

Getting out of the front yard of the house, he walked back to the car and saw that all three of them were already inside the limousine. He then nodded as he opened the door to the driver's seat and entered.

Looking back at the kids, he smiled, "We'll arrive in a couple of minutes."

All three of them nodded, but inside, they were somewhat confused. A couple of minutes? Wow, Hell must be pretty close, huh?

Igniting the car, Sirzechs started driving to the train station. If it was up to him, he would just use a teleransportation magic circle, but since Issei and Shiro didn't have magic power, he couldn't pull that off. As such, he decided to just use the conventional way. He then remembered something else and couldn't help but to smirk.

In a couple of minutes, just like Sirzerchs said, they arrived in a train station. Getting out of the car, he brought the kids to an empty elevator. However, instead of pressing any of the buttons, he placed his index finger on number six.

The number in question started to glow, and in the next moment, it became six hundreds and sixty six.

Looking back at the kids, he smiled, "It's my lucky number."

After that, he pressed the newly transformed button, causing the elevator to drop down much faster than before. On the panel that said in which floor they were, the numbers kept constantly changing, becoming higher non-stop in a very fast speed.

Because of the absurd speed, although it wasn't enough to throw them at the ceiling, they still got unbalanced, causing both Shiro and Celes to take support on Issei by grabbing on his clothes.

Through the entire time, Issei kept a straight face as he kept looking at the numbers that kept increasing. He then cocked up his left eye-brow and looked at Sirzechs, "What are you doing?"

Sirzechs, surprised, looked at Issei, "What do you mean?"

Issei sighed, as he struggled to keep his body stable, "Firstly, it's obvious that we feel like we are going down, but why are the numbers increasing? Furthermore, if we consider the speed that the numbers are changing, we would be at the ceiling by now."

Sirzechs widened his eyes, but then laughed a little, "Not bad. I'm surprised."

He then snapped his finger, causing the elevator to suddenly stop. He then looked back at Issei and said, "That was just a special effect that is placed to amaze non-devils. I wanted to use this little trick with you, but it seems that it wasn't useful..."

He then smiled as he lightly tapped on the elevator's door, "The moment I clicked the button, we were already transported to Hell's Trains Station. That effect of going down was simply simulated."

He then stepped out of the elevator, and motioned for Issei and company to follow him.

Walking outside, a large establishment came into their vision. The ceiling was high, so high that Issei almost couldn't see it. The place was also wide, with various seats here and there, but all of them were empty.

In the distance, he could even see a food area with a Hell Donald's in it. It looked just like a MC Donald's, only that it was much redder... and in the parts that should be yellow, it was white with tiny skulls.

He looked at Sirzechs with an amused look, "Hell Donald's?"

Shrugging his shoulders, the Maou said, "Hey, don't blame me." He then motioned around, "Welcome to Hell's Train Station."

Issei nodded as he looked around, "It's indeed a train station like any other... only that it's much bigger..." He then looked back at Sirzechs, "Now that I think of it, was there a magic circle in the elevator?"

The red-haired devil nodded in affirmation.

"So, how did we go by it? Isn't magic power required to use magic circles? Or could it be a different kind?" Issei asked curiously, as he glanced back at the elevator, that already had its door closed.

Nodding once more, Sirzechs explained, "It's a special kind of magic circle just as you say. It allows being without magic power to be transported, by temporarily coating humans with it's own magic power."

"Alright," Issei nodded, "So, where to now?"

"Follow me," Sirzechs said as he started walking deeper into the Train Station.

Issei then looked at Celes and Shiro, who were on each of his sides, and smiled playfully, "Guess we are in hell now."

"Its heaven if I'm with you," Celes coquettishly smiled as she winked at her adopted brother.

"Cheesy much?" Issei smirked, but he couldn't continue as he was pinched on his waist by Shiro's little hand. The little white-haired loli was annoyed that Celes was getting all the attention.

Looking back at his adopted little sister, he smiled warmly as he patter her head, calming her down. Looking forward, he saw that Sirzechs had stopped and was looking at them, waiting for their interaction to finish.

Sighing, Issei said, "Come on. We wouldn't want to keep the Almighty Lucifer waiting, right?" He then started walking forward, with Shiro and Celes once more at his sides. However, this time, they moved their bodies even closer to Issei and constantly exchanged vicious glances between each other, holding a mental conversation with their eyes.

" _He's mine, little girl,_ " Celes narrowed her eyes in contempt.

" _Nii belongs to me. He always has,_ " Shiro glared back with a vicious look.

" _Who cares? Your time to shine is gone_ ," Celes smirked as she sent a provocative glance at the little loli.

" _Shut up, cow,_ " with narrowed eyes, Shiro mouthed the word cow slowly.

"Cow?! How dare you?!" Celes exclaimed out loud, earning a surprised glance from Issei and Sirzechs.

"You alright, Celes?" Issei asked as he strangely looked at the buxom fifteen years old.

Blushing slightly, the heavenly beauty answered, "It's nothing, Issei," She then looked at Shiro with a murderous look while sending her a message with her eyes, " _You embarrassed me in front of him, you flat-chested bitch!"_

At this point, Shiro's face became annoyed. One of the subjects she less liked was her chest department. In the end, however, she glanced at Celes with an annoyed look, " _It's called Justice, you cow."_

" _Justice? Please, plot is much better,"_ Celes quickly said with her eyes as she understood what Shiro was getting at. In terms of reading manga and animes, they were on the same level of knowledge.

While this conversation was going on, Issei only kept awkwardly walking, trying to ignore it as his adopted sisters kept narrowing their eyes and wriggling their brows non-stop, wondering just what the hell they were doing.

 **Read & Review~!**


	4. Hey, Hell Isn't That Bad!

**Disclaimer: Do I have to repeat myself again? I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OCS.**

 **Chapter FOUR!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Hey, Hell Isn't That Bad!**

* * *

After a couple more minutes of walking, they arrived at a train platform. In front of them, was a rather, well, interesting, train...

The train could hardly be described as a 'normal train'. It was about ten times the length of a normal train and three times taller, and a dozen times wider. It was also much more archaic in design, and it seemed ancient.

Sirzechs then pointed at the train as he smiled, "This is the train exclusive for Maous, the Hell Express Train," He then waved his right hand, causing the doors in the train to slide open.

"Come on in," He said as he walked inside and motioned for the trio to follow him. Nodding, the three of them walked inside, entering the train. Once inside, they saw what luxurious really meant.

The seats... no, sofas would be a better word to describe it, were large enough to fit three people and made from a special kind of leather. In front of each sit, there was a television that seemed to not be of any of the brands that Issei knew.

In total, there were around one hundred seats like this throughout the entire train, giving off a rather interesting feeling. Even when Issei, who had lived in a huge mansion all his life and enjoyed all kids of riches saw it, he couldn't help but to stand there, dazed.

After a while, he glanced at Sirzechs, "You said that this is the Maous exclusive train?"

Sirzechs nodded, an embarrassed smile on his face.

"So, does that mean that only Maous can ride on it?" Issei inquired once more, a rather amused look on his face.

Once more, Sirzechs nodded.

"Then... why the hell make it so big?!" Issei finally exclaimed. There were only Four Maous! Four! Even if they wanted to, they wouldn't be able to use even half of this train!

"About that..." Sirzechs sweat-dropped a little, wondering how he should explain this, "You see, the previous generation Lucifer... liked spending money."

"Huh?" Issei's eyes widened, "So he got this train... just for the heck of it?"

"Pretty much," Sirzechs nodded with an embarrassed look on his face. He too wasn't so proud of his predecessor. That guy... he was just helpless. No matter who met him, they would be rendered speechless by his antics.

"Either way," Sirzechs continued, trying to take Issei's attention away from that matter, "Make yourself comfortable. The trip to my castle will take a little bit of time. There is enough space for all of you... as you can see." On the last part, he had to suppress a sigh.

Issei simply nodded as he looked around before randomly choosing one of the seats, or rather, sofas. He then sat down, quickly followed by Celes who sat by his side, leaning on his shoulder, and Shiro, who sat on his lap. Issei didn't really seem surprised as he grabbed a remote control and started passing through the channels, trying to see what the people from the underworld watched.

Sirzechs cocked up his left eyebrow as he with an amused looked at the scene of a boy with a girl on his lap and another leaning on him by his side, but chose to keep quiet in the end. Who was he to question?

He then sat down on a seat not too far away and also turned on the television, intending to watch whatever the hell was on.

A couple of minutes later, Issei came to the conclusion that as strange as it may sound, devils were pretty similar to humans when it came to television shows. They had pretty similar programs, and if it wasn't for the fact that he was on hell, he wouldn't even see the difference.

"Seems like the underworld is pretty normal, huh?" Issei mused out loud as he finally settled on a channel. It seemed to be anime kinda thing, about a magical girl.

He then looked back at Sirzechs, who was also passing through the channels, "Hey, Sirzechs, are there any snacks here?" He casually asked, as if talking with a life-long buddy.

If any of the devils were to see him casually talking with Sirzechs, who he had just met a couple of hours ago, like a close friend of his, they wouldn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"Oh, yes," Sirzechs said casually as he waved his hand, making a menu appear in mid-air in front of him. He then waved his hand once more, causing the menu to float in air until it reached Issei's hand.

"Choose whatever you like," He then explained as he went back to watching television, seemingly uninterested.

"Thanks," Issei nodded as he began reading the menu.

Unbeknownst to him, Sirzechs took a glance at him at that time and couldn't help but to sigh, "This kid is just like Fenrir... Only that old wolf would dare to treat someone he just met so casually..." He thought with amusement. Not that he minded, though. He wasn't one that was too concerned with formalities, and he took a liking to Issei's personality, that was just like his best friend's.

Issei was unaware of this as he analyzed the menu, trying to see what could satisfy his appetite. As a person that learned how to cook under Fenrir, he was rather picky about food, and took a rather long time to decide on a dish.

After deciding, he looked at Shiro, who had turned around to look at the menu, "So, have you chosen?"

Shiro nodded her head, "Number 41."

Issei then looked at Celes, who was with her head leaning on the crook of his neck as she read the menu, "How about ya?"

Celes glanced up at Issei with her beautiful blue eyes and said with a smile, "The one you chose."

Issei nodded, already expecting that. He then looked back at Sirzechs, "Three number 41s."

Coincidentally enough, he and Shiro had chosen the same dish. Although she didn't cook as well as Issei, she still knew a thing or two about cooking, and was aware of what was tasty and not-so-tasty. Because of that, their tastes were similar.

Sirzechs turned his attention away from the television and glanced at Issei, "Number 41? Not bad..."

He then snapped his finger, causing the menu on Issei's hands to disappear. He then lightly tapped his left ear, causing a miniature magic circle to appear on top of it.

"Three numbers 41 and one number 15, please," He said slightly, transmitting the message to the cook who lived in the train. Yes, there was even a cook there. Damn you, past Lucifer!

"As you wish, Lucifer-sama," The cook said respectfully as he quickly began to prepare said dishes. Ten minutes later, a maid came in from who-knows-where, carrying two trays of food with her. On one, there were three dishes that looked identical, and on the other, there was... pizza.

The maid was wearing the standard french maid clothes, and had a large bust that her attire did little to hide. Her hair was black and long, falling down to her waist.

She first handed the pizza to Sirzechs, since he was the Maou-sama Lucifer and all that. He thanked her with a smile. She then turned around and walked to Issei and company's sofa, handing them their food.

When she saw Issei, she stopped lightly, and couldn't help but to wonder just where such a handsome male had appeared from. Issei, as someone who worked out every day, had an extremely well-built body, and since his shirt was rather tight, it showed off some of his muscles, something that was intentional, by the way. Since he has them, might as well show off, right?

Going up to his face, he was undoubtedly handsome, with a smart yet relatively playful and wild look. His dove-brown eyes were sharp and bright, something that also caught the maid's attention. His hair was also medium in length, reaching down to the end of his neck, and it was rather unruly.

While she handed them the food, she didn't forget to wink at Issei, something to which Issei smirked, winked back and thanked her. She then secretely mouthed a string of numbers before muttering "call me," while the girls weren't looking.

After that, she excused herself, walking away, swaying her hips seductively the entire time. Issei, who had looked back to observe her fleeting figure, smirked, "Not bad..."

However, he couldn't enjoy it any longer as he had both arms pinched by his two adoptive sisters. Turning around, he saw the two of them sending deadly looks.

Really, if glares could kill, he would have been died an unimaginable number of times just from looking at their faces.

"Mou, Issei," Celes pouted as she looked at Issei with annoyance. "You just have to do that with every woman you see?"

Shiro nodded, for this was one of the only subjects that she actually agreed with her damnable adopted sister, "Baka Nii." She then pinched him on the cheek slightly in order to make her point clearer.

"Sorry..." Issei muttered, although it was obvious that he wasn't sorry in the least. Both girls sighed, knowing that there was no cure for their adoptive brother. The could only blame Fenrir for bringing him up that way.

Sirzechs, on the side, couldn't help but to feel amused. He let out a smirk as he mused out loud, "Seriously... if I didn't know that he was adopted, I would completely believe it if someone told me that he was Fenrir's son."

After that, not much happened in the train, the rest of the trip proceeding rather smoothly. A couple of hours later, the train suddenly started to slow down before completely halting.

Sirzechs got up and looked at the trio, "We're here," He then motioned for them to follow him outside as he walked through the door.

The three of them nodded, and after Shiro, who after a lot of protests, finally got out of Issei's lap, they gathered their baggage and walked out of the train, following Sirzechs.

What they saw outside, however, left them flabbergasted.

In front of them was a huge, huge, castle. It seemed to have over fifteen stories, and it almost reached the skies. It was made of a blackish type of metal, that seemed to shine with the sun light, that surprisingly as it seems, was just like the sun on the human realm.

In fact, the sky was just as blue, and the clouds were a carbon copy of how they were in the human realm. If it weren't for the huge beasts flying in the sky, Issei would have thought that the train had somehow brought them back to earth.

Back to the castle, not only was it tall, it also seemed luxurious. For example, in the entrance, there were two huge, red dragons statutes, at least Issei hoped that they were statues, that glared imposingly at them.

Behind the statues was a humongous door, that seemed like a giant could pass through it easily. There were even various markings that decorated the door, and, obviously, there were made of gold.

Looking at the castle, and then back at the train that had even brought them directly to the front of the castle and not to a train station, he looked at Sirzechs with a knowing look, "Let me guess...This mansion was made by the previous Lucifer? The fact that the trains delivered us right at the entrance also has to deal with him?"

Sirzechs could only nod, embarrassed. Seriously, only him and his peerage lived there, there was no need for it to be so huge. Sadly, the previous Lucifer just had to state two rules that said that all future Lucifers had to live in the mansion and couldn't remodel it. Unless, of course, if they wanted to increase its size. If it was for spending even more money, then there was no problem. That was even explicitly written in the rules.

Soon after, the trio, Issei, Celes and Shiro, followed the Satan into the castle. Entering, they came to the conclusion that if the outside could be considered amazing, the inside... it was simply indescribable.

Think of the most expensive place you have ever seen. It does not even has the right to leak the shoes of the interior of the castle. There was simply nothing that could compare to it...

"You must be kidding me," Issei immediately said as soon as he passed through the door. His eyes were widened to the size of dinner plates and his mouth left agape, hanging in the air.

Behind him, Celes and Shiro had similar expressions, although Shiro's was slightly more restrained, as she had much more resistance to this kind of things. In the end, however, her eyes were still widened and her mouth opened slightly.

The reason for their reactions was simple. The interior of the castle was golden. Gold here, gold there, gold everywhere!

No matter where you looked, you would see gold. The floor, the ceiling, the furniture... all golden! This was a burglar's dream!

Issei slowly and mechanically moved his head towards Sirzechs, "Are you serious?"

The poor Satan could do nothing but to nod weakly, even more ashamed because of his ancestor. He then took in a deep breath and sighed while looking embarrassed, "The interior of this castle... almost made the Devil society go bankrupt."

"Bankrupt?" Issei's eyes widened even more. Although it was a lot, he didn't believe that it was enough to make one of the three great factions actually lose all of their money.

Sighing, Sirzechs continued, "This is only the beginning. In reality, the first floor of the castle was the least expensive one, only made out of gold. The following ones are made of even rarer and more expensive materials...

"For example, the fifth floor, where my study is, is completely made of Imperial Gold and Celestial Bronze, acquired from the Greeks. To get that terrifying amount of materials... even to this day, we are indebted to them."

A saddened look appeared on the pitiful Maou's eyes as he remembered the debt. Even to this day, it was hard dealing with the countless debts that the previous Lucifer Maou left behind for him. He had debts with the Greeks, Norses, Egyptians, Macedonians, Vampires, Elves... every single race or nationality you can think of.

Thankfully, he wasn't in charge of managing the financial area of the underworld. The one in charge of that was the Asmodeus Maou, along with the military. He couldn't help but too deeply pity the poor fellow. Every time he passed by his castle, he could hear him endlessly cursing the previous Lucifer.

Also, for some reason that he didn't know, he also started to hate him too. Every time they walked by each other, Asmodeus would send him an intense and murderous glare with his cold eyes that had heavy dark circles underneath.

Shaking his head to get rid of this useless thoughts, he looked back at the trio of teenagers. "Either way, I'll be showing you guys to your rooms."

After that, Sirzechs started walking through the expensive corridor of the castle until they reached a stairway that shined brightly because of the gold. Climbing it up, they noticed that the materials of the walls, floor and ceiling started changing. This time, it was a blackish color, but still seemed to shine brightly.

Seeing the trio's curious gaze, Sirzechs explained as they got off of the staircase and started walking through the corridors. "This material is Egyptian Black Metal. Extremely precious and even more so, expensive. It's quasi-indestructible, by the way."

Issei and company could only nod weakly to this new information, beginning to understand just how heterogeneous this grand castle was.

After a while of walking around in the second floor, they finally reached a corridor that had many doors on each side. Sirzechs then motioned towards the doors and said, "Freely choose your room. Pick whichever one you want."

All of them nodded, and after a while, all three of them entered the first room on the right. Seeing that, Sirzechs sweat-dropped. They couldn't possibly be thinking of...

However, when he entered the room, he saw that his doubts were indeed spot on. All three of them were already placing their clothes on a closet, as if they intended to live there together. When Sirzechs took notice of that, he couldn't help but to think, _"You must be freaking kidding me..."_

However, he still needed to make sure, so he asked, "Hmm... Issei? Celes? Shiro? Why are you all... in the same room?"

Hearing Sirzechs question, all three of them stopped storing their stuff in the closet and turned around to look at him. Issei then gave a _him are-you-stupid?_ look, "What do you think? We are going to live here."

"I see..." Sirzechs muttered slightly as he sweat-dropped once more. Inside, he was cursing Fenrir. _"What kind of parenting have you freaking done, you damn wolf?!"_

He then asked another question, hoping with all his heart that the answer was yes. "Well, would you like me to bring two other beds to this room for you to sleep in?"

The room was big, even bigger than the room that Issei had back in the human realm. Furthermore, it was mostly empty, with only some scarce furniture here and there, all extremely expensive, and a huge bed that could easily fit four people. However, it still had space to feet two more of those beds easily.

However, Issei simply shook his head upon hearing Sirzechs question, "No need, we always slept on the same one back on the human realm."

"Ah... alright..." Sirzechs eyes widened before he finally answered. He then slowly took a step back and pointed at a bell that was by the side of the bed, "Well, I'll be on my room for the time being. If you need anything, just ring that bell. When dinner is done, either me or one of the maids will come here to tell you."

After that, he quickly left the room and went directly to his own, that was on the third floor. He then threw himself on the bed while he continuously cursed his best friend, "Fenrir, you damn bastard. Do you even know how to raise children?!"

However, as soon as he said that, he felt his pocket vibrating. It was chis cellphone ringing.

He quickly placed his hand in his pocket and fished his phone out. He looked at the screen and saw that it had Fenrir's name on it. Sirzechs sweat-drooped, "Talk of the devil...". In the end, he answered it.

"Hello?"

Not even a second after, a wolfish and mischievous voice came from the line, "Sirzechs?"

"Yes, it's me, you old rogue," Sirzechs answered.

"Hey, how are ya~ How are the kids faring?" Fenrir smirked and asked.

"Good, good..." Sirzechs began before he suddenly remembered that he was supposed to be mad at Fenrir. Immediately, he raged, "Fenrir! You old bastard! Just how have you brought up your children?!"

"Huh?" Fenrir asked as he was slightly taken aback, not understanding where this sudden outrage had come from. "Come again?"

"Come again my ass," Sirzechs cursed as he got up from his laying position and sat down on the bed. "Just how did you bring up those three children? Seriously, they are fifteen-sixteen years old and still sleep on the same bed? Don't you know how to do parenting?"

"Ah..." Fenrir said as he figured out what happened, "I figured that that would happen..."

"You figured that that would happen? That's all you have to say?"

"Yes..." Fenrir asked weakly.

"You...!" Sirzechs was about to say something, but ultimately, gave it up. He couldn't handle that damn old wolf any longer. Sighing, he said, "Either way, this Issei... are you sure you aren't his real father?"

"Issei? Nah, I'm pretty sure..." Fenrir smirked slightly as he said through the phone.

"He is just like you..." Sirzechs muttered before he suddenly stopped as his eyes widened. "Wait, Fenrir, please don't tell me that he is also like you in those aspects?"

"Oh? Which aspects?"

"Womanizer, trouble-maker, mischievous bastard..." Sirzechs began to say a huge list of names.

"Damn, Reddy. You don't need to go that far..." Fenrir sighed while faking being hurt. "Either way, Reddy, don't worry about them too much. Although Issei is kind like me in my past days, a womanizer, he isn't someone rash. You don't have to worry."

Sighing, Sirzechs finally nodded. "Alright, Fenrir. I'll trust you this once."

Following that, both of them said their goodbyes and ended the call. Sirzechs took in a deep breath as he got up from his bed and walked to his desk. Sitting down in a chair, he got some documents and a pen.

"Alright, I should probably hand in their school registration forms..." Sirzechs muttered as he started scribbling on the documents, filling them with the information about the three kids and their situations. After everything was done, he picked up his cellphone.

Going to contacts, he scrolled down to the letter 'm', and after that, started looking for a certain name. Finding it, he tapped on it, starting the call. A couple of seconds later, a slightly deep yet playful voice rang out on the phone.

"Sirzechs-kun?"

"Biblia, I have something that I need from you," Sirzechs said in strict tone, ignoring the other man's causal voice. "I want to enroll some students on your school."

"Oh? For you to personally ask me... could it be that this students have special circumstances?" The person on the other line, Biblia, asked.

"Exactly," Sirzechs started, "They are humans."

Silence followed that. After ten seconds, Sirzechs asked again.

"Biblia?"

Silence followed for three more seconds, before the voice came back, "Sirzechs, humans?"

"Yes."

"Please tell me that this is a joke," Biblia asked while trying to force out a chuckle.

"I'm serious. I'll have Grayfia watch over them while in there," Sirzechs, whoever, crushed Biblia's hopes with this phrase.

"Sirzechs... you..." Biblia started, but stopped. "Alright, do they have their registration forms?"

Nodding, Sirzechs said, "I'll be sending them to you in a moment."

After that, he finished the call and placed his cellphone aside. He then neatly stacked the documents in a bundle and raised his right hand, while muttering some words. In the next moment, a magic circle appeared beneath the documents as they disappeared.

"Alright, Fenrir, it's done," Sirzechs sighed as he let his back rest in the chair, placing his arms behind his head, letting it rest on them as he closed his eyes. "I just hope that you made the right choice."

After a couple more minutes, a small miniature magic circle glowed by his right ear, "Lucifer-sama, the dinner is ready."

Hearing that, Sirzechs nodded, "Alright, Grayfia. I'll be going down. Is she back yet?"

Immediately after, a reply came in, "The Mistress hasn't come back yet. She is probably still with Lady Gremory. She also told me to tell you that she will only be back in an hour or so."

Nodding, Sirzechs got up from his chair and opened the door of the room. Getting out, he said, "The table.. have you already laid out the plates and silverware for our guests?"

"Of course, Lucifer-sama."

"Alright, I'll be there in a second," After that, Sirzechs tapped his right ear slightly, breaking the connection as he headed for the second floor, and to be more specific, Issei and company's room.

Sirzechs walked quickly, and in a couple of minutes, he was already standing in front of the room belonging to the three adopted siblings. The door was closed, so he knocked on it, "The dinner is ready."

He was about to say some more, but suddenly stopped as he came to a realization. He, the Lucifer Maou, was acting just like these kid's butler! Going to their room, saying the dinner is ready... If the other Maous were to here of this, they would mock him for centuries.

However, he still couldn't get angry with the kids. Fenrir had personally asked him to take care of them, and he would guarantee that they received the best treatment. But, at the same time, he made a mental note to have a maid or butler come tell them this next time.

Just as Sirzechs was deep in his thoughts, he heard Issei's voice from the room, "Alright. We will be going in a second."

Within the room, Issei was currently playing chess with Shiro, Celes watching the match while leaning on Issei's right arm. Since there was no video games, he figured that he would just spend time the old-fashioned way.

After hearing Fenrir's words, Issei rejoiced, as he was currently losing. He then looked at Shiro and said, "Let's go now. We will finish it when we get back."

Shiro nodded, "Alright, Nii."

She then got up, but just as she turned around to get up, she heard the noises of pieces falling to the ground. Turning her head around as quickly as lightning, she saw that Issei had just swiped his arm, throwing out all the pieces from the chess board.

When she saw that, she looked annoyed. She understood her Nii clearly. He did that because he was losing just now. Cutely raising an eyebrow in an expression of anger, that to Issei looked extremely cute, she asked, "Nii, what is the meaning of this?"

Seeing that he had been found out, Issei smiled awkwardly and said, "There was fly that landed on the chessboard, so I tried to kill it?"

Shiro's eyebrow raised even further, "Is that a question or a statement?"

Issei simply laughed, getting up with Celes following suit. He then ignored Shiro's past sentence as he walked to the door and when he reached it, he turned back and looked at her with a dazzling smile, "Come on, Shiro. Dinner is ready."

Looking at her rascal of a brother, Shiro could only sigh. In the end, she followed after him and said, "As a reward, I'll sit on Nii's lap for dinner."

Issei simply nodded, already expecting that. In fact, even if he hadn't messed up with the chess game, she would still sit on his lap. Celes, however, had an annoyed look.

" _This damn girl... It's on times like this that I wish to also be a loli..."_ She thought with anger. Even though it would be no problem for Issei if she sat on his lap, it would still get on his way when doing stuff like eating, since she was only a little smaller than him. Shiro, however, could freely sit on his lap, and that wouldn't affect his daily action in the least. It was on rare moments like this that she envied the little, cute, white-haired loli.

After opening the door, they saw that Sirzechs had just begun climbing down the stairs. When he heard the door opening, Sirzechs halted his steps and looked back, smiling.

"Let's go?" He asked, to which the trio nodded as they approached the stairs, starting descend alongside Sirzechs. They went down all the way to the first floor.

After reaching it, Sirzechs turned right and started walking away. Seeing that, the trio followed, and a couple of seconds later, they were looking at a huge, golden, living room.

On the middle, there was a huge table, with dozens of chairs on each side, and two bigger chair at each end of the table. The table, as surprising as it may seem, wasn't golden, and seemed to be made of wood instead. However, Issei had a slight feeling that this table alone was worth more than the entire first floor.

Seeing Issei looking curiously at the table, Sirzechs explained, "This table is made of Heavenly Wood, that is only found in the forest of the elves. Furthermore, it was manufactured by dwarfs. It's one of the most expensive furniture in the castle.

Hearing Sirzechs words, Issei was no longer as surprised as he should have been as he nodded weakly, alright coming to terms with the ridiculous need to spend money that the previous Lucifer had. Shiro and Celes had similar thoughts.

Sirzechs then sat at one of the head chairs and motioned for the trio sit wherever they wanted. Issei then nodded as he walked forward and casually chose a random sit. Immediately after he sat, Shiro climbed up his chair and sat on his lap. At the same time, Celes pulled chair close to him, placed it as close to him as possible, and sat down on it.

Looking at all of that was happening, Sirzechs could only sweat-drop. However, in the end, he decided to simply ignore it, no matter how much he found it strange for Shiro to sit on Issei's lap.

Soon after, the doors on the opposite side of the room opened, which lead to the kitchen. From it, six or so either unbelievably cute or extremely sexy maids came out, all holding trays in their hands, with dishes on them.

When Issei saw the army of maids, his eyes narrowed slightly as he glared at them with no discretion. Noticing that, Shiro and Celes pinched him, but it did naught to stop his lustful gaze.

The maids clearly noticed it, but since he was exceedingly handsome, didn't seem to mind it. Its as they say, there are some things in this world that only the handsome can enjoy.

Some even went as far as to follow the steps of the maid back in the Hell Express, sending Issei either coquettish or sultry smiles as they served the food. Only a selected few managed to keep themselves from flirting with the handsome stud.

The most impressive of all was that even while ogling at girls, Issei managed to keep a straight face. His face was composed and serious, as if admiring a painting, but the lust in his eyes betrayed him. However, to the females, this looked kinda charming.

They were devils, and what female devil didn't love some rough play? As such, they interpreted the lust in Issei's eyes as unmatched stamina and libido, which wasn't really far off to begin with.

While all of that happened, Sirzechs quietly sat by the side, watching as Issei received all the attention, while, he, the handsome red-haired Maou, got nothing. Sighing, he thought, _"Well, the maids know that I'm married, so it can be understood why the don't act with me like that, and instead flirt with Issei. Still, why do I have a feeling of_ _déjà vu?"_

As he though that far, Sirzechs eyes widened as he was reminded of scene that happened a long time ago. At that time, he still had yet to marry his wife, but Fenrir was already engaged to Athena. They were in France, attending an important banquet, and all the rich women in the saloon, even the married ones, kept flocking around the old wolf, completely ignoring Sirzechs presence.

It wasn't that Sirzechs was ugly or plain. In fact, he was extremely handsome, one of the most handsome devils, but compared to Fenrir, he seemed to be somewhat lacking. Fenrir just had that wild and rugged look to him that made females go crazy. His exqusite silver hair and deep amber eyes only helped to captivate the hearts of the females.

In the end, however, he didn't have his way with any of them. As surprising as it may seem, Fenrir was a man of integrity. Since he was already with Athena by that time, he didn't have thoughts of pushing down other females. In fact, in all of the time that he had spent dating Athena, he had never cheated on her, although he could easily have done so thousands of times.

Thinking of that, Sirzechs could only bitterly smile as he thought that this kid was a carbon copy of his adopted father. If only his hair was silver-white hair and amber eyes, he would be sure that he was looking at a younger Fenrir.

In the end, he could only pick up his plate and serve himself as he observed as the maids continuously flirted with the young man. Taking a portion of the various dishes that sat on on the table, he finally placed his plate down and begun to eat.

When he tasted some of the meat, his eyes couldn't help but to widen, "Oh... Grayfia sure has made a miracle..."

His words, while not intentional, caught Issei's attention. His chef's instincts kicking in, he for the first time set his eyes on the food that decorated the wide table.

He could see a variety of dishes, raging from simple ones to exquisite ones. With an entranced look, he placed a bit of everything on his plate, intending to take a little of everything so he could taste them all.

The maids noticed that Issei had begun serving himself, so they no longer said anything as they took a step back and respectfully stood by the side of the table, ready to abide to any wish of the people having dinner.

Only when Shiro and Celes noticed that the maids had pulled back did they stop sending murderous glares at them. At the same time, they also let go of their hands that had kept pinching Issei the entire time, also choosing to start eating.

Soon, all three of them already had their plates in front of them, all of them full with a variety of foods. Issei's plate was by far the fullest, followed Celes who had less food and Shiro, who only choose a tiny little bit of food.

Seeing the food on Shiro's plate, Celes couldn't help but to make fun of the little loli, still mad that she could sit on Issei's lap. "Ara, Shiro, are you only going to eat that much? Aren't you afraid that you will always be that small?"

As soon as Issei heard Celes word, he immediately cursed in his mind as he slowly placed down the fork that was about to reach his mouth, not being able to taste the food that seemed so amazing. He carefully looked at the little loli on his lap, afraid of an outburst. After all, talking about her size had always been a taboo for Shiro.

Sirzechs also stopped eating and set his attention on the drama that was happening around Issei, interested at what would happen.

However, to everyone's surprise, Shiro didn't snap. She continued eating her food like nothing happened, and then said, "You should be worrying about your health first. Eating that much... aren't you afraid of getting fat?"

"You..." Celes got enraged, and was about to pounce at Shiro and beat the crap out of her, but was stopped by Issei's hand. He sent her a deep look and said, "Celes, please, no. You are the one who started it."

Hearing Issei's words, Celes immediately stopped, as she realized that he was right. It was her that took the initiative, to begin with...

With a slightly down-cast look, she said, "Alright, Issei..."

Issei nodded, feeling proud that had stopped a probable catastrophe. He then looked down at his plate, and upon seeing such tasty-looking food, he could feel his mouth watering. Immediately, he brought force to his mouth.

Back with Sirzechs, he could only sigh as he watched Issei's interactions with the two girls. "So young yet can already deal with them so well.."

However, his train of thought was broken, as Issei's body suddenly bolted up straight. His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he looked at his plate and then at his fork. Sirzechs was taken aback by his sudden reaction.

"Issei? Is everything alright?" He asked with curiosity, wondering what had caused Issei to react like that.

But, Issei seemed to have no intention of answering his questions as he immediately asked, "Who cooked this?"

Slightly surprised, Sirzechs answered, "It was Grayfia, one of..."

He couldn't finish his sentence as Issei quickly continued, interrupting him, "Is she still in the kitchen?"

"Yes, but.."

Sirzechs was once more unable to continue his sentence as in that moment, Issei took Shiro out of his lap and dashed to the kitchen. He must absolutely find out just who made these dishes!

Entering it, all that he saw was a lone, silver-haired woman wearing an apron. She was absolutely beautiful, and the moment he saw her, his breath was taken away.

Long silver hair with some small braids, a cold and sharp look, tall and with a devilishly amazing figure, she was a basically a perfect woman. Furthermore, her figure seemed to be the perfect hour-glass. From what Issei could see, given the outlines of her maid uniform, she had a slender abdomen, lithe waist, round buttocks and big, amazing breasts. He simply stood there, dazed.

Immediately after he entered the kitchen, Grayfia also noticed him as she turned around to look at him. She had just been finishing her preparations when this boy suddenly barged it.

"Who might you be?" She asked as if talking to anyone else. It was as if Issei's handsomeness wasn't effective on her.

 **Read & Review~!**


	5. Introduction To Magic!

**Disclaimer: Do I have to repeat myself again? I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OCS.**

 **Chapter FOUR!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - Introduction To Magic!**

* * *

It was currently night in the underworld, and the moon shined up in the night sky, coating the world in beautiful moonlight.

The residence of Sirzechs Lucifer was quiet, most of the inhabitants having already gone to sleep, including the lord of the castle himself, laying next to his wife, that had arrived later that same day.

One floor below Lucifer's room was another room, normally used as a guest room, but that now had three owners. On it, there was a big, luxurious and beautiful bed, a canopy around it. Laying on top of it, basked in moonlight, were three people.

One laid in the middle, and the other two laid on each of the person in the middle sides. The one in the middle was a young man, who seemed to be between seventeen and fifteen years old. His hair was of light brown color, and so were his eyes.

His face was handsome, the rugged, wild and mischievous type. His body was built and chiseled, covered in normal sleeping clothes. On his right side, hugging his arm, was a silver-haired beauty.

This beauty was of a small stature, and looked to be eleven years old, whilst her actual age was actually fourteen. Her petite little body was undeveloped, but it still had an alluring, innocent feel to it. Her face was undoubtedly beautiful, the cute and lovely type. Her eyes were closed, a peaceful, sleeping expression on her face, as she hugged the man's arm, placing it between her thighs and arms, holding to it tightly, as if it was her life-line.

Her silver-white hair, that reached her back, was splattered across the bed. On the ends of her hair, the silver-color dispersed, giving birth to a rainbow-like pattern, giving off a beautiful feel.

Going to the man's left side, there was also a beauty that laid there. This one, in contrast to the other one, had a full and buxom figure, with large, shapely and plentiful breasts, large and round buttocks, a tight waist and a slim, hour-glass figure.

Her face was the sultry, seductive, type, and it was currently resting on the crook of the man's neck. Her bright blue eyes were closed, her long, blonde hair, all over the bed, in a similar fashion to the silver-haired girl's hair, with some her golden locks resting on her face.

Furthermore, like the small, silver-haired girl, she also held onto the young man's arm. She kept it close to her body, between her large and proud peaks, her arms and thighs also wrapped around it, holding it tightly. Her lips were curled at their ends, giving birth to a faint, peaceful smile.

At this moment, the expression of the young man in the middle suddenly flickered, his eyes suddenly opening. He looked around, noticing the moonlight coming from the open window, passing through the curtains. He then cast his gaze to his sides, seeing the two beauties that clung to him.

His lips curled slightly, just as it always did when he saw this scene. He didn't get up, or even move, in consideration for the girls, not wanting to wake them up. With a slight smile in his face, he looked up and thought about what would await him the following day, as he thought back to this day's past events.

After entering the kitchen, before he could even introduce himself to the silver-haired woman, he was immediately pulled back by Celes and Shiro, who forced him to go back to his table and eat. Following that, they kept paying attention to his every move, making sure that he wouldn't go after Grayfia.

Following that, Sirzechs explained that one the next day, he would bring them to the school they would be studying at. As such, Issei couldn't help but to feel troubled.

He had never been in a school before, and although he had watched animes with a school-setting before, he didn't have any real experience. Furthermore, it was a school in hell. No matter how similar the underworld was compared to the human world, there were bound to be differences in the method of teaching.

In the end, though, Issei couldn't take a rain-check on this trip to school, so all he could do was to resign himself to the cruel, miserable, fate of having to study in this school. He also consoled himself with the thoughts of being able to meet female devils.

From what he had seen so far, devils, in terms of appearance, were much, much, more enticing than humans. Every single female devil he had seen so far, in the human world, would definitely be a top-model, and an amazing one at that. As such, although he was troubled by the prospects of having to go to school, he couldn't help but to slightly look forward to it.

Sighing, he simply laid in his bed, waiting for sleep to take over him again. A few moments later, he had eyes slowly closed, his breathing stabilized, and once more, drifted into a peaceful slumber.

...

...

...

In the next morning, Issei and his adopted sisters were woken up by someone knocking on the door. Lazily lifting his head up from the bed, he looked at the door, before checking his alarm clock that he had set by his his bed.

When he saw the time, he couldn't help but to curse.

"Damn. It's only 5:30 am. Who the hell is trying to wake me up in this hour?"

Of course, he had completely forgotten about the fact that he had school. Or maybe, his brain had forced him to forget...

Looking back at the door, annoyance clearly shown in his eyes, Issei asked with coldness, "Who is it?"

From behind the door, a calm yet warm male voice came out.

"It's me, Sirzechs. Just here to tell you to get dressed already. We'll be leaving shortly."

Sirzechs? Issei's eyes widened, before wave after wave of memories came upon him, his eyes suddenly shining in enlightenment.

"Alright," Issei answered, now aware of the situation he was in, cursing silently in his mind. Following his answer, he could hear the sound of footsteps getting smaller, which meant that Sirzechs had walked away.

Deeply inhaling, filling his lungs with the unpolluted air of the underworld, Issei looked down, eying his two sisters who hadn't been awoken by the knocking.

Looking at their cute faces, the corner of his lips curled up in a smile. However, he remembered his task at hand, and forced himself to carry on with what should be done.

He then shook his arms slightly. "Shiro, Celes, we need to get ready."

"Hmmn~?"

"Mn?"

Immediately after he shook them, their eyes opened, only to blink a few time. Both girls looked around, before settling their gazes on Issei.

"Nii?" "Ise-kun?"

Sighing, Issei freed his arms from their grasps as he slowly got up from his bed and walked to the closet, while explaining the situation, "We have school today. We need to get ready, remember?"

"Oh?" Celes face revealed a surprised expression before nodding, also getting off of the bed and heading towards the closet. Shiro, however, stayed in bed, gazing at the alarm clock in a trance-like manner.

Looking at his cute little sister, Issei couldn't help but to ask, "Shiro? Anything wrong?"

However, at that moment, he saw his little sister's eyes watered as tears started to run down her cute, rosy cheeks. She then turned around to face Issei, an expression that could shatter hearts on her face.

"Nii..." She muttered. "It's so early..."

Hearing her words and seeing her expression, Issei sweat-dropped. "Shiro, please, get over your issue of waking up early..."

At this point, he remembered another peculiar characteristic of his petite little sister. She absolutely, utterly, loathed waking up early. In that regard, she simply had no saving.

"Nii..." She repeated again as she turned around and buried her face in the pillow. "I'm not going!" After that, she pulled the sheets back up, covering herself.

Looking at that scene, Issei could only sigh and shake his head as he continued his walk to the closet. After arriving there, he picked out the clothes that Sirzechs had gotten for them, which were their uniforms.

The male version consisted of a white dress shirt and a dark suit jacket for the upper body. The jacket had white lines as its outlines, and it's sleeves were pulled back, held together by a button. On the breast pocket, there was what seemed to be a symbol of a golden, Egyptian-style eye.

For the lower clothing, it consisted of grayish pants and dark-brown penny loafers. It also came with a red, checkered, necktie.

As for the female uniform, it consisted of the same dark suit jacket, albeit slightly shorter and more feminine. It also came with the female version of the dress-shirt and bow tie. Also, for the lower body, it came with a red, checkered, short skirt.

There was a single male uniform, while two female uniforms, one much bigger than the other.

Seeing the uniform, Issei nodded slightly, seemingly pleased, before giving the biggest female one to Celes, who was waiting by his side.

"Thanks, Ise."

She then took it in her arms, winked at him, and walked into the room's bathroom. However, just as she opened the door, she looked back at him with a sultry smile.

"Don't peek~"

"Hai, hai." Issei nodded, although he was sure that even if he peeked, he wouldn't be in much trouble. After all, he knew that the girl actually wanted him to peek.

After that, Celes nodded slightly, although a little displeased by his lack of interest. In the end, she closed the door of the bathroom, that was inside the room.

Oh yeah, it was a suite. Yeah, the previous Lucifer sure did like to spend money. In fact, ALL of the rooms in the castle had bathrooms, including the study, living room, kitchen... bathrooms everywhere. It seemed that not only did the previous Lucifer like to spend, he was also fond of bathroom. Or he had a serious bathroom problem, that he had to go to it every second, going so far as to place a bathroom in every single corner of the castle. If it was the latter, Issei really didn't want to know.

Anyhow, Issei then took the smaller female uniform in his arms and walked to the bed, where Shiro was already sleeping. Sighing, he pulled back the sheets, making the little girl's body shake slightly. Her eyes immediately opened, glancing around in confusion before finally settling on Issei.

"Nii?"

Issei didn't say anything, and simply picked her up from the bed in princess carry, taking her away from it. At this point, Shiro's eyes widened as terror appeared on them.

"Nii?! The bed!" She screamed frantically, as she tried to twist her body around and free herself from his hold and jump onto his bed.

However, Issei didn't pay heed to her words, nor did he bother with her struggling, as he got her to the other side of the room, placing her down on the sofa and handing her the uniform. Afterward, he walked back, crossed his arms and glared at her.

"You'll not be getting back to the bed."

"Ua~~?"

Shiro asked, her eyes tearing up again. She tried to run, but Issei, who was trained under Fenrir, was much, much faster than her. She didn't stand a chance. Picking her up again, he placed her down on the sofa, walked back and said.

"Shiro, we really need to go. We don't have a say in this matter." His voice was soft yet strict. In the end, every time he looked at his cute little sister, he would always soften up.

"But..." Shiro pouted cutely.

"Not buts!" Issei exclaimed firmly, crossing his arms once more. It pained him to do this, but it was necessary. Or else, his point wouldn't be delivered as he wanted it to.

"Alright..." Shiro finally nodded while looking down at the ground with a down-cast look.

Seeing his little sister's sad face, Issei's eyes softened even more. He then sighed lightly, and shook his head, thinking that he spoiled his little sister too much. In the end, he still said, "I'll find a way for you to sleep in class. Don't worry."

At this moment, Shiro perked up, hope shining in her eyes, "Really?!"

"Yeah, yeah," Issei nodded, "but only if you get dressed quickly."

Shiro immediately nodded as she took of her long shirt that covered her body, now only clad in her cute, blue, panties. Issei was already used to the sight, so he simply nodded slightly, turned around and walked back to the closet, getting the uniform that he had left there. Picking it up, he examined it as he thought of how he should wear it.

"Maybe... this?"

Issei asked himself as he donned the white dress shirt, pulling up the sleeves to a little above his shoulder. He then placed on the tie and did a loose knot. He also tried to put on the dark suit jacket, but decided against it when he felt that it was uncomfortable, settling to leaving it hanging on his shoulder.

Looking at himself in the mirror that was by the side of the bed, he couldn't help but to smirk lightly, revealing a wild grin.

"Oh... this is gonna be good."

Issei clearly knew that he was handsome, and always used that to pick up girls. As such, he knew that in the style that he was using, it would make his job much easier.

After that, he turned around and saw that Shiro had already donned her uniform, although it was rather loose and messy. Well, it was her style... or maybe she was just lazy to put it on correctly.

At that moment, the door to the bathroom opened up, revealing Celes clad in her school uniform. Differently from the other two, she didn't customize hers too much, and was using it the correct way.

"I'm done~," Celes said with a smile as she looked around the room, searching for her object of affection. However, the first thing she saw was Shiro wearing her uniform in a completely disheveled manner.

"Shiro..." She muttered, slightly distressed at how the young girl was dressed. However, at that moment, she caught sight of Issei.

"Holy..." Was all she could say, not managing to find any other words. Issei was naturally handsome, but when he tried, the result was certainly amazing. In a short while, Celes managed to snap out of it, and quickly swiped the droll that was coming out of her mouth with her sleeves.

After that, she looked at Issei, awaiting for further instructions. Issei noticed that, and nodded.

"Well, we should get going now," Issei opened the door and held it, motioning for the girls to walk out. After they did so, he also walked out and closed the door in the process. Now, in the corridor, he figured that Sirzechs was most likely in the living room, waiting for them. As such, he, along with his sisters, climbed down the stairs, entering the first floor.

There, just as expected, he found Sirzechs, a tall, blue-haired woman on his right side, and not too far away, was the silver-haired beauty from before, still using the french maid costume.

This blue-haired tall woman, from what Issei could figure, was most likely Sirzechs' wife. The day before, he had informed him that his wife was out, having tea with her friends, and had only come back later that day.

She was tall, but not as tall as Sirzechs, being around Grayfia's height. Her hair was blue, and long, tied behind in a thin pony-tail, that reached her buttocks. Her face was sharp, her eyes round and clear, also blue.

She was dressed in a dress that reached her knees, and from it, it was possible to see her curves. She had an extremely curvaceous form, just like Celes, even slightly more than her. All in all, she was undoubtedly beautiful.

If it wasn't for the fact that she was Sirzechs' wife, Issei most likely would have already tried to hit on her. In the end, Issei wasn't much into NTR, and also respected Sirzechs, so he didn't dare to do anything. Furthermore, the fact that Sirzechs could kill him only by thinking also was a crucial factor in his decision.

Seeing the three of them enter the room, Sirzechs smiled lightly. "I see that you're all here. Let's get going. I'll explain about the situation on the way."

After that, he turned around and walked to the door, Grayfia and his wife following behind. Issei looked at his two adopted sisters, nodded and then walked forward, following Sirzechs outside.

Leaving the castle, what they saw was the huge garden that they had seen earlier. On the far end, there was the same train from the day before, the Hell Express Train.

When Issei caught sight of the train, he looked at Sirzechs with disbelief. "We are taking the train to school?"

Sirzechs nodded, once more turning slightly flustered, "Well, I can't use magic circles with you guys... also, this train is literally the personal train for the Maous. We can use it to get wherever we want."

After that, he walked to the train, everyone following him. After reaching it, the doors automatically opened, and they entered. Inside, Issei, Shiro and Celes sat on the same place that they had used on the previous day. As for Sirzechs, his wife and Grayfia, they simply summoned a sofa in front of Issei's, blocking their view from the television.

After that, both Sirzechs and his wife sat down, while Grayfia stood by the side, a respectful yet monotone look on her face.

Sirzechs then settled his gaze on Issei and company and kindly smiled, "First things first, I believe that you still don't know my wife. I'll start with introductions."

He then motioned towards Shiro, "This is Shiro." After that, he motioned for both Issei and Celes, saying their names. When he finished, his wife nodded.

"I'm Misao, of the Narumi family. It's a pleasure to meet you," She kindly smiled at the three kids. She then turned around and looked at Issei, a look of confusion etched on face.

When she looked at the young man, she had a feeling that he had seen him, or at least someone that looked like him somewhere. However, she just couldn't remember that someone, although she had a feeling in her gut that she definitely hated that someone.

In deep though, she looked at Issei strangely and said in a dazed manner. "You remind me of someone... Not someone good though..."

"Fenrir?" Sirzechs suggested, although it wasn't much of a suggestion, since he was sure that he was right.

Misao's eyes widened as the faint image of that someone suddenly became clear, transforming into a tall, rugged, male in his mid to late twenties, silver hair and amber-colored eyes, a foolish grin on his face. Misao's face suddenly became one of intense hatred. "Oh yes, that damnable wolf!". She cursed in clear disgust.

Sirzechs sweat-dropped lightly, as he remembered that he had forgotten to tell his wife the situation about the kids, "They are actually Fenrir and Athena's adopted children."

"What?!" A look of disbelief flashed across Misao's eyes. She looked at the teens in front of her again, glancing back and forth between them and Sirzechs, and seeing the sincere look in his face, she was sure sure that he wasn't lying.

She then remembered something, instantly turning her head to look at Issei worriedly, "Tell me, boy, how much has he corrupted you?!"

Issei was about to answer, but his adopted sisters beat him to it.

"...Completely."

"There's no saving for him."

Shiro and Celes said in order.

"So it's to late to save him..." Misao closed her eyes, a look of sadness on her face as she looked at Issei. "I pity you..."

"What is up with these events?" Issei couldn't help but to think, sweat-dropping.

However, he kept quiet as he glanced at Sirzechs, his eyes saying: "Hey, what the heck is going on here?!"

Sirzechs could only nod in an apologetic manner, his eyes saying: "Don't mind her..."

At this moment, Sirzechs coughed slightly, gaining the attention of everyone in the vicinity. He first looked at Misao, "Dear, let's forget about Fenrir for now. We have other subjects to address to."

He then turned around to face Issei, Shiro and Celes. "Well, before I start telling you about the school, I suppose I should begin with how the Devil's magic work."

All three of them nodded, so he continued.

"Alright, let's begin. Well... I'll start with the types of magic," Sirzechs said as he straightened his back, preparing for the long explanation.

"Firstly, all of the three main factions use different types of magic. We, devil, use the devil magic, also known as the sinful magic. You see, there's a reason why it's called this way. That's because the sinful magic derives its power from the seven sins, which are Lust, Pride, Sloth, Wrath, Greed, Gluttony and Envy. In our terms, they are called, respectively, Luxuria, Superbia, Acedia, Ira, Avaratia, Gula and Invidia.

As I said before, the sinful magic derives from the Seven Deadly Sins. Each devil must choose one of the sins in order to practice magic. You see, we call the sins as Archives, and a devil can only choose one, and it's impossible to change it later on. Usually, we choose a sin that is the opposite of our personality.

Anyways, each sins has different kinds of magic, which are called Thema. Differently from the Archives, each Devil is allowed to have more than one Thema. As for how many you have, it all depends on your hard work and talent.

Well, Themas, are, in fact, different kinds of magic. For example, my Archive is is the Ira, which represents Wrath."

Reaching that point, Sirzechs raised up his left hand, and on it, a black energy ball suddenly appeared.

He then continued, "I have four Themas and a large amount of magical power, which grants me the title of an Ultimate-class devil War God. This is also the fact why I received the title of Lucifer."

He then motioned towards the floating, menacing, black energy ball on his hand.

"This ball is the product of one of my Thema, the Annihilatio Thema. Normally, all of the Themas from the Ira Archive are focused on either destruction or runes, and my Thema is the former. For example, if this sphere of energy touches anything, it will immediately be erased from existence."

Intending to show-case his powers, he threw a glass cup up in the air and launched the sphere at it. The moment they collided, the glass cup suddenly disappeared, completely erased from existence.

After that, Sirzechs smiled lightly as he saw the surprised looks on the faces of all the three teens. Well, two teens, as Issei had a look of longing on his face as he watched the magic spell. When he gazed at that amazing power, he couldn't help but to feel pain in his heart, knowing that it was impossible for him to achieve that level.

Sirzechs then coughed once gain, making everyone turn their eyes back to him, before continuing, "Either way, I have three more Themas, but they are too destructive, and can't be used here. Anyway, that's the basics about Archives and Themas. The rest should be taught in school."

He then stopped, seemed to think of how he should proceed, and then continued, "Well, the school you'll be attending is a devil-exclusive school, and there are many classes there focused solely on magic. I have already talked to the principal, and you'll be excluded from these classes.

Anyways, that's all you really need to know about Devil Magic. As for the school, it is one of the three main Magic Schools of the underworld, the Royal Biblia Academy."

Sirzechs then looked at his wife and inquired, "Did I leave anything out?"

Misao, surprisingly, nodded as she said, "Yes, but no need to continue. I'll take over now."

Sirzechs looked slightly surprised, but nodded in the end. Misao then turned around and faced the three teens.

"So, just like my husband said, the school you'll be going to is the Royal Biblia Academy. I believe that before you go there, I should tell you about some other characteristics about devils.

You see, although there are as many devil as there are humans, which means that there are much more members from the Devil race than the other two factions, we aren't the strongest. That's because the magic we use, the sinful magic, is actually extremely difficult to learn, and those that are actually good at it is only a small percentage. While, for the Angels and Fallen Angels, their magic is much, much easier to learn, so they actually end up having the advantage.

Furthermore, it must also be said that there's another thing about the sinful magic. It's actually rare to see a male devil using Devil Magic, as to them, it's much more difficult to control than for the females. The reason for that is unknown, so don't bother asking me."

She then stopped, and saw the thoughtful look on Issei's eyes. Sighing, she confirmed his thoughts, "Yes, Corrupted Boy, this means what you are thinking. Most of the student body of the school is composed of females."

Hearing that, an excited look appeared on Issei's face, now really looking forward to the school. A school composed mainly of female students? Just how lucky could he get? In Issei's mind, he was already thinking: "Infinite Stratos, here I go!"

Anyhow, ignoring Issei's antics, Misao continued. "Either way, there are still some strong male devils. My hubby, for example, is the strongest out of all the Maous, and is a male. Also, the headmaster of the Royal Biblia Academy, Master Biblia, is also an extremely strong devil, and still male."

She then stopped and nodded, "Well, that should be all that you need to know. Any questions?"

The two girls shook their heads, Celes for already knowing this information and Shiro because she was simply uninterested. Differently from Issei, she had no chuunybyou fantasies, and wasn't that attracted to magic and such. In fact, the only thing that could truly make her interested was her Nii, all other things aside from him were simply secondary and of minor importance.

Issei, however, couldn't help but to ask, "I only have a single question."

"Oh?" Misao seemed surprised, before smiling lightly, "Please, do say it."

Issei nodded, "Well, I'm just curious as to how me and Shiro are expected to survive there. Differently from Celes, we have no magic power. Although I have a Sacred Gear, and probably a strong one, I'm still unable to activate it."

Hearing his question, Misao was about to answer, but this time this time, Sirzechs was faster as he immediately took that opportunity to enter the conversation once more, "Obviously, we have already arranged for that. While in the school, my queen, Grayfia, will keep a close watch on you."

"Grayfia?" Issei said in surprise, subconsciously glancing at the silver-haired beauty. His lips curled up slightly, but just as they did so, Issei realized something from what Sirzechs had said.

"Wait... your queen?"

Queen...? Just what did he mean by that? Could that be some kinky way of saying mistress? Like, Sirzechs had an inferiority-fetish or something? Damn... that would be... strange, to say the least.

However, at this moment, an expression of enlightenment appeared on both Sirzechs' and Misao's faces. The Satan then exclaimed, "Ah! I knew that I had forgotten something!"

He then looked at Issei and said, "You see, the devils also has another system, the Evil Piece system."

"Evil Piece system?" Issei inquired, his interest piqued. At the very least, that name really did sound like something interesting.

"Yes," Sirzechs nodded. "The evil piece system was only created recently, and it allows we, pure-breed devils, to resurrect other races into devils."

"Resurrect?" At this point, not only Issei, but also Celes, and hell, even Shiro's interest was piqued.

"Yes, resurrect," Misao took over and nodded. "You see, the evil piece system is based on the chess system. There are eight pawns, two knights, two bishops, two towers, one queen and one king, and each one of them is in the form of a piece that can be used to resurrect someone. For example, if a person has died recently, by placing this piece on their chest, they would be able to resurrect into a devil."

"Oh? Resurrect into a devil?" Issei asked. "Then... am I right to say that each people needs different amount of pieces? After all, a Sacred Gear user is bound to cost much more than a normal human."

"Sharp... Just like Fenrir," Sirzechs acknowledged. "Indeed, different people need different amount of pieces. However, that isn't the main focus. You see, the main point here is the fact that the resurrected devils would become part of the peerage of the person that resurrected him. That peerage would be that person's personal army, and their team."

Issei nodded, motioning for him to continue.

"Anyways, although this is important information, you shouldn't pay too much attention about it. It will most likely be taught in your classes in the Biblia academy, and there are only a limited number of devils there that have peerages, so it isn't of much importance. In fact, in the entire school, aside from the principal and some of the teachers, there are only two students there who possess peerages."

"Two students? Who are they?" Issei inquired, clearly interested. After all, for a devil to have a peerage, from what Issei could see, it would mean that their ranking in society was definitely not a low one.

When he heard Issei's question, the corner of Sirzechs' lips curled up in a smile as he answered, "My little sister, Rias Gremory, and the little sister of the Leviathan Maou, Sona Sitri."

 **Read & Review~!**

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys~ How are you doing? Either way, this is the new chapter, and the story will officially enter the main arc from now own. Some of you may or may not have noticed, but I'm mixing up the Trinity Seven universe with the DxD universe in the initial stages. (I mentioned previously that it would have many crossovers. The Trinity Seven one is only one of them.)**

 **But, worry not! I have already figured most of the things out, so this won't be a horribly made story with elements from other novels suddenly thrown in the middle. Everything will make sense, and will complement each other!**

 **Also, as for the uniform, it's the same used in Trinity Seven. The way Shiro uses it is in the messy manner, the sleeves covering her hands, the bow tie twisted around, and well, slightly disheveled. As for Issei, well, he uses it just like Eishi Tsukasa from Shokugeki no Souma. Google him and you'll understand his style.**

 **Well, am I missing anything? Oh yeah, Sirzechs' wife, Misao. Well, she is an OC and her appearance... is based... on my imagination, really... Well, this also shows that Grayfia will NOT be in a relationship with Issei. As I said, he isn't into NTR. Hint... hint... hint...**

 **Either way, that's about all for now. Expect a new chapter the following week, either Saturday or Sunday~!**


	6. Release Them

**New chapter out! Hope you enjoy it~!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - Release Them**

* * *

A couple of minutes later, a large, imposing, building entered his line of sight. The building was large, at least large enough to fit ten of Sirzechs castles within it. And, that was definitely an achievement to be proud of.

Not only that, it had an archaic feel to it. The building was clearly old-fashioned, with architecture style that most likely dated back to the middle-ages. Still, it was well-kept and tidy. Surrounding it, there was also a huge campus.

Aside from this large, main building, there were also various other strangely-shaped buildings in the campus. For example, not too far away from the train where Issei was, was a huge arena, with a dome-like ceiling. Right across it was a bathhouse.

When Issei caught sight of it through the window, his smart, brown, eyes widened at the sheer massiveness of the building as he immediately glanced at Sirzechs, "Is that the Royal Biblia Academy?"

"Exactly," said the Maou with a proud smile on his face. After all, he did have the qualifications to be proud. This building belonged to the Devils factions, and as one of the rulers of said faction, he could boast its achievements as his own.

At this point, both Celes and Shiro also looked over at the window and gazed at the large campus. Their widened eyes revealed amazement. After all, they had never seen such a grandiose building before... Even Sirzechs castle paled in comparison.

After a while, the train suddenly halted mid-air, and descended to the ground, right in the middle of the campus, near to the school's main building. Thankfully, the classes had already started, and no students were nearby, so no one took notice of the huge, menacing train literally flying into the middle of the yard. Or else, well... that could lead to some needless troubles.

A couple of minutes later, Issei, his sisters, along with Sizerchs, his wife and Grayfia, were already inside the building, standing in front of a large door, with two wooden pillars on each side. Sizerchs then walked over and knocked lightly on the door.

From the other side, after a couple of seconds, a playful yet deep voice came.

"Come in."

Sizerchs nodded, turned around to look at Issei and company one last time, gave them a reassuring smile and opened the door, leading his group in. Inside, the decoration was rather scarce. There was only a large table with some messy paperwork on top and a window behind it. Aside from that, the room seemed kinda bleak

Anyhow, sitting on a chair, with his elbows resting on the table and his chin laying on his hands, was man.

From what Issei could see, he was tall and slender, with long, pale, hair tied in a pony tail. His eyes were sharp, of a light red color. Right in front of his eyes, resting on his nose, were his glasses.

As for clothing, he wore a white dress-shirt, with a suit on top of it. His right hand also had a black glove stuck on it, while his left hand was bare.

As soon as the strange-looking man caught sight of Sirzechs, a bright smile appeared on his face.

"Of, if it isn't Sizerchs~" He exclaimed happily, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

The maou in question sighed, "I already told you that I would be bringing in some new students..."

"Oh, yes, yes," The man exclaimed lightly while waving his hands. He then directed his gaze towards Issei and his sisters. The moment he did so, his eyes suddenly narrowed lightly as he gave an evaluation.

He started with Issei. For a fraction of second, his eyes narrowed darkly, but as soon as it came, it disappeared. No one noticed.

"Hmm... wields a Sacred Gear..." He began. "Longinus-class, I presume..."

His eyes then fixed on Celes.

"Oh? Not human?" He asked in surprise, earning an astonished look from everyone in the room. Nevertheless, he looked at Shiro in the end.

"As for you..." He began, but suddenly stopped mid-way, his eyes widening, "Who would have thought..." However, he didn't elaborate any further.

Finally, he looked back at Sirzechs, a smart smile on his face, "And here I was, thinking that you would bring me some normal humans..."

Shrugging his shoulders, Sirzechs looked back at him, "I never said so..." He sighed and turned around to gaze at Issei and his friends. "Well, this man before you is the headmaster of the Royal Biblia Academy, Master Biblia."

Master Biblia? Issei's eyes widened slightly. Was this truly this man's real name? How strange... Or could it be that this was just a title or alias? Still, it's strange nonetheless.

Issei then took a step forward and extended his hand towards Master Biblia, "Issei Hyoudou. Nice to meet you."

Master Biblia looked at his outstretched hand for a slight second, before shaking it with his ungloved hand, a small smile on his face. "Likewise."

Issei then stepped back, back to where his adopted sisters were standing. Sirzechs then noticed that the introductions were done, as the girls showed no intention of introducing themselves. As for his wife and Grayfia... they stood close to the door, as far away from Biblia as possible.

"Either way, Sirzechs," Master Biblia began, gathering everyone's attention. "Why does this Issei Hyoudou reminds me of someone?"

Hearing that question, Sirzechs couldn't help but to sigh. This was the second time he was asked this same question in a time-span of an hour... Maybe he should just hang a plaque on Issei's shoulders that said: "I'm Fenrir's adopted son!" That would definitely save him a lot of time...

"He's Fenrir adopted children," In the end Sirzechs decided against getting him the plaque. Even if he did, he was pretty much sure that there was no way that Issei would even wear it.

"What?!" A look of disbelief ran across Master Biblia's face before he immediately turned his head to gaze at Issei. After a moment, a look of enlightenment flashed in his eyes, "Wow... they truly look similar..."

Suddenly, he seemed to have thought of something and asked with a sly grin, "So, Issei-kun, how's the old wolf doing?"

"Pretty fine," Issei answered back, slightly surprised at the fact that all the way until now, everyone that he had met in the underworld seemed to know Fenrir in one way or another. Could it be that he was some kind of celebrity or something down here? That would truly explain some things...

"Well, either way, Biblia," Sizerchs called out, gathering everyone's attention. "I already told you the details. Take care of them."

After that, he turned around, nodded towards the siblings, and headed outside of the room, opening the door and walking out. Misao, who had stayed behind, seemed to be struggling over something as if she was faced with some difficult decision. After a while, however, she finally gave in. Even she, the wife of the Maou, needed to show respect to her superiors.

"If you excuse me, Master Biblia." She said politely, albeit in a forced manner. In the next moment, before Master Biblia could even answer, she rushed out of the room. In Misao's opinion, that was the maximum amount of respect that she would ever show to that sly...lewd...man.

"Misao-chan~" Master Biblia called out, clearly displeased at the sudden leave of the beauty. However, he soon shook it off, as if used to it. He then turned around to gaze at Grayfia, who immediately took a step back, a wary look in her face, as she seemed prepared to engage in battle at any given moment. The atmosphere in the room also dropped by a few levels.

"So, Grayfia-chan..." Master Biblia smiled widely, completely not bothered by the sudden drop in the temperature. "Since you will be staying here, how about staying with me in my room? I have got an empty space in my bed just for you..."

The silver-haired Queen then clenched her teeth as she had to resist the urge to punch a hole through the lascivious man's face. In the end, she forced herself to bow down as she tried to speak in a polite tone, "I'm flattered, but I already have my plans, Master Biblia."

"Ah~" Master Biblia shook his head, "That's no good~"

He was about to continue, but when he noticed the cold, cold, look on Grayfia's face, he suddenly stopped, deciding that he had teased her enough. Sighing, he turned around to face the trio of siblings, who were watching his interactions with the silver queen with keen interest.

"So, how much has Sirzechs told you about magic?"

Issei thought over for a bit before replying, "The basics."

Master Biblia nodded. "Well, that should be enough for the time being..." He then stopped and seemed to think of something, "Well, I only have one warning."

"What is it?" asked Issei curiously.

"Well, this warning is exactly for you," Master Biblia smiled, "Don't try to harass the female students here, it will end badly..." While Master Biblia said that, he shuddered a little, as if reminiscing to past and cruel times. From what Issei could see, he was clearly speaking from experiencing.

Although Issei considered this advice valuable, he was still curious as to why Master Biblia presumed that it would be useful to him, so Issei couldn't help but to ask, "Is there any reason why you're telling me this?"

When Master Biblia heard his sentence, he smiled brightly as he got up from his chair, walked over to Issei and placed his arm over his shoulder while he whispered in his ear, "I could recognize a kindred soul anywhere... furthermore, you're Fenrir's kid..."

While he said that, he placed something in the young man's pockets. After that, he winked at him lightly and smiled slyly, "Use them well."

Afterward, he took a step back and looked over everyone in the room. His facial expression was a happy one, and his sharp eyes were shining brightly.

"Well, all you need to know will be taught during class, so don't worry too much." He then turned around to face Grayfia, "You'll be watching them from the distance or up-close?"

"Distance," Grayfia answered briskly, full of coldness.

Master Biblia winced at her coldness, and couldn't help but to mutter, "Keep it up like that, and you won't get yourself a husband..."

The moment Grayfia heard that, her eyes narrowed as the atmosphere in the room grew even colder than before. Issei could have sworn that he caught sight of ice shards appearing around her."What did you say?"

Master Biblia quickly took a step back as he waved his hands in front of him in a protecting manner, "Nothing, nothing, hahaha..."

By the side, Issei's eyes were widened. At first, he had thought that this Grayfia woman was Sirzechs' Mistress or something, but now he had been proven wrong. Furthermore, she was single from the looks of it... A smile crept up on Issei's lips.

"How interesting..." He muttered slightly. By his sides, the eyes of his sisters grew sharper, as they clearly understood their brother's line of thoughts. In the end, however, they weren't too worried, as they believed that no matter how good Issei was, it would be impossible to capture the heart of the silver-haired Queen. After all, he was just too weak when compared to her.

Anyhow, Master Biblia addressed Grayfia once more, "Alright... so, I'll be calling someone to lead them to class right now. Will you..."

Before he could continue, Grayfia suddenly disappeared from sight. Even though she had clearly disappeared, Issei still could feel that, somehow, he was still being watched.

Sweat-dropping, Master Biblia sighed, "As cold as always... How fitting," he then turned around to face Issei and his sisters. "Well, I'll be placing you in class 1A."

After that, he touched his left ear slightly, a magic circle appearing on it. After whispering some words, it disappeared. He then looked back at Issei, "Well, I have already called your homeroom teacher here. She should arrive in a minute or two."

Issei nodded, and then asked, "As for us being human.. will that be kept a secret or will be open to public?"

"Public," Master Biblia shook his head, "It would be impossible to conceal it, anyways. Well, maybe your sister Celes could pull it off by using her own magic power, but for you and Shiro, it's simply impossible."

"Alright," Issei nodded, already expecting such answer. Like Master Biblia, he shared the same line of thought.

After a couple of minutes, someone knocked on the door, and without waiting for an answer, pushed it open. From the other side, what came in was a red-haired beauty. As soon as Issei saw her, his eyes widened.

"Not bad... truly not bad..." Was Issei's first impression of her. The woman in question, was young, around her late-teens, with long red hair that reaches down her waist, styled with a single strand of her bangs braided, as well as the sides of her hair pulled back and held together with a small basic clip.

Her figure, also, was nothing short of top-notch. With plentiful breasts, large buttocks and an hour-glass figure only slightly inferior to Celes, she was nothing short of a goddess.

As for her attire, she was using what Issei assumed to be the school's female uniform, consisting of a white collared blouse, black jacket, checkered skirt, black thigh-high socks, and penny loafers. However, Issei noticed some slight differences. She was wearing the male uniform's neck tie, instead of the female bow tie. Her shirt was also untucked, with shirttails sticking out below the blazer. She also sported a pair of glasses.

"Did you call for me, Headmaster?" The woman bowed politely, her breasts bouncing slightly, which gained Issei's attention. Once more, the poor man was pinched by his sisters.

Master Biblia smiled lightly as he looked at the young woman, "Yes, Lilith-chan." He then pointed towards Issei and his sisters, "Those are the new students that will be entering your class."

"Oh?" Lilith turned her head around, and finally took notice of Issei and company. She then smiled politely, "Nice to meet you."

"It's my pleasure," Issei smiled lightly, entering his gentleman persona. By his sides, his sisters couldn't help but to sweat-drop. Seriously, this brother of theirs...

Lilith smiled politely then turned around to face Master Biblia, "Headmaster, right now we are in the middle of the theoretical knowledge test, and afterward, we will have a practical class. Would you like me to test their abilities then?"

"About that..." Master Biblia smiled awkwardly. "There's no need..."

"Why is that?"

"They can't use magic..." Master Biblia continued. "Because they aren't devils..."

"Huh?" Immediately, a surprised look appeared on Lilith's face as she turned around to face Issei, "Aren't devils? So, Youkai?"

"Not that also..." Master Biblia sighed, "They are humans..."

"Humans?!" Lilith exclaimed in shock, losing her composure. "Headmaster, why are you bringing humans here?!"

"One thing led to another which led to another," Master Biblia replied offhandedly, too lazy to explain the entire situation. "Well, just bring them to class for now."

"But.."

"No buts!" Master Biblia interrupted her. "Only butts!"

Hearing that, Lilith got slightly flustered, "You..."

At that moment, Issei coughed, interrupting the fight that was about to emerge. He then smiled kindly at Lilith, "Lilith-san, is it? The class is still going on right now, right? Shouldn't we get going?"

"Ah?" Lilith's eyes widened. "Yes, yes.." She then walked back to the door while purposely ignoring the headmaster, "Follow me."

Issei nodded and, along with is sisters, followed after her. On the way, however, he didn't forget to give Master Biblia a thumbs-up.

After they had walked out of the room, Biblia sat back in his chair, placing his feet on the table, a thoughtful look on his face. Currently, he was thinking back to the strange trio of siblings.

"Those three siblings are really something. Firstly, we have Celes, a being with enough magic power to be classified as Saint-class... After that, we have Shiro, who has an abnormally high-talent for human magic, with a mind-blowing amount of magic circuits... Finally, and most astonish of all, we have that Issei boy."

When he mentioned Issei's name, his face grew serious, "That boy... he truly isn't to be underestimated. Furthermore, his Sacred Gear... is most likely the least scary part about him..."

He then sighed as he took out his cellphone, going to his photo gallery. There, there were countless pics that he had gotten from the female students while they changed clothes, "Well, let's not think too much into it. Right now, I should just relax..."

While Biblia drooled over the photos taken from the female body of the academy, Issei and his sisters, along with Lilith, finally reached their classroom. Lilith entered first, and announced that there would be new students transferring in. Afterward, she called the three siblings inside.

She first motioned towards Issei, "This is one of our exchange students, Hyoudou Issei-san."

Huh? Issei looked at Lilith curiously, and at that moment, noticed that there weren't any teachers in the room. Furthermore, she was the one introducing them... could it be...

Issei looked over to her and whispered, "You... are the teacher?"

She nodded slightly as she said back to him, "At times like this, you should first greet everyone else," she then stopped, and continued, "Also, stop calling me "you". My name is Lilith."

"Alright, I can live with that..." Issei muttered, acknowledging the fact that his teacher was only two years older than him. He then turned around to face the rest of the students.

"My name, as mentioned previously, is Issei Hyoudou. It's a pleasure to meet you," He bowed politely, before pointing towards his sisters, "This one is my adopted sister, Celes and the other one is my other adopted sister, Shiro."

"It's nice to meet you," Celes bowed slightly, a polite smile on her face.

"..." Shiro, however, kept quiet as she kept her body close to Issei's, her hand resting on his shirt, as she refused to look at the faces of the students. It must be said that Shiro, in contrast to her brother, was a shy person, and much more taciturn.

Issei then suddenly smiled lightly and dropped the bomb, "Also, we are humans."

"WHAT?!" With that single, mind-boggling sentence, everyone in the class revealed flabbergasted expressions as they all exclaimed in unison.

Quickly after, a student raised her hand, "Excuse me! I have a question!"

The one who raised her hand was a young, petite girl, whose blond hair was tied in twin-tails. She looked rather small, only a little taller than Shiro. Her eyes were blue, and her body, although small, wasn't flat, and was rather well proportioned.

"Yes, Selina-san?" Lilith asked as she glared at Issei accusingly. She had planned on slowly explaining to the students about the fact that this trio was composed of humans, but he just went and said it. Issei, however, smiled back at her sheepishly.

Obviously, he had done it in purpose.

In fact, Issei didn't really find the fact that he was human troublesome. Sure, he was much weaker when compared to his classmates, but he wasn't scared. After all, he had the backing of Lucifer and a personal bodyguard, Grayfia. As such, he decided to get the matter of him being human done as soon as possible.

Anyhow, the girl named Selina then looked directly at Issei. "Are you truly human?"

Issei nodded slightly, "Completely." Selina then looked at Lilith with a questioning look.

Sighing, Lilith confirmed it, "He is telling the truth."

When the class heard the confirmation, everyone got agitated once more. Lilith, as their teacher, wouldn't lie, which meant that these three were truly human! Just what sort of concept was this?!

"Alright then.." Selina nodded before turning around to look at Issei once more, "What kind of girls do you like?"

Huh? Issei's eyes widened slightly. Where did this question come from? At that moment, he also noticed the lustful gazes belonging to the female students that followed his every movement. A small smirk appeared on Issei's face as he regained his bearings.

"Ones with big breasts," He replied with a straight face, which earned him a pinch on his waist, courtesy of Shiro. Sighing, he added a follow-up, "Alright, I like the ones with small breasts too..." Hearing that, Shiro nodded slightly, clearly pleased, and released her pinch.

"Enemy of all women..." Selina muttered as she scribbled in a note-book. "Understood. Thank you very much."

"You're welcome," Issei flashed her his gentleman smile while he winked at her.

"Playboy..." Selina muttered once more as she added some new information to her notebook.

What followed after that was what Issei assumed to be normal classes. Aside from the practical classes, everything else was just like he had seen in animes. The only difference is that aside from the main subjects, he also learned more about devils and their magic.

What he had learned, in short, was just some further-in-depth knowledge of what Sirzechs had taught him, so it didn't leave him too surprised. The only two new things that he had learned were about the utilities of the Evil Pieces and about the Trinity Seven.

For the Evil Pieces, like mentioned previously, there were the same amount of pieces per peerage like there would be in a chess game. However, each chess piece had a different property. For example, someone that was resurrected with the knight piece would gain a boost in speed while someone resurrected with the rook piece would get his or hers strength and defense enhanced.

As for the bishop, it increased your magic powers while the queen gave you all of the boosts. Finally, going to the pawn, it gave someone that ability to promote. For example, when a pawn entered what their master would consider an enemy's base, they could change their properties to any of the pieces.

Either way, there was also the Trinity Seven. In short, the trinity seven were the seven mages who stand at the peak of their fields of expertise. All of them have a different Archive, and they all have great achievements within them.

Lilith, Issei's teacher, for example, was a member of the Trinity Seven, with her Thema being Luxuria, which was the equivalent of Lust. Also, as Sirzechs mentioned previously, mages normally choose the Thema that is the opposite of their personality, so that allowed one to have an idea of what kind of person Lilith was.

Anyhow, just like this, one week had gone by. From mornings to afternoons, Issei and his sisters would stay in class, learning about various subjects. And, when it came to practical classes, they were dispensed. As for where they were staying at, it was in the dorm in the campus. Obviously, they all shared a room.

Normally, such a thing would be impossible as the female and male students slept in separate dorms, but since Issei was quick to become bros with the headmaster, he opened an exception and even went as far as creating an additional, albeit much smaller, dorm only for Issei and his sisters. Obviously, Sirzechs also influenced that decision.

Either way, on a particular day, one week after Issei had been enrolled in the school, he received a message from Grayfia, who told him that she wouldn't be able to watch him for today because she had some important business to take care of. She also warned him to not get into any troubles.

During this week, from the shadows, Grayfia was always tailing them, making sure to protect them. Issei was aware of that, so he didn't have many reservations and lived his school live quite willfully. However, this day, she made sure to warn him to not get into trouble, as she would not be able to help him if he did.

This was, without a doubt, the worst day that Grayfia could have ever chosen to handle her business.

During the day, class proceeded as usual. Issei, along with his sisters, sat quietly in class, some times scribbling down some important information on their notebooks and other times sleeping during class. The problem arouse in the afternoon.

As it can be expected, Issei's sisters, Celes and Shiro, were really eye-catching beauties. Most of the male students in the school already had their eyes on them, but no matter how much they tried to advance on the two girls, both girls would always remain oblivious and keep clinging to their adopted brother.

Because of that, coupled with how much attention Issei was receiving from the female student body and the fact that he was only human, some of the male students began to hold ill-intent towards Issei. On this particular day, two of such male students coincidentally decided to set a plan in action.

During lunch, they drugged Issei's and his sisters' foods. On Issei's and Shiro's, since they didn't pose much threat, they only placed some sleeping drug. As for Celes, they went a step further and not only did they add sleeping drug, but also one to seal their powers. They were well informed, and knew that Celes had some attainments in her own kind of magic.

Afterward, it wasn't too hard to bypass the school security and bring the three siblings to a secluded storehouse in the academy that wasn't used anymore. It was far away from the other facilities, and not may people passed by it, so it was the perfect location for what they were planning on doing.

A couple of minutes later, Issei woke up, and the first thing he noticed was how tight his body was. With widened eyes, Issei looked down, only to see that he was tied up to a chair. Looking at his sides, he saw that both his sisters were in similar conditions.

Also, and that moment, he noticed the two males that were glaring at him maliciously. Currently, they were in the opposite side of the room. Their appearances wasn't nothing much, and they look relatively generic. Furthermore, they seemed to be their seniors in the school.

Those two people, who orchestrated the entire plan, immediately noticed the moment that Issei woke up. Obviously, they were waiting for said moment. Their eyes shined brightly as they realized that they could finally set their plan in motion.

The one farthest to the left, whose name as Yue Kazane, smiled cruelly as he said, "Oh, look at who's awake~"

His fellow friend, Kura Niro, at his side nodded, "Yeah, took you long enough..."

Facing such a situation, Issei's eyes widened as he immediately figured out what was happening. Most likely, they had drugged his food and then dragged him here. However, they waited until he woke up... Issei's pupils suddenly constricted as his eyes narrowed. Could it be...

"What do you want?" Issei snarled, clearly angered. If his theory was correct, then he had all the reason in the world to be angry. Currently, he was cursing the fact that Grayfia just HAD to go out this day.

"Us?" The one on the left, Kazane, smiled, "Nothing much..."

Following that, he walked forward and tore open the cords that bound Celes to the chair, only leaving her tied up. While he did so, the one on the right, Niro, did the same with Shiro. When Issei saw that, his eyes narrowed even further. So his theory was correct...

Both of them then went back to their original positions, placed the sleeping girls on a wall, and turned back to look at Issei.

"You know..." Kazane started, "You have been getting on my nerves lately. Like, seriously, you're just a human! How dare you monopolize these two girls to yourself?!"

Niro seemed to share the same views as he nodded, "Yeah! Shiro-chan should belong with us!"

Issei, however, kept calm as he said, "I have connections with Lucifer. You don't know who you're playing with"

"Lucifer?" Kazane sneered. "As if, brat!" While he said that, he turned back to face Celes, a lascivious look in his eyes. He then glanced at Issei, "So, useless human, as punishment for hogging this beauties for yourselves, I'll have you watch while we ravage them."

While he said so, he brought out a knife and was about to use it to rip apart her uniform. However, before he could, Issei's cold voice entered his ears.

"Go one step further and you are dead."

Turning his body around, he saw Issei glaring at him, his eyes filled with killing intent and coldness. Even then, however, he didn't seem to be scared as he smiled darkly, "What can a human like you do to me?! I can do whatever I want!"

He then turned around to face Celes and slapped her hard on the cheek to prove his point, waking her up in the process.

"Hah?"

The blonde muttered in shock, both at being awakened and at being suddenly hurt. It was also at this moment that she caught sight of the situation. She was laying against a wall, completely bound, a man in front of her and in the background was her brother, tied to a chair.

Surprise filled her face, soon overlapped by blood-lust as she glared at the male who had just slapped her. "What do you think you're doing?!"

As if on cue, upon hearing her shout, Shiro, who was by the side, also woke up, and when she saw the situation, her eyes suddenly narrowed darkly. However, her first thought wasn't to worry for herself, but instead, for her Nii.

"Nii, are you alright?" She hurriedly asked, concern all over her face.

When the man who was planning to take her, Niro, heard her worried voice, his expression grew ugly as he turned around to face Issei.

"Why must it always be you?!"

Following that, he raised his hand, a magic circle appearing on it as he exclaimed, "Wind blade!"

From the magic circle, wind started to condense, forming into a medium sized blade of wind that collided directly against Issei's torso, piercing his shirt, and creating a deep cut, that started to bleed profusely.

"Nii!" "Ise!" Both of his sisters exclaimed in shock and concern, obviously worrying for their brother's well-being.

The wounded boy in question didn't even wince as his gaze was as cold as ever. "Release them."

"Oh?" Kazane smirked, "Seems like you have quite the endurance..."

He then walked forward, grabbed Issei's face and brought it down on his knee.

*Crack! *

A sound of something breaking rang out as Kazane lifted Issei's head, showing his bloodied mouth and nose to everyone in the room. Seeing that, Celes and Shiro's face grew even more worried as they called his name again.

Issei, however, once more seemed like he didn't feel pain as he repeated as coldly as ever, "Release them."

"Damn Brat!" The boy cursed once more as he punched Issei hard on the face, finishing breaking his nose. Even then, however, Issei repeated, "Release them."

Kazane struck again, full of loathing, but his answer was the same. Issei kept his hard cold gaze glued onto Kazane as he uttered the same words from before, "Release them."

"Motherfucker!"

*Bam! *

"Release them."

"Bastard!"

*Crack! *

"R-release them."

..

...

…

By the end, Issei was already laying on the ground, his entire body bloodied. The youth then fiercely stamped Issei on the back, the sounds of bones breaking echoing in the room.

"This should finish it." He cursed, his whole body bloodied. Not from his blood, but from Issei's.

However, just as he was about to step away, he found it hard to move. Looking down, he saw a hand grabbing his leg, unwilling to let go.

"Release them." The voice that reached his ears was cold, devoid of any emotion, and sent chills down his spine.

Seeing that, Shiro and Celes, whose throats were already hoarse from shouting, cried. They simply couldn't stand seeing their brother in such a miserable state. Even if it meant sacrificing themselves, they would gladly do it in order to stop their brother's suffering.

"Nii, stop it!" "Ise, this is enough!"

"Fuck you!" Kazane screamed as he launched a wind blade at Issei, piercing his back, blood coming out of the wound in a constant flow. Following that, Issei grew silent, as if he couldn't speak anymore. Either that, or he had died.

"Finally!" The youth exclaimed in joy, turning around to face Celes and Shiro. His friend, that had helped him on beating up Issei, also revealed a lascivious expression as they walked towards the sisters, ready to claim their prizes. They had already spent too much time dealing with the human trash.. they couldn't wait to enjoy themselves with the two sisters.

When they were about to reach the pair of sisters, Kazane's hand on his knife, reading to tear their clothes, his eyes suddenly widened as he felt magic build up behind him. In the next moment, all he felt was wind passing by him as his hand that held a knife flew to the ground.

"Argh!"

Kazane immediately let out a blood-curdling scream as he clenched his now severed arm, his face twisting into one of absolute pain. His eyes, along with his friend's, immediately turned around to see what had happened. However, what they saw completely startled them.

With a completely bloodied body, standing up, was Issei. However, what made them flabbergasted was Issei's eyes. They were no longer brown like before. Instead, in the place where his pupils should have been, there was a magic circle, one in each eye. Both magic circles shined brightly, creating a contrast with his shadowed features.

And, on Issei's hand, there was a magic circle, the same used for the wind blade magic.

The man's eyes widened as he took a step back, "A-aren't you human?!"

Issei, however, didn't say anything as he raised his right hand. Instantly, around his hands, a dozen magic circles appeared, all of them being the ones of the wind blade spell.

"I.. told...you.. to.. release... them..." Issei muttered, his voice hoarse and rigid, as if in a trance. At that moment, the magic circles around him activated, creating countless wind blades that headed directly towards the two youths.

Before Kazane and Nero could even register what was happening, their entire bodies were cut into pieces, their lives being taken in a single second. Further back in the room, with widened eyes, Shiro and Celes watched as their brother completely butchered the two students while using devil magic.

"Ise..." Celes muttered, a look of disbelief in her eyes. As for Shiro, her eyes were widened, unable to utter even a single word.

However, right at the moment that Issei killed the two boys, his eyes suddenly rolled over as his body collided hard against the ground.

 **Read & Review~!**

* * *

 **A/N: Also, if anyone was bothered by the mention of rape (Not really mention, but it could be understood), then I apologize dearly. I also assure you that this will the only part in the entire story where such a thing is mentioned.**


	7. Mysterious Eyes

**NEW CHAP!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 - Mysterious Eyes**

* * *

He didn't know when it started, but at some point through his beating, someone, no, something, started talking to him. The voice was faint, yet bloodthirsty. It didn't seem to be coming from outside him; It was as if it came from inside his mind.

"Do you desire for power?" Was the first question.

Issei wanted to answer, but he couldn't.

"Do you desire for strength? I can give them for you..."

It was at this moment that Kazane threw Issei at the ground and stamped his back. The voice, however, continued as if nothing worthy of note had happened. Still, it seemed to have gotten more excited.

"Do you desire for what should be yours?!

"Do you want revenge?!"

"Do you want to protect your loved ones?!"

"Then..." The voice then grew dark and cruel, sending chills down Issei's spine. "Slaughter everyone! Kill whoever stands in your way! Kill, devour, slaughter! Become a demon, become darkness!"

As soon as the voice resounded in Issei's mind, his eyes widened, as he felt a burning pain coming from them. The pain started faint, as if only a slight candle-fire. Slowly, however, the pain kept increasing. By the end, Issei was about to scream out.

However, as soon as it reached this point, the pain disappeared. His eyes, however, experienced a change. His pupils had disappeared, now replaced by two, shining, magic circles.

At the same time, power started to rush through Issei's veins. His body started regenerating, his pain fading away. Everything started to heal, and not only that, it was as if not only was he healing, he was getting stronger than before.

Lead by this sudden surge of power, Issei's hand grabbed Kazane's retreating leg. The moment he did so, however, he felt something building up on top of him.

He had never felt this feeling before, but the moment he sensed it, he understood – It was magic. For some reason or another, he now could sense the magic.

Unbeknownst to Kazane, he lifted his head up slightly and gazed at the magic circle that adorned his hand. The moment he did so, an endless string of various number and words flashed before his eyes. If it were any other situation, those seemingly randomly placed numbers and letters wouldn't make any sense, but to him, it couldn't be any clearer.

Just from glancing at them, he understood the length of the magic, the amount of magic energy required, the attack power, the area-of-effect, speed and every other characteristic pertaining to it. Not only that, he felt as if he could _use_ the magic.

The wind blade then collided against his back, and he stopped moving. Unknown to others, however, he was now decomposing the information he had acquired. It all felt natural to him... it all made sense!

Slowly, he lifted his body up from the ground and strength started to surge through his body in waves. His eyes glowed brighter, and within his body, something akin to flame sparked. This flame was small, but at the same time, it burned brightly in seven different colors. Issei didn't know how, but he understood that that was the magic of the Seven Deadly Sins.

At the same time, in his head, the cruel and dark voice from before came back.

"This power... it could all be yours," The voice started. "You only need to pass a single test... Kill those two youths who stand in your way!"

Issei nodded weakly, his mind muddled. Currently, he was unable to think straight. Still, he understood that no matter what, he must follow whatever this voice ordered. If he did so, he would be able to acquire what he always wanted, what he always needed – Power.

In the next second, he concentrated on the ever-burning flame within him, and at the same time, thought back to the information he had acquired from observing the wind-blade magic. Slowly, while following the steps, the flame within him released a wisp, that flew to his hands. This wisp then went out of his body, becoming an exact replica of the previous magic circle.

With a single thought on Issei's part, the a wind-blade was sent forward, sailing through the air, before slashing apart Kazane's hand.

"I... told... you..to...release...them." Issei murmured, his voice hoarse. In the next moment, he concentrated on the flame within him again. Wisps once more were released, all of them becoming countless magic circles that surrounded him.

He didn't know what he was doing, how he was doing it, or anything else. It all occurred naturally to him, and all of his actions were from pure, raw instinct.

"Go."

The magic circles around him instantly burst with power, as countless of wind blades appeared. In the next moment, the two youths in front of him were reduced to a pile of minced-up flesh.

As soon as that happened, the voice rang by his ear again.

"You did well... I'll unseal some of your powers for now."

With that, he passed out.

..

…

…..

Issei woke up with a start. His first instinct, as always, was too look around. Thankfully, he confirmed that he was now in what seemed to be the school's infirmary. Just as he was about to breathe out a sigh of relief, he noticed two figures laying by his bed.

One of them was Celes. Her eyes were closed, and she was sitting in a chair, her upper body resting against his bed. She most have probably have been waiting for him to wake for a long time.

As for Shiro, she was in the opposite side of the bed, also sitting in a chair and in the same state as Celes. Both of them were asleep, and were obviously tired. Looking at his two sisters, the corner of Issei's lips curled upwards slightly.

"Thanks, girls..." He murmured slowly, not wanting to wake them up. He then looked down at his body, and saw that most of his wounds had already healed. At the same time, however, many of them had left scars.

"For the scars to have already appeared... Then, it must mean that I truly did regenerate quickly on that fight," Issei got up from his bed slowly, and stood up in the ground. He then tried to move his limbs a little. Although a little stiff, he could already move them fairly well.

"Well, this is for the best." Issei nodded as he carefully picked up Celes' body in a princess carry and laid her on the bed, letting her rest on a better position. Afterward, he did the same with Shiro, placing her on another bed. After covering both of them up, he smiled satisfactorily.

After that was done, he sat down on the chair, waiting for his sisters to wake up. While he did so, he thought back to what had happened in the previous day.

"So, it seems like some kind of being granted me some powers."

Deciding to test if his theory was correct, Issei slowly thought back to what he felt the other day. Power... a surge of power...

Issei closed his eyes, and searched for the seven-colored flame within him. Just as he thought, there it was, burning brightly. Not only that, it was even brighter and bigger than the day before.

"This should be the essence of the Devil's magic," Issei concluded after a while. "Still, I'm only human.. how can I possess such a thing?"

Issei then shook his head. "Well, let's forget about such technical things for now. At the moment, I need to focus..."

He then concentrated, and tried to control the flame. Slowly, one of its wisps separated from it and flew into his bloodstream. With a single thought of his part, the wisp reached his hand, there upon becoming a magic circle.

"Wind Blade."

On the next moment, from the magic circle, a small, curved air current came out, going forward for a few meters before dissipating.

"Invidia Archive... Thema Expectatio, Shamanic Spell branch..." Issei slowly recited the information that he had learned the day before from simply observing the magic. At that moment, not only did he learn it's powers, range, magic consumption, he also learned many other important characteristics regarding it.

Issei then concentrated a little more, and the magic circle in his hands changed slightly. Although it was the same design, some lines were thicker, while some were thinner. Not only that, some lights started to shine brighter than others.

"Wind blade."

From the magic circle, what came out wasn't the usual wind blade. This one was much thicker, faster and wider.

Looking at the result, a surprised look appeared on Issei's face. "So, just from modifying the endless string of numbers and words, I'm able to change the base characteristics of the spell..."

Issei had learned a couple of days back that when it came to devil magic, the only way to change a spell was to increase the amount of magic power used. That, however, would only increase the potency. Aside from that, there were no other rooms for improvements.

What Issei did, however, was to literally change the foundations of the spell, changing the basic characteristics. That was no different from creating a new spell, and even a someone on Lucifer's level wouldn't be able to pull that off. Obviously, Issei was already aware of that, and because of this, he couldn't help but to be surprised.

"The only reason why I'm able to do this is because I managed to analyze the spell yesterday when in that strange mode... I wonder if I can activate it again?"

He then looked around for a mirror, but all that he found was his cell-phone that was resting on top of a table not too far away. "Well, that should do the job."

Picking the cellphone up, Issei turned on the camera function. Once it was loaded, he turned the camera to face himself, allowing him to have a good look of his face, specially his eyes.

Closing his eyes once more, Issei concentrated, thinking back to the feeling that he had felt the day before, much in the same way that he had done when contacting with his seven-colored flame. Slowly, he felt a tugging feeling in the back of his head. In the next moment, he felt a sharp pain in his eyes.

When he opened them again, he saw that in the place where his pupils should have been, there were now two miniature magic circles. They were of a blood-red color, and seemed to shine brightly.

Looking at that, the corner of Issei's lips curled upwards. "So.. I truly am able to activate them." He then closed his eyes again, and dispelled the magic off of them. When they opened, they were back to normal. Once more, he concentrated on his eyes, and soon, he felt a sharp pain, although fainter than last time.

After that, Issei kept activating and deactivating his eyes, until it reached the point when he could activate them in the same instant, without feeling any pain. Seeing that his objective was achieved, Issei breathed out a sigh of relief.

He had always been a perfectionist, and since he saw that these eyes were undoubtedly precious, he wanted to hone them to the peak. So, before even beginning investigating their abilities, he made sure that he would be able to use them at will without backlash.

Issei then blinked, and the magic circles disappeared. In the same second, he blinked again, at the magic circles came back.

Seeing that he had finally achieved what he considered to be peak condition, he was about to celebrate, but suddenly, he remembered something. "Fenrir once told me that in a battle, one millisecond can determine life and death... To blink takes too long.."

This time, without closing his eyes, he tried to activate them. He once more felt a bit of pain, and when he saw that it was possible, he trained on it until he once more reached the point of being able to activate it in the same instant, without even a bit of pain.

"Alright, this should be enough for now.." Issei nodded his head. He then checked the time, and saw that it had already been one hour since he had started training his eyes. "Alright, until the girls wake up, I'll try finding out what else this eye can do."

Placing his cellphone is his pocket, Issei moved back to seat in his chair. With a single thought, the magic circles appeared in his eyes. His first thought, obviously, was too look at the girls with it and determine whether or not her had see-through-clothes vision.

Sadly, even after looking at the girls, no changes occurred in his vision. Shrugging his shoulders, Issei sighed. "Well, a man can dream..."

He then tried many other things, but no matter what, the eyes didn't show any reaction. Up until now, the only times that they had reacted was when he saw Kazane using the wind-blade magic. Armed with this new-found piece of knowledge, Issei began to contemplate.

"The only time they actually worked was when I gazed at magic.. after that, I managed to learn that same magic, and not only that, I became able to change the properties of the magic, something that should have been impossible..."

Issei's fist suddenly struck against his palm in realization. "Could it be that I have something akin to the Sharingan from Naruto?"

As a person that spent his days playing games and watching anime, Issei was clearly knowledgeable on popular series, such as Naruto. He had already finished the manga, and because of that, he was quick to make a connection between his peculiar eyes and the legendary Sharingan.

"Yes... From what I could deduce, this eyes give me the ability to copy, just like the Sharingan. The only difference is that the Sharingan doesn't allow me to modify the spell..."

"Also, it seems that it was that dark voice that granted me these eyes..."

Although Issei couldn't think straight at the time, he clearly remembered everything that had happened, including the mysterious blood-thirsty voice. "I wonder what that was..."

Just as Issei was thinking that, the door of the infirmary suddenly opened, and from the other side, Sirzechs and Grayfia rushed inside. Well, Sirzechs did. Grayfia walked calmly behind, although there was some consternation on her face.

"Where is he?!" Sirzechs immediately looked around, but upon seeing Issei sitting on a chair just fine in the middle of the room and the girls sleeping on the bed, his eyes widened.

"But... Huh?" He had a flabbergasted look on his face, as if he couldn't make heads or tail out of the situation. In reality, when he was in the mansion, he received a call, informing him that Issei had received serious and life-threatening injuries. As such, he came rushing in as fast as he could, but it took him quite some time, as magic circles can't be used in the Royal Biblia Academy.

However, imagine his surprise when saw Issei calmly resting on a chair as he seemed to be musing over something, with both of the girls sleeping on a bed.

"Wait... What?!" Sirzechs quickly snapped out of it and hurried over to Issei. "Are you alright?! Where did they hurt you?!"

"Whoa, I'm fine..." Issei took a step back, a look of surprise in his face. Never in his life would he have expected to see the almighty Lucifer acting like an overly concerned parent.

"Fine?! But, the report...!" Lord Lucifer, however, wouldn't believe him, as he once more tried to make sure that Issei was alright. Obviously, Issei being hurt, to him, was one of the worst outcomes possible. Why? Because of what he would have to face later on.

He knew from experience that Fenrir can be a very, very vengeful person. If he let even a scratch come to his beloved adopted son that he treated better than he would treat his own child, the poor Maou couldn't even imagine the consequences. Getting off with three limbs torn off would be the one of the best outcomes. As for the worst... Sirzechs trembled just from thinking about it.

Seeing the look on the poor Maou's face, Issei sighed as he lifted up his shirt, showing them his upper body. Before, it was almost flawless, and completely scar-less, as every time that he was hurt, Athena would personally heal him. Now, however, after receiving the beating, and regenerating on such a fast speed, his upper body was littered with scars.

"See?" said Issei. "Only scars... no wounds."

However, that didn't serve to make to situation any better, as Sirzechs freaked out even more. He hurriedly grasped Issei's shoulders as he shook him, anime tears coming out of his face. "Please tell me that you had this scars before!"

Amidst the constant shaking, Issei's thoughts were in disorder, and he couldn't think of a lie on-spot. As such, he answered with this beautiful sentence, "Erhm.. No?"

"I'm dead!" Sirzechs eyes widened. He then looked back at Grayfia, madness in his eyes. "Why did you let this happen?! You have doomed us all!"

Before he could start barraging her with curses, Issei's body quickly flashed, and in the next second, he appeared right in front of Grayfia.

"Sirzechs, calm down. It isn't her fault." Issei firmly stated, not wanting to bring any troubles to the poor maid. He just couldn't stand the idea of having such a beautiful, dignified woman taking the blame for something that she just couldn't help.

"Not her fault?! She could have just stayed here and sent someone else on the mission! It wasn't even that important!" He was about to push Issei out of the way. In reality, that wasn't really the real Sirzechs at work. One of the downsides of the sinful magic is that when one emotion took precedence over the other, devils tend to do crazy thing. Right now, Sirzechs fear and rage were at their peak.

Looking at the situation, Issei cursed lightly. He knew that he didn't have the qualification to even block his path for a second... he needed to make something to snap him out of it.. to startle him... to make him surprised beyond belief.

"Oh well, I guess I'll have to use that sooner than I thought." Issei slowly raised his right hand, and a magic circle appeared on it. From within, a wind blade shot out, coming dangerously close to Sirzechs head before dissipating.

As soon as that happened, Sirzechs stopped dead on his tracks, a look of disbelief on his face. Behind Issei, Grayfia also showed the most expression that she had ever showed this past century. Her mouth was agape, and her eyes were widened.

"That... that... that..." Sirzechs tried opening his mouth, but all that came was a random string of words. His eyes shined with disbelief. "Did... did.. YOU JUST USE DEVIL MAGIC?!"

"Pretty much." Issei nodded.

"But... how?!" Sirzechs started shaking him even more. "This just isn't possible!"

"Well..." Issei sighed. "It's a long story... let's sit down first."

After Issei got both Sizerchs and Grayfia to calm down, he began explaining what happened, of how he was captured and all of the events that had taken place. He explained everything, with one exception – About the voice.

When it reached that part, he just said that he felt something stirring up within him. In the next minute, the eyes appeared. Obviously, he knew that if he talked about the voice, it would only bring unnecessary troubles. Also, if he had learned one thing after reading mangas was that this kind of voice would only bring him troubles if others were to learn of it.

By the end of his explanation, Sirzechs was looking at him with widened eyes. "So... this eye can copy other spells and gives you the ability to change them?"

"From what I could see, yes." Issei nodded.

"Can you activate them?"

"Sure." In the next moment, Issei's pupils were replaced by two red magic circles. As soon as Sirzechs and Grayfia saw that, they felt a chill run down their spines.

"So you were speaking the truth..." Sirzechs said slowly. Suddenly, he seemed to have thought of something, as he raised his arm, and a magic circle appeared.

"Remember the magic I showed you on the train?" Sirzechs asked as he started pouring power into the spell.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Try copying it." In the next moment, from the magic circle, a small black ball appeared. As soon as Issei saw it, in front of his eyes, just like before, countless string of numbers appeared before his eyes. One second later, the same magic circle appeared on top of Issei's hand and from it, a small black ball, the same size as Sirzechs' appeared.

"Ira Archive, Annihilatio Thema, Destruction branch..." Issei murmured subconsciously as he analyzed the spell. He then waved his hands, and the magic circle disappeared. Waving his hands once more, the same magic circle appeared, but this one had some slight differences, such as the size, the thickness of the lines and some other minor tweaks.

When the magic circle shined again, what appeared was a different type of energy. This one was now a small spike, and around it, the power of destruction was even greater.

"Yeah... just from changing some of the important base information..." Issei murmured as he summoned another one. This time, however, Issei's face paled slightly, as if he had just spent a large amount of energy. At the same time, from the magic circle, a ten-foot lance, made entirely out of destructive power, appeared.

"Yeah, I guess that's a bit too much..." Issei breathed in slowly, trying to regain his breathing. Within him, the almighty 7-colored flame had been reduced to mere wisp. This spear... was truly terrifying...

He then raised his head, only to seem Sirzechs and Grayfia looking at his spear as if they had seen a ghost. "Hmm.. are you guys alright?"

Before he could do anything, Sirzechs jumped a few step back, and an ice barrier appeared around Grayfia. From the distance, Sirzechs screamed out. "Dispel that spear... slowly. Don't let it fall down..."

"Oh?" Issei waved his hands, and the spear scattered into tiny magic particles. He then looked at Sirzechs and Grayfia. "It's safe now."

Immediately after, Sirzechs rushed forward, and the ice barrier around Grayfia disappeared. After arriving in front of Issei, Sizerchs glared at his eyes, a look of disbelief on his face. Without saying anything, he looked at Grayfia, who was by his side.

That spear… was one of the most terrifying things he had ever seen. The advantage about destruction magic, the one he used, was that it could completely ignore barriers and spells, and just pierce through everything. Because of that, it was one of the most difficult ones to learn, and Sirzechs himself had taken dozens of years. Even then, all he could summon was only a large amount of small balls. If the destruction magic was condensed into a single spear, just like that, although it wouldn't be nearly enough to hurt him, it could damage the school's magic barrier, and cause an explosion. That explosion was what he was truly afraid of.

"Any ideas?" He asked, not regarding the spear, but about Issei's eyes.

"Negative." Grayfia shook her head. "Azazel-dono should probably know, however."

"Azazel?" Sirzechs asked. "Well, most likely..." As he said that, he fished a cellphone out of his pocket, took a picture of Issei and then placed it back.

After he finished, he glanced back at Issei, an unsure look on his face. At the same time, deep within his eyes, was a little bit of fear. "Issei... I'm sorry, but I truly don't know about your eyes..."

"No problems," Issei shrugged his shoulders. "Though, do I have to keep it a secret? Since I now have magic, I was kinda looking forward to partake in classes..."

"Not keep it a secret, huh?" Sirzechs thought over for a bit before nodding. He then waved his hands, and around Issei, a red aura appeared, before retracting into his skin. "This is my devil aura... I have imbued some of it within you. With this, devils lower than Maou-class will think you're a devil."

Seeing his actions, Issei immediately understood it. "So you are saying that in order for me to take part in classes, I must pretend that you resurrected me as a devil?"

"Not bad," Sirzechs nodded. "Yes, for now, I'll have Biblia announce that you were killed yesterday, and I had you resurrected as a Devil, using a pawn piece. As such, you must keep it a secret that you are in fact a human. As for those who can know... they are limited to yours sister and Biblia. Is that clear?"

"Alright," Issei nodded, as he couldn't think of a better development. "So, since you resurrected me... I'll be part of your peerage in name? Do you happen to have a pawn piece remaining to prove it?"

Sirzechs nodded. "It just so happened that I indeed have one less servant than normal, as Enku only takes up four Mutated pawns and Beowulf three... So, if anyone asks, you took up my last pawn piece."

"So, I can brag about being part of the peerage of the Almighty Lucifer, huh?" Issei smirked. His school days had just gotten much, much more interesting.

At this moment, behind Issei, the bodies of Celes and Shiro trembled a little as they slowly woke up at the same time. Looking up, the first thing they saw was Issei's back.

"Nii!" "Ise!"

"Oh?" Issei turned around, only to be thrown onto the floor, as two girls clashed onto him. Both of them hugged his neck, as tears streamed down their eyes. Seeing that, Issei smiled sadly.

"Don't worry, your big brother is alright." He then stopped for a moment and added with a devilish smirk that could put even the original Lucifer to shame. "Oh yeah, I now am part of Lucifer's peerage.…"

…

…

…

"WHAT?!"

 **Read & Review~!**


	8. Magic King Candidate

**Hey, I'm back~~**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 - Magic King Candidate**

* * *

Standing in front of Master Biblia's office was a trio of siblings. Right in the middle, surrounded by his two adopted sisters, was Issei, who was looking at the door, thinking of how he should proceed. His eyes had already been reverted back to normal, in order to not attract to much attention. After all, glowing magic-circle-like eyes weren't some everyday occurrence.

Previously, Sirzechs left, saying that he had to consult some old friend of his about something regarding his eyes. On the way, he also told Issei to head to Master Biblia's office.

Gazing at the door once more, Issei smiled, since he knew that on the moment he unlocked those eyes of his, his path in this school forever changed. Countless of doors opened for him, and opportunities arouse. And, Issei being Issei, he wasn't about to let them pass.

He then knocked on the door lightly. After a while, his reply came, "Come on in."

Opening the door, Issei walked inside, and saw that Master Biblia was still sitting in his desk, with a serious look on his face, much more different than the one he had when they first met. Walking inside the room, Issei greeted him politely, while the two girls made sure to keep their distance from the man. Misao and Grayfia had already informed them of the Headmaster's rather _questionable_ attitude.

"Sirzechs already told me the situation," Master Biblia smiled lightly, although his face was a little serious, his fingers constantly knocking against the table in rhythmic manner. "Congrats on getting into the peerage of the Maou, even if it's only a cover. At the very least, you can forget about bullying."

Reaching that point, a dark expression appeared on his face. "About that incident before, I'm truly sorry... I shouldn't have let that happen."

As he said so, he walked up from his chair and bowed down. Although he was a man with one of the highest positions in the underworld, he still acknowledged his mistakes. He was the headmaster of the school, and the students were his responsibility. As such, he felt that it was his fault that he let such a thing happen.

Issei, seeing that, shook his head slightly. "Don't worry, I know that it isn't your fault..." He then stopped a little before continuing. "About the deaths of the students..."

Lifting up his head, Biblia smiled bitterly. "Don't worry, I will handle that situation. No blame will come to you."

Hearing his answer, Issei let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. "Thanks..."

Nodding slightly, Biblia walked back to his desk. "About those eyes, can you show me them? Although Sirzechs already told me the situation, I'm still quite interested in them."

"Sure," Issei nodded and in the next moment, two magic-circles appeared in the place where his pupils were. Seeing that, a surprised look appeared on Master Biblia's face.

"As I thought, his sacred gear isn't all that special compared to his other powers..." He murmured slightly, a dark smile on his face. He then shook his head as he looked up at Issei. "You can copy any magic, right?"

"Yes."

Master Biblia nodded slightly, already knowing that info. "Then... aside from copying, are you able to learn it?"

"Learning?" A surprised expression appeared on Issei's face. "I haven't tried before..."

"Alright, we'll try that in a while," Biblia nodded before he walked back to the door of his office. "Follow me, there is a place where we must go."

Issei nodded, and along with his sisters, followed after Biblia. They walked around the school for a while, before reaching the library. Once there, Master Biblia walked to the far end, right in front of a wall.

He then waved his hands, and the wall in front of them distorted, becoming a large door. Seeing the surprised expressions on the trio's faces, Master Biblia smiled lightly. "This is the place where we keep out Grimoires."

"Grimoires?" Issei questioned, while Shiro's and Celes' head perked up in interest.

"Grimoires are the object where a magician records his spells and his studies on his Themas in order to help them with their research. In case you need to learn magic, you need a Grimoire."

As he said so, he pushed open the door and walked inside, Issei and his sisters following right behind him. Firstly, they descended a small staircase, before reaching the ground. There, the illumination was sparse, and the room was quite dark, but it was still possible to look around.

The room was wide, at least tens of dozens the size of the library above, and within it, there were various pillars. On top of each of these pillars were various kinds of objects. Some were books, some were crystal balls, along with dolls, miniature gates and many other random things.

"These are grimoires?" Issei walked over to the pillar closed to him and observed the object that laid above it. It was a small plush-toy in a rubber-duck design. It looked absolutely harmless and he had no idea how one was supposed to write down their knowledge of their Thema in a... rubber duck.

"Exactly," Biblia nodded, ignoring Issei's incredulous look. "Grimoires come in all shapes and forms, and there are thousands of them. In this room alone there are over fifty thousands!"

"Fifty thousands?" Issei's eyes widened as he sent his eyes across the wide room, surprised at the sheer number. "And which one can I choose?"

Hearing his question, Biblia shook his head slightly, as if already expecting that question. "You don't choose a grimoire.. a grimoire chooses you."

"Oh?" A look of interest appeared on Issei's eyes as he glanced at the rubber duck once more, feeling that it was glaring at him. "And.. how do they choose me?"

"Follow me," Biblia started walking again, deeper into the room. Soon, they reached the center of the room, where a large platform was. Covering the platform was a large and complex magic circle. Pointing at it, Biblia smiled. "Step into the platform. After that, the grimoires that take an interest in you will be determined."

Nodding, Issei walked up to the platform and stood right in it's middle, living his sisters and Biblia back in the ground. Biblia smiled lightly. "I'm starting it now!"

In the next moment, he placed his hand on the ground, and channeled his sinful magic power. Beneath Issei, the large magic circle activated, glowing in a dark-purple hue.

As soon as that happened, all over the library, humming sounds started to emanate from every corner. In a single moment, thousands upon thousands of grimoires left their stands, and with extremely fast speed, they headed towards Issei. Needless to say, within that crowd was the almighty rubber duck.

Seeing that, Biblia's eyes widened as he took a step back. "This... what..."

Biblia had participated in many of such rituals, and the maximum amount of grimoires that he had ever seen choosing the same person was twenty five, and that was already considered as having a superb talent. Now, however, he was witnessing as thousands upon thousands of grimoires flew towards Issei.

The grimoires, upon reaching him, starting floating around him in a circular manner, just like a funnel with him in the middle

"Just what is happening..." Before Biblia could even continue, from deep within the room, the sounds of chains clashing against the ground could be heard. The sounds kept getting louder, and it seemed like something was trying to break free from it's fetters.

Hearing that sound, Biblia's eyes that were already widened widened even further, as he started to pant, his breath getting ragged. "That's... that's... it can't be!"

Bang!

The sounds of chains breaking rang out in the entire room, shaking the foundations of the place while the ground trembled. Shiro and Celes, who weren't prepared, fell to the ground. Only Biblia and Issei were left standing.

Following that, a black streak of light flew past in unimaginable speeds as it pierced through the agglomerate of grimoires that surrounded Issei, shattering a not so small amount of them in the process. The black streak of light only stopped when it was right in front of Issei.

The light that coated it slowly dispersed, revealing a chained, small, black book. Although small, the moment the book appeared, all of the other grimoires around it flew back, as in fear of the chained book. Back in the sidelines, Biblia's eyes were filled with disbelief as he glanced between the book and Issei.

"That grimoire.. the Astil Manuscript.. Magic King..." He kept mumbling, as his brain couldn't keep up with the situation. In fact, he just couldn't bring himself to believe it. It was insane, impossible, preposterous...!

That grimoire, the Astil Manuscript, was a legendary grimoire that the Biblia Academy had obtained with great difficulty. It was much, much more powerful than normal grimoires, and had a special characteristic to it – It would only accept Magic Kings as its owner.

Every devil knew of the existence of Magic Kings. According to general knowledge, Magic Kings are the most powerful magus in the devil's world, and its a level that can be achieved through hard work and effort and its believed for there to exist various Magic Kings candidates. In reality, however, that was far from the truth.

Magic Kings, actually, are decided from the moment that they are born. The Magic King is an existence fated to destroy the world, and the candidates refer to those who have a Magic King element within their bodies, thus possessing magic on the same level.

But, at the same time, even between the candidates, there will always be a seeded candidate with much more Magic King element in their bodies than others. That one is the one who always become the True Magic King, while the rest are only vessels for him to absorb. The Astil Manuscript would only choose the seeded one.

As for how one is born with a Magic King element... Normally, the ones who possess it are the ones who possess extremely high talent for sinful magic. The seeded candidate, for example, is the one with the most talent from his generation. Right upon birth, the level of talent for the sinful magic can be determined, and the Magic Kings elements, that are constantly on watch, will choose the being with the highest amount of talent.

But, there's a thing that can't be questioned – Only devils can be Magic Kings. However, right now, what he saw completely shattered his beliefs. A human was actually a Magic King candidate... not only that, he was the seeded one! Just what was this?!

If anyone else told Biblia this, he would have thought that they were insane, but the Astil Manuscript wouldn't choose anyone else except the Magic King. That was a fact, and couldn't be questioned.

So, that meant that this human... was actually the first non-devil Magic King since time immemorial! This also meant that his talent for sinful magic was unprecedented, even above that of Devils, which is, supposedly, the only race capable of such magic!

While he was immersed in such thoughts, back in the platform, Issei was looking with curiosity at the small grimoire in front of him. To him, it was already obvious that this little grimoire was without a doubt special. At the same time, however, he didn't know what it meant for it to choose him.

Initially, he was going to ask Master Biblia which one he should choose, but upon seeing this grimoire, he understood that none of the others one could possibly compare to it. Just from looking at the fearful reaction of the grimoires around him, it was obvious that the small, black book was something of a level higher than the others.

Without a shroud of doubt, this one was definitely the one that he should choose. At the same time, in his eyes, without him even noticing, the magic-circles appeared, and they seemed to be shining in anticipation.

Issei slowly lifted up his hand, and lightly tapped on the grimoire. Following that, a blinding white light filled the whole place as he felt his consciousness slowly created a link to the grimoire. The light kept growing brighter, and even Biblia was forced to close his eyes. A couple of seconds later, the light faded away.

Standing in the middle of the platform was Issei, with the small grimoire tied around his pulse through the various chains around it. As for the grimoires that were previously floating in the air, they had long since retreated back to their original position, as they saw that Issei had already been claimed.

Looking at the grimoire in his pulse, Issei smiled lightly, liking how it was tied to his body. Just as he was about to touch it, he saw Biblia rushing up to the platform and glaring at him with disbelief. After standing up in front of Issei, he sent one last glance to the grimoire in his pulse.

Taking in a deep breath, he organized the information in his mind. After a while, he finally spoke. "Issei-chan... it seems that we will have to do a change of plans."

"Change of plans?" Issei's left eye-brow cocked up in a questioning manner.

"Yes," Biblia nodded, a thoughtful look on his face. "Instead of announcing to the school that you were once a human that got reincarnated as a devil, I'll tell them that you were undercover as a devil since the very start. I'll make it seem as if you were only pretending to be human."

Hearing that, Issei's eyes narrowed. For Biblia to say such a thing right after he acquired the grimoire... Something fishy was going on. "Is this related to the grimoire?"

"Yes," Biblia glanced at the grimoire again, as if he was still unable to accept reality. "You see..."

Following that, Biblia explained about the grimoire and what it choosing him implied. Shiro and Celes, who had also climbed up the platform, also listened on with disbelief.

After Biblia finished, Issei glanced at the grimoire once more with disbelief. If what Biblia had said was truly the truth, then his life has just gotten... A thousand times more interesting!

As an Otaku and gamer, Issei absolutely enjoyed power and the feeling of being the main character. And, if there could only be one seeded Magic King candidate, then in one way or another, he was in the spotlight!

And about destroying the world? Well, that could prove troublesome, but so what? It wasn't like he would destroy the world so soon, right?

Taking in a deep breath, Issei couldn't help but to ask, "I suppose we will have to make the information public?"

"Everyone in school knows about the Astil Manuscript. Even if it wasn't disclosed, everyone would end up figuring it out in the end," Biblia shook his head slightly, still surprised at this sudden development.

Thinking a little more, he picked up his cellphone from his pocket and dialed a number. A couple of seconds later, someone on the other side picked up. "Hey, Sirzechs?"

"Biblia? Shouldn't you be with Issei to get himself a grimoire?"

"Yeah, I already got him one," Biblia nodded. "The Astil Manuscript, by the way."

"Ah, I see... The legendary-class grimoire, huh? Well, that's-" Suddenly Sirzechs stopped as if he was struck by lightning. "Wait... did you just say...?"

"The Astil Manuscript."

"Please tell me there's more than one grimoire with the name Astil Manuscript," Sirzechs pleaded as he stopped whatever he was doing. Lately, too many surprising things had been happening. If Issei turned out to be a Magic King... then he had no idea of what he should do.

Biblia, however, shattered all of his hopes. "No, it's that one."

On the other side of the line, Sirzechs sighed. At this point, he couldn't even bring himself to be surprised. Now that he thought about it, sure, those eyes and being the Magic King were surprising at all, but considering the fact that their adopted parents were Fenrir and Athena, it made him think that this was actually quite normal.

Taking in a deep breath, Sirzechs repeated. "Are you sure?"

"One hundred percent," Biblia nodded.

"So the kid's a seeded Magic King candidate?" Sirzechs confirmed again, in order to make sure that he was getting everything right.

"Yes," Biblia nodded. "It has already been over three hundreds years since the death of the previous seeded Magic King candidate.. both of us know that another one will keep popping up until a candidate finally becomes the Magic King. You should know, since you participated in the competition back then."

"I participated?" Sirzechs scoffed. "Please, you also participated in the Magic King war three hundred years ago. I still remember that you almost killed me for my Magic King element!"

"Well, let's not place too much importance in the past, right?" Biblia smiled bitterly, as he knew that Sirzechs accusations were right. Three hundred years ago, both of them were indeed the Magic King candidates, and they fought each other, but in the end, their elements were absorbed by the seeded one.

"Do you think _she_ will appear again?" Sirzechs couldn't help but to ask, as he reminisced to the previous war. Just as the previous seeded Magic King candidate was about to absorb the last candidate, _she_ appeared and with a single word, ended the entire war.

"The necromancer?" Biblia inquired. "I wouldn't worry too much, she is currently guarding that sword... She shouldn't make a move for the next two millenia."

On the other side of the line, Sirzechs nodded. "Alright, if that's the case, then carry on as usual. Since he is the seeded one, introduce them to the Trinity Seven. Let them mingle together a little..."

"The Trinity Seven?" Biblia revealed a proud smirk. "I raised them well this time... the brat better thank me. I'm handing him such a high-quality harem! There are three lolis, a rare big-breasted loli, a teacher, a..."

Before he could even finish, Sirzechs ended the call, obviously not interested at his words. Seeing his friends' antics, Biblia couldn't help but to murmur. "You are such a strict guy.. Fenrir is much better company."

Raising his head, he saw that the trio of siblings were looking at him with expectation, wondering what their next move would be. "Alright, I'll be announcing your status shortly..."

He then stopped and glared mischievously at Issei before waving his hands. In the next second, in front of him, a small notebook appeared, which was then tossed over to Issei. With a sly and lascivious smile, he said. "Take a look."

Seeing that smile, Issei couldn't help but to grin, as he already knew that there was definitely _good stuff_ there. Without even bothering to hide it from his sisters, he opened it up. Inside, he saw the picture of seven different girls, their names and their info. Looking at them, Issei noticed that one of them was his sexy teacher, Lilith.

Still, he couldn't understand the reason for the smile. Although the pictures were good, there wasn't anything dirty or something of the likes on them. Looking up, he shot Biblia an inquiring look.

"These girls..." Biblia started upon seeing Issei's confusion. "Are your harem!"

"My harem?" Issei's eyes widened as he looked back at the girls, looking at the with much more attention now. "Three lolis, a teacher... oh? What's this? A big-breasted loli?"

Biblia's face suddenly turned proud upon hearing Issei's mumbles. _Someone who understands me!_

After a while, Issei looked up at Biblia, and without even asking why he was getting a harem, how and the story behind it, he smiled. He didn't say anything, but that smile conveyed a thousand words.

By his sides, his sisters, that had kept quiet until now, turned enraged. Shiro pouted as she pinched Issei's sides, while Celes revealed a look full of confusion.

"You said that those are Issei's harem? Huh?" Celes couldn't help but to ask, obviously confused at the situation. In one second, he's a simple human with magic eyes and in the other, he is a Magic King with a harem? Even Celes' brain couldn't follow up to that.

"It will all be explained shortly..." Biblia smiled mysteriously, before walking away.

A couple of minutes later, throughout the school...

"Announcement! Announcement! Announcement!"

In every corner of the school, Biblia's voice rang out. There weren't any speakers, but it as if his voice was coming from everywhere. Immediately, all of the students looked up in confusion, as this was the first time that Biblia had ever announced anything. At the same time, all of the teachers also stopped their lessons, curious.

"I'm proud to say that this school now has the addition of a Magic King Candidate! Not only that, he's the seeded one!"

Seeded Magic King Candidate? Throughout the whole school, everyone's eyes widened, including a certain six girls.

"Yes, this is not a joke! I would like to welcome Issei Hyoudou, the seeded Magic King candidate into our school. Previously, for some reasons, he was under disguise as a human, but after some other things happened, which lead to another events, he has decided to drop the act!"

Wait.. what?! The human boy actually turned out to be the seeded Magic King Candidate?! What... what...?!

"Alright, that's all for now~ Treat him well and no bullying!"

With that, Biblia finished the transmission, immediately looking over to the trio of siblings who were looking at him with dead-panned expressions. Puffing his chest up proudly, he joked. "So, surprised at my superb acting skills?"

"Some things happened which led to another events?" Issei questioned. "You seriously couldn't think of a better lie? Wait, that can not even be considered a lie..."

Right at that moment, the door to the room burst open as Lilith rushed inside with a flushed look on her face. "Headmaster! That announcement! Was it real?!"

"Oh, Lilith-chan!" Biblia smiled. "You came at just the right time! Please bring the kids back to their class, if you will."

"But about the Magic King Candidate...?"

"Oh? That?" Biblia smiled lightly. "It's the truth, of course."

"Then..." Lilith was about to continue, but Issei interrupted her with a polite smile.

"Sorry, Lilith-sensei, but I'll to trouble you to bring us back to our class," He quickly said, as he noticed that Biblia wasn't really good with lies. If left be, then he would definitely blow his cover.

"Ah? Alright...?" Lilith was still quite disorientated. Just as she was about to turn around, she stopped. "But, about the Magic..."

"The class, Lilith," Issei smiled once more, urging her forward. This time, she seemed to have given up, and walked out of the door along with the three siblings.

While they walked, Shiro and Celes kept stealing glances at Lilith. Before, they had seen her photo on that small notebook, so supposedly, she was to be part of Issei's future "harem". Because of that, they couldn't help but to be wary of her.

On the way, Issei's eyes suddenly flickered, a magic circle appearing on it for a second before disappearing. In the next moment, Issei halted his steps and looked up. Above him, on the ceiling, there was a dark-haired girl loli with a pony-tail, glaring at him. Her body was covered in a disguise of shorts, but her head was out in the open.

"Oh? You noticed my presence..." The girl in the ceiling smiled lightly, before back-flipping onto the ground, right in front of Issei. "Yo~!"

"Oh? A ninja?" Issei couldn't help but to ask, seeing the way she carried herself and her attire, that seemed ninja-ish. At the same time, behind Issei, the girls took a step back, surprised.

With a monotone face, the ninja girl looked at Issei. "I'm cool, right?"

"Sure..." Issei murmured as he took a step back, feeling that this girl is strange.

With a smile, the girl straightened up her body. "Nice to meet you, Magic King Candidate-san. I'm Kazama Levi, a ninja."

"Ninja?" Celes' interest perked up, as from all the siblings, her interest in ninjas and samurais was the greatest. "Really?"

However, even after hearing her question, the girl, Kazama Levi, ignored her as she continued to look at Issei. Seeing that, Celes was about to curse, but Shiro lightly pullled on her shirt. "She is an enemy."

"Enemy?" Celes eyes suddenly widened as she remembered that she had seen her photo in the notebook before. "I see.."

Meanwhile, Issei turned around to ask Lili. "Ninja? I thought that this school taught magic?"

Lilith took a step forward and nodded. "There are many types of magics, and some of them include ninja-related abilities."

Levi then smiled as she continued Lilith's sentence. "For example, ninja techniques, astrology, psychology and even bed techniques are magic here, you know?"

"B-bed.." Hearing that, Lilith's face turned slightly red.

At the same time, Issei's interest was instantly perked up. "Bedroom techniques?" Obviously, from all of those listed, this one interested him the most. It could be understood, though.

"Nii no ecchi!" Shiro pouted as she elbowed him in the gut, while Celes took a step forward and glared at Levi accusingly.

"Don't go giving Ise ideas!"

"Oh? Who are you?" Levi looked at them with curiosity. "His girlfriends?"

Just as Issei was about to nod, Celes answered for them. "His sisters!"

"Oh?" A devilish look appeared on Levi's face. "So what's the problem if I give him ideas, huh? It's not your business if I'm interested in him or not."

"But...!"

While those two girls discussed, Issei turned his attention to Lilith. "Am I right to assume that she is part of the Trinity Seven?"

Before, when Issei received the book, he noticed that in total, there were seven girls, and Lilith was included. As such, he came to the conclusion that they were the Trinity Seven.

Just as Issei was about to answer, Levi dodged Celes and entered the conversation. "That's right, I'm Levi Kazane, part of the Trinity Seven!"

"I see... but didn't it say that to be one you must first excel in an area?" Issei inquired, as he couldn't understand the area of her power.

"Of course I exceed in an area! I'm an awesome ninja!" She exclaimed proudly. "I know everything from assassination and stealth skills to perverted techn-"

"No you don't!" Celes exclaimed as she attempted to stop her. However, she was too late, as her horny brother already piqued up on her sentence.

"Perverted ones? Could you show me them? First-hand, of course..."

"Hey!" His sisters and Lilith exclaimed. Well, Celes and Lilith exclaimed. As for Shiro... she did the usual, which was a pinch on his sides and a pout.

Meanwhile, in the headmaster's office...

"I wonder if I should call _him_..." Biblia murmured as he laid his head back in his chair. "I already know that Sirzechs is going over to Azazel for help, but I have a feeling that not even he is knowledgeable on such subjects..."

"However, if we are talking about _him_ , then he definitely knows. Even more so when it's regarding such overpowered magic and the status of the Magic King..."

He then closed his eyes slightly as a smile appeared on his face. "On a second thought, I don't really need to call him, right? Since he is already here after all..." He then opened his left-eye slightly, eying the figure that had suddenly appeared in front of him out of thin air.

It was an old man, seemingly in his mid to late sixties. His white hair was pulled back while his beard was carefully combed, and his hardened and dark face was full of wrinkles. As for clothes, he was wearing a long, stylish robe. In his hands was a large cane.

Biblia then continued as he opened his right eye, a dark smile on his face. "Isn't that right, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, or should I say... Kaleidoscope?"

 **Read & Review~!**


	9. Similar To A God

**Hope ya like it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 - Similar To A God**

* * *

While walking in the corridor with Lilith, his sisters and Levi, Issei's attention was drawn towards the window, which allowed him a clear-sight of the campus. Walking through the school's ground were two girls, both of them on their early to mid teens.

The first and smallest girl was short, only slightly taller than Shiro, and had long, blonde hair. Her hairstyle was short all around with her bangs swept to both sides, along with twin strands on top of her head. As for the back portion of her hair, it was much longer, reaching all the way to her legs. By the side of her head was a small, red ribbon.

The second girl, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. She was tall, only five or so centimeters smaller than Issei, and had long, black hair. Her legs were long and graceful, covered by a long black skirt that reached all the way to just above her ankles.

She had a modest bust, not too small like Shiro's or too big like Celes', and was wearing a loose, dress-shirt, akin to Issei, although her sleeves weren't pulled up and hers exposed her cleavage and stomach. On the right side of her head was a small, red ribbon, tied to several strands of her lush, black hair, which covered her entire back.

Both of them were walking around the school campus, their expressions serious. Looking at them, Issei felt that they looked familiar. Thinking back, he had seen both of their faces on that notebook that Biblia had handed him.

Turning around to face Lilith, he wanted to check whether his theory was correct. "Are those two also part of the Trinity Seven?"

"Oh?" Lilith, who was going to pass by the window without noticing it, suddenly stopped, along with the other girls, turning around to face the window. Seeing the two girls, she nodded. "Yes, they are Akio Fudo and Mira Yamana, both part of the Trinity Seven."

"So it's like that..." By now, Issei was already sure of it. His so-called harem, was, in fact, the members of the Trinity Seven! He already knew Lilith and Levi, and had already seen Mira and Akio. Right now, all that remained were three more girls.

Nodding, Issei continued walking, ignoring the constant bickering between Celes, Levi, and, occasionally, Shiro, who would chime in once in a while to give snappy, yet monotone, remarks.

As he walked through the corridor, Issei couldn't help but to murmur. "It really is mostly girls..."

Previously, Sizerchs had already told him that when it came to the sinful magic, most of the users were female, but he didn't really take it to heart. Right now, however, he found out that it was indeed the truth. Out of group of forty students, there would only be one male student, with thirty nine of them being girls. Thinking to how he previously killed two male students the day before, Issei couldn't help but to feel that because of that, the male percentage of the school experienced a large drop.

At the same time, by his side, Levi, who had been discussing with Celes, suddenly walked forward, having listened to Issei's murmur about it being full of girls. With a monotone face, she explained, "The sinful magic is a study of the mental and emotional. Boys may excel in theoretical and logical areas, but compared to woman, they can't quite grasp the aspects of magics, so male students are rare. At the same time, however, when a boy truly comprehends magic, he normally ends up being stronger than the female. That's why most of the Maous are males."

Listening to her explanation, Issei was surprised at first, but soon nodded. "So the more emotional you are, the better?" His face then grew lascivious as he added. "So it would be good to give in to your inner desires?"

Hurriedly, seeing his train of thought, with a blush, Lilith exclaimed. "N-No! That's n-not good! We still need moderation, a-and..."

Just as she was about to continue, Levi smirked as she waved her hands. "See what I mean? She's blushing like crazy. Don't you feel aroused?"

"Can't say I'm no-" Issei was about to nod, but was suddenly pinched by his jealous little sister, Shiro. At the same time, Celes, that had been left out of the conversation, was thinking of ways to counter Levi's further arguments.

"Ecchi no Issei..." Shiro pouted slightly. Already used to it, Issei tousled her hair and smiled at her slightly before looking back at Lilith.

"Still, you're pretty good..." He lifted his hand to his chin, and with a serious face, gave his mind-blowing evaluation. "Big breasts, nice hour-glass figure..."

"ISSEI!" Without letting him continue, Lilith cried out in raged and then knocked him down. Soon after, she hmphed, turned around and stormed away while fuming and mumbling about perverts.

Lifting his torso up from the ground and watching Lilith's retreating figure, Issei sighed as he rubbed his temple. "Damn, she has got some temper."

Levi then offered her hand to help him up as she nodded. "True, but in reality, I haven't seen Lilith showing so much emotion in a long time," she then stopped, seemed to think about something, and smiled slyly. "Maybe she is enjoying it?"

"Oh?" Issei's interest was perked up as he turned around to look at her. "Is she usually unemotional or something?"

Around him, his adopted siblings also came closer, interested in knowing everything about their possible, future rivals, in a much similar way to Sun Tzu's, a Chinese general, famous sentence – It is said that if you know your enemies and know yourself, you will not be imperiled in a hundred battles. In layman's terms, this meant that if you know your enemy, you won't lose.

As such, they tried to gain as much information on their rivals as possible.

Seeing that everyone's attention was on her, Levi smiled as she explained. "Lilith is considered an Ice-queen of sorts," She then stopped for a while before continuing. "Or at least was, before you arrived."

"Is that so…?" Issei couldn't help but to think back to the lively and bashful Lilith, and couldn't really picture her as a so-called Ice Queen. To him, this concept was so alien that it was borderline incomprehensible.

Seeing his expression, Levi smiled. "However, right now, she is like that..." She then glanced at Issei curiously. "Well, it's probably because you're special."

"Special? I'm special?" Issei's eyebrows cocked up as he pointed at himself in a questioning manner. "How so?"

"Fufufu..." Levi smiled mysteriously, before suddenly saying. "You'll never know..."

Before Issei could even question her, she threw a smoke bomb at the ground and disappeared. Seeing that, Issei and his sisters sweat-dropped. "Truly like a ninja..."

After that, they went to class, which brought forth a wave of students questioning him, asking to be friends and many other things. Before, he was believed to be a human, so although some girls fancied him, most of them didn't really make any approaches. Now that his status as a Magic King had appeared, and he pretended to be a devil, everyone's reaction towards him changed from indifference to ultimate interest.

 _Later on, after classes..._

Issei laid in his bed, looking up at the ceiling and wondering how much his life had changed in a single day... well, he was mostly thinking about the girls, but the former sounds better. As for Shiro and Celes, they had both went out to do stuff of their own, so he was left alone to contemplate the meaning of life, the universe, breasts and the beyond.

Sighing, Issei looked at his pulse and happened to notice that his grimoire had suddenly disappeared. "Huh?" His eyes widened, as he suddenly realized that it was missing. "I don't remember taking it out..."

" _I'm right here, you know?"_ Suddenly, from his chest area, a voice came out. Looking down, Issei saw that the grimoire was now around his neck, and, apparently... it could talk.

"Wait, so you can talk?" His eyes showed a surprised expression as he lifted the grimoire with his hands, eying it with curiosity.

 _"_ _Well, yes."_

"Amazing..." Issei nodded his head, understanding that the little black book, the Astil Manuscript, wasn't as simple as it seemed (Not like it seemed simple to begin with). "So, why did you only speak out now?"

" _I was sleeping before,"_ The voice came out from the book yet again. This time, Issei could discern that it sounded slightly female and, without a doubt, young.

"I see..." Issei nodded, letting his back fall down on the bed again. "And you disappeared from my pulse because...?"

" _I can appear and disappear whenever you call for me."_

"Oh? That's convenient," Issei nodded.

" _You don't really seem surprised..."_ The Astil Manuscript couldn't help but to state, surprised by his lack of reaction. Never before had it seen such an easy-going human. After all, most people would be surprised out of their minds when facing a talking, magical grimoire.

"Well, after everything I have gone through, a talking book is nothing really serious," Issei shrugged his shoulders. He had already thrown his common sense out of the window years ago, when he was only six or seven. Living with a god and a wolf youkai could certainly do wonders to you.

" _I guess that makes sense,"_ The Astil Manuscript continued, understanding its new master was someone out of the ordinary. Suddenly, it seemed to have thought of something, and spoke out, _"Hey, you're tired, aren't you? How about you take a bath? I have heard that there's a huge bath in the dorms."_

Issei looked surprised at the suggestion, before nodding, as he was indeed tired and a bath wouldn't hurt. However, just as he was about to get up from the bed, he suddenly stopped. Directing his gaze to the grimoire, he looked at it cautiously. "Wait, you have heard...?"

" _Don't bother with details, just go!"_

"Alright, alright," Issei sighed, and followed his grimoire's instructions, reaching the male baths soon after.

" _A bath is best when you're tired, right?"_ The Astil Manuscript stated proudly, as if deciphering an esoteric meaning of life.

"Can't argue with that..." Issei shook his head and entered the bath with the sign 'male baths' on top. Inside, surprisingly, he saw that it was luxuriously decorated, with marble Greek-columns, golden statues and many other kinds of fancy stuff all over the face.

"Wow, the male baths is like this... and that's considering that there are almost no males in this school... why do I think the previous Lucifer had a hand in this?" Issei couldn't help but to sigh, already blaming the previous Lucifer, in a way similar to Sizerchs.

" _This only means that the females baths are even better. I can go check it for you next time."_ His grimoire kindly offered.

"You can go check it out?" Issei sweat-dropped, not knowing how the book was planning on doing this, but in the end, he nodded, not willing to miss this chance. "Alright, just make sure to bring me some details about the people inside too... Pictures would be for the best. Wait, maybe a video would be better..."

" _My new master sure is perverted..."_ the grimoire couldn't help saying, and with that, it disappeared from his neck, probably making itself invisible or something.

"It's your fault for choosing me," Issei shrugged his shoulders and took off his clothes, while wrapping a small towel around his waist, that reached his mid-tights, revealing his toned body, which was a result of intensive training with Fenrir.

Walking inside, the first thing he saw, however, was a naked girl walking by. Her body was petite, slender and cute, a little taller that Shiro, and her short hair was of a light blue-gray color, with a single strand jumping out.

On her face was a blank expression as she glanced at Issei's half-naked form, while doing nothing to conceal her completely naked figure, which was barely covered by the fog. Looking at the girl, Issei stopped thinking for a moment before nodding.

"Good evening," He politely greeted, while looking at her in the face. He didn't look flustered in the least, and in fact, he was quite at ease.

"Hello," The girl answered back, also looking at him in the face. With the greetings done, as if there wasn't anything unusual going on, Issei casually walked to a stool and begun to wash himself with some liquid soap.

Pumping some of it into his hands, he was about to pass it over his hair, but suddenly, from his side, the same girl from before stopped him. "That's body soap."

"Ah?" Issei exclaimed as he looked at the label, and just as she said, it was indeed body soap. Without a single word, the girl pointed at another bottle. "That one is the shampoo."

She then extended her arms and got it, revealing her bare-naked torso to Issei, especially her petite and slightly undeveloped chest area. Although she was small, she was definitely bigger than Shiro, who was almost as flat as a board.

Looking at her chest, and then at her facial expression, Issei sweat-dropped. "Hmm.. aren't you supposed to go "Kyaahh!" or something of the like?"

"Ah?" The girl, with her face still monotone, mused over his words, handing Issei the shampoo at the same time. "Well... maybe you're right," following that, she slowly opened her mouth, and with a completely straight face, she said, "Kyaah..."

Shaking his head, Issei corrected her. "No, no. You're doing it wrong. It should be.." He then coughed a little and exclaimed in the most girly tone that he could muster. "Kyaahhh!"

"Oh?" The girl looked surprised and nodded. "So... Kyaahhh...?"

"No!" By this point, Issei couldn't handle it any longer as he shook his head with vigor. "You have to put more feeling into it!"

"Kyaahh...?" The girl tried once more, but just like the previous times, her voice came out as monotone as ever, and her face showed no change in expression. Sighing, Issei could only resign himself to the fact that the girl in front of him was simply unable to "Kyaaahhh!" properly.

"Such a strange girl..." Issei couldn't help but to murmur as he glanced at her. Seeing him look at her, the girl thought over for a bit before speaking out.

"My breasts are 82c."

Listening to her words, Issei shook his head, not willing to endure this any longer. This girl completely broke the image of other girls... it was as if she was completely shattering his reality, and he wasn't liking it even one bit. As such, he decided to put up some distance between them. Who knows? Maybe her personality is contagious...?

Rushing out of the bathroom with only his towel wrapped around his waist, the first thing he saw was... Lilith?!

"Oh? Issei-san..." Suddenly, Lilith stopped as her face turned as red as a tomato. "Put some clothes on!"

Seeing the way Lilith was blushing, how she held her hands against her chest and how she exclaimed in a high-pitched cry, Issei couldn't help but to nod in satisfaction. "That's what I'm talking about! That's the reaction!"

He then grabbed her by the hand and started walking towards the bathroom. "I need you to teach a poor soul how to react correctly. Follow me!"

However, Lilith pulled her hand back as she exclaimed with her blush deepening. "W-What a-are you talking about?!"

"Amazing!" Issei's expression got even brighter as he looked at her in admiration. "That's perfectly it! The way you say it, the stutter, your body language... it's all natural! You'll definitely be able to fix that stray soul!"

Just as he was about to continue, however, Lilith hit him in the head and exclaimed. "W-What is going on?! A-and w-what are you doing with only a t-towel?!"

"Oh?" Realizing that he had forgotten to explain the situation, Issei cleared his throat and begun his explanation. "I just saw a clueless, emotionless girl in the baths! I need you to enlighten her!"

"Ah, is that so?" Lilith nodded, and just as she was about to continue, she suddenly stopped. "Wait... You saw her in the baths?"

"Yeah, why?" Issei looked at her curiously, wondering why she suddenly stopped.

At that moment, from the entrance of the baths, the small, petite girl from before came out with a towel wrapped around her, covering her vital areas. On her hands was a carton of milk with a pink straw. Immediately, Lilith exclaimed, "Arin-san! That is the male baths!"

"Ah?" The girl, who was apparently named Arin, looked at her. "Oh, Lilith."

She then stopped, took a sip of milk, and continued. "There was no one inside, and I like the silence."

"But there's someone there now!" Lilith exclaimed back, blushing even further.

Shrugging her shoulders, Arin took another sip of her milk. "I don't really mind..."

"PLEASE MIND!" The young teacher exclaimed back.

Hearing her words, it seemed as if Arin had realized something. Opening her mouth, just like before, she said in a monotone tone, "Kyaah..."

"Your timing is way off! Also, what's with that monotone expression?!" Lilith's eyes widened as she sweat-dropped. Putting his hands on Lilith's shoulder, Issei nodded.

"Now you know my pain..."

Afterward, Lilith brought Arin to the female baths while Issei went back to his to fetch his clothes. Putting them on, the grimoire appeared on his neck.

"Girls are complicated creatures, aren't they, Grimoire?"

" _I don't really know..."_ The grimoire replied offhandedly. _"But did you enjoy it?"_

"Definitely," Issei proudly nodded as he pulled up his sleeves, thinking back to Arin. "Maybe this was meant to raise a flag with her or something?"

" _Most likely. Is that a good thing?"_

"In most cases, yes," Issei placed his tie around his neck. "But that girl is just too strange... she doesn't show any reactions..."

Sighing, he walked out of the baths and looked out of the window. "Still, I feel that the Trinity Seven will play an important role in my life..."

"Ah? Issei-san?" Suddenly, Lilith walked out of the girls bath, and just as she was about to walk over to him, she suddenly blushed. "Put some pants on!"

"Oh?" Looking down, Issei saw that indeed, he had forgotten about this crucial part. He then looked back at her. "Ooops?"

One punch to the head and two minutes later, Issei was back in the hall, this time with pants. Lilith and Arin were already there, both wearing their respective uniforms. Looking at Arin in her uniform, Issei suddenly realized that he had seen her picture before.

"Oh, so she's also part of the Trinity Seven.." He murmured as he remembered that he had seen her face on the notebook handed to him by Biblia. "Well, that makes five of them. All that is left is the big-breasted loli and the blonde with big knockers, huh?"

A couple of minutes later, Issei was back in his room, but for some reason or another, he wasn't alone. Before, it had been mentioned that the headmaster, Biblia, had built a separate dorm for him and his sisters, albeit much smaller than the others. This one only had ten rooms, but all of them were much bigger than the normal rooms.

At the same time, in his room, that was normally occupied by only him and his sisters, there were three additional guests. They were Lilith, Levi and the twin-tailed girl who had questioned his preferences on the first day of class, Selina.

Looking at his room, which was now filled with five girls, Issei sweat-dropped as he directed his attentional to his guests. "What are you doing here?"

"Collecting data," The small, petite girl, Selina, smiled as she took out a notebook.

"Data collection," Levi smirked.

As for Lilith...

"A-as a teacher, I just couldn't leave girls alone in a boy's room like this..." She cleared her throat with a blush.

"Huh?" Issei turned around and motioned towards his two sisters, who were glaring at the other three girls like vipers. "You know that I live with them, right?"

"B-but they are your siblings! It doesn't count!" Lilith exclaimed as she stuttered, her blush deepening.

"We aren't blood-related..." Issei smiled slightly, making the other three devils in his room gasp.

Immediately, Selina begun to scrabble on her notebook while Levi revealed a surprised expression. Lilith simply looked at him with disbelief. "To let a boy alone with two girls alone.. with no blood-relations... just what is the Headmaster thinking?!"

By her side, Levi tried to call her down. "Chill, Lilith. It's not like they sleep in the same bed..."

Celes eyes immediately widened as she saw this as an opportunity to claim her ownership on her beloved. She then took a step forward and exclaimed. "Actually, we do," she then looked at Shiro. "Isn't that right?"

"Indeed," the white-haired loli nodded her head. By this point, never mind Lilith, even the straight-forward Levi blushed a little. However, that was temporary as she jumped forward towards Issei.

"Hey, if I call you Nii-san, can I also sleep with you?" She smiled slightly while licking her lips, a lascivious expression on her face. She seemed rather eager to try out her so-called perverted-arts.

"Actually, you don't even need to ask," Issei winked at her with a foxy smile. "You're free to come whenever you-"

"Nii!" "Ise!" Both of his sisters suddenly called out while pinching him, looks of annoyance on their faces.

Shaking his head, Issei gave Levi an apologetic look. "Well, maybe not..."

After everyone settled down, Issei sat on a chair and looked at the girls gathered, before turning to Lilith. "Hey, Lilith. The headmaster didn't explain it very well, so can you please explain to me what on earth is this thing?"

As he said so, he grabbed the grimoire that was hanging by his neck and showed it to her. All that he knew was that it could talk, disappear at will, and was called Astil Manuscript, along with the fact that it would only choose the seeded Magic King candidate. Since Lilith was a teacher, he expected her to know something about it. At least she should be able to give him a more in-depth explanation about his mysterious grimoire.

In reality, if he could, he would have asked the grimoire himself in order to get a better explanation, but it seemed to have entered a state of slumber, as no matter how he tried to call out to it, it wouldn't answer back. So, he needed to resort to his beautiful teacher, Lilith.

Looking at the small, black book, Lilith was initially confused. In her mind, she thought that she had seen it before, but suddenly, just like lightning, realization struck her. Her eyes then widened as she exclaimed while pointing at it in shock. "That's the Astil Manuscript!"

Immediately, the eyes of Levi and Selina widened, as they were also familiar with that name. In fact, all of the Trinity Seven knew of it. As for Selina, who wasn't part of the Trinity Seven, she had her ways. "What?! The Astil Manuscript?!"

Both of their expressions were of shock, and as the look that they gave Issei turned mysterious and complicated, as if there were some deep meaning behind it.

As for Lilith, who still looked surprised, she nodded. "There's no doubt about it... only the Astil Manuscript can have that form. This also explains how the headmaster figured out that Issei-san was a magic king."

Just as she was about to continue, she remembered Issei's question and turned around to face him. "The Astil Manuscript is a legendary grimoire that is believed to contain information about another world. Not only that, it can only choose the seeded Magic King candidate as its owner."

"Oh?" Hearing that explanation, Issei looked back at the grimoire, surprised about that information. "So it is something extraordinary?" Previously, he already knew that it was something amazing, seeing that it could talk and all, but containing information about another world certainly caught his interest.

Lilith then straightened her back as she continued with a slightly disappointed look. "I don't know anything else about this manuscript, since it had been sealed away beneath the school for a long time. In fact, most people believed it to be a legend."

Sighing, Lilith shook her head as she continued. "Anyways, I'm sure that the headmaster has told you, but as your teacher, it would be wise to remind you. As you know, we, devil magicians, all require a research concept, also known as Thema, to begin with. Information about this 'Thema is recorded in manuscripts like this..."

Just as she was about finish, the room suddenly begun to shake violently, making most of the girls fall to the ground. The lights then suddenly went out, plunging the room in darkness.

"Uwaahhhhh! What's happening?!"

"An earthquake followed by a blackout?!"

"Nii!"

Soon after, one of the girls exclaimed in shock. "Hey, where do you think you are touching?!" This was then followed by a moan. "Nghh... not... there!"

At the same time, the Astil Manuscript, that had kept quiet this whole time, suddenly awakened. _"I guess that someone cast a barrier..."_ It then stopped. _"Tch... I guess it can't be helped, huh?"_

Soon after, the grimoire started glowing, lightening up the room and revealing a rather entertaining scene. In the middle of the room, Issei was lying on top of Selina, with one of his hands clutching Lilith's breasts, the other one grasping Celes', with Shiro on top of him and his head on Levi's crotch, directly on top of her panties, which were black, by the way.

Seeing the situation he was in, not only was Issei not flustered, he couldn't help but to make grasping motions with his hands, enjoying the soft, pleasurable feel that the two breasts brought him. At the same time, he couldn't help but to make a comparison between Lilith and Celes. The former's was slightly smaller, but softer, while the latter's was bigger, with a more spring-like feel to it. In the end, they were both equally good, but if Issei had to choose a side, he would have gone with Celes.

Sadly, he couldn't analyze it any longer, as a loud, high-pitched cry filled the room.

"Kyaahhh!"

…

….

…

In a separate room, further inside the academy, two men were facing each other. The first one was tall, and had long hair, styled in a pony-tail. He was none other than Master Biblia, the Headmaster of the Royal Biblia Academy.

As for the second man, he was old and ancient, seemingly in his mid to late-sixties and was wearing a long robes, a crane in his hands. His eyes were wizened, but from within, shined boundless wisdom and power. This man was Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, also known as Kaleidoscope and Old Man of the Jewels.

Both of these mans were titans on their own right. The first one, Master Biblia, was a devil whose level of power was immeasurable, and three hundred years ago, he had been a Magic King Candidate who had his Magic King Element absorbed. At the same time, however, he was able to easily defeat the current Lucifer Maou, Sizerchs, in the competition. Now, he is the Headmaster of one of the Underworld's most powerful magic schools, Royal Biblia Academy.

As for the second man, in the supernatural world, he is a complete legend. The man who could control the Second Magic, 'Kaleidoscope', and also a parallel worlds traveler, Zelretch had once been a human, but now was part of the The Twenty-seven Dead Apostle Ancestors, a terrifying group.

Currently, Biblia had a serious face as he looked at the old man in front of him, who was feared by even Gods. "This information.. are you sure about it?"

Zelretch laughed heartily, "Why would I lie, Biblia?"

"Oh, I don't know..." Biblia rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms. "Because you love sparking conflicts? Or is extremely meddlesome and nasty?"

"Let's forget about such matters," Zelretch waved his arms offhandedly. "I'm serious here, the kid is much more dangerous than you think. He wouldn't have caught my interest otherwise."

Hearing his words, Biblia couldn't help but to admit that he was right. Sighing, he continued. "Alright, I see your point. Still, to think that he would have such a combination..."

"Indeed," Zelretch smiled. "He has the Alpha Stigma for eyes and the Ultimate Energy Body. The brat is a complete monster; it's no wonder that he was chosen by the Magic King Element as the seeded Magic King Candidate, although not being a devil. In all of history, there has never been someone with so much potential for magic up to now."

"Indeed," Biblia nodded. "And the most terrifying part is that his talent doesn't only apply to Devil Magic. Because of his monstrous combination of Eyes and Body, he is able to learn, copy and develop… all kinds of magic in the world, be it Draconic, Alchemic, Sinful, Holy, Exorcist, Youki or Nature."

"Exactly, this kid can be considered the complete sovereign of Magic," Zelretch suddenly stopped before laughing. "Hey, doesn't he seem like… you know… a god, in some ways?"

"Oh? How so?"

"Think back to what the original concept of god means," Zelretch smiled. "A god is an entity who has complete power over a single aspect of the universe… It has nothing to do with immortality. As long as you represent an aspect of reality, and is the complete ruler over it, you are considered a god. At least, that is the original concept."

"So you mean that he is..." Biblia's eyes widened as he looked at Zelretch with disbelief, shocked by this revelation.

"The god of Magic," Zelretch nodded. "In the entire world, he is the best when it comes to magic. Not even Hecate can compare to him because of his eyes and body."

Being introduced to such a concept, Biblia's eyes widened even further. Just as he was about to say something, someone knocked on his door. Zelretch figure suddenly distorted, and in a single moment, he blended with the shadows, masking his presence. Opening the door to the room, Arin, the emotionless girl entered.

"Arin-chan!" Biblia smiled, his serious demeanor completely disappearing. "How is it going?"

"The barrier has been activated," Arin walked over to him with a monotone expression. "Now we shall wait and see how he proceeds."

"Indeed," Biblia gleefully smiled. "I sure want to know how he is going to deal with this..."

At the same time, he, without Arin noticing, cast a glance towards Zelretch, that was hiding in the shadows. Looking back at Arin, he nodded towards her. "Go there and keep watch. Constantly send me updates."

"Alright," the light-blue haired loli nodded before walking out of the room. Immediately after, Zelretch walked out of the shadows.

"How do you think it will go?"

"Not bad, I suppose," Biblia shrugged his shoulders. "Also, going back to what we were talking before… I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"We have already determined that Issei is certainly a terrifying existence, but what about his sister? I'm not talking about the blonde one, who is obviously something else, but instead, about the white-haired one, Shiro."

"Shiro?" Zelretch's eyes narrowed. "Although she isn't as amazing as her brother… she interests me almost as most as him."

"Is it because of her magic circuits?" Biblia suggested, although he already knew the answer.

"Yes," Zelretch nodded. "Aside from the boy, who possess the ultimate eyes and body, I have never seen someone with so much talent towards Magic. Not only that, just from looking at her… I can determine that her aptitude towards the Second Magic… is simply astonishing!"

"I suppose you'll be taking her in?"

"I'll watch from the shadows for now… I don't like to interfere directly, but she has certainly caught my interest. If she proves herself to be worthy… I'll take her in as my disciple."

 **Read & Review~!**


	10. Breakdown Phenomenom

**Here it is~!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 - Breakdown Phenomenon**

* * *

"The door won't open..."

After being beaten to the ground by the infuriated girls, Issei, along with the others, started to check around the place, searching for a way out. Sadly, their efforts were in vain, as it seemed that no matter where they tried, every single place seemed to be sealed.

"The windows are also a no-no," Levi commented, as she tried to push the windows open a couple of times, but to no avail.

Issei sighed as he looked down, eying his grimoire. He remembered that he mentioned something about a barrier when he awakened, so he figured that it probably knew what was going on.

"Hey, you mentioned something about a barrier?" asked Issei as he brought the grimoire close to his eyes. The grimoire, in turn, kept quiet for a while before answering. This time, however, it didn't talk to Issei mentally, but instead answered in a way so everyone could hear it.

"It's a small separate world. In other words, the place where you are in is no longer the academy, but in a separate dimension, created to resemble it," explained the grimoire after a while, in the most simple way possible.

"I see..." Issei nodded, as if he was already used to such things, surprising most of the girls, with the exception of his sisters, who only looked at the scene normally.

"It's amazing how you can talk about such things with such ease..." commented Selina, the small, blonde, twin-tailed girl in surprise.

"Don't mind it too much; he has always been like that," Celes shrugged her shoulders. After living with Issei for a long time, she knew that it took a lot to surprise him. He happened to have an extremely broad view of the world, along with an open mind.

"It's just like Celes said," Issei nodded as he walked over to Shiro. "It's not like I understand what's going on, so what's the point of getting shaken up by it? Might as well just accept it..." as he said so, he tousled Shiro's hair slightly. He knew that she had something against being stuck in small places, so he tried to comfort her in this situation.

While he did so, Lilith, who was looking around, suddenly stopped, as she assumed a teacher-like role while looking at the others.

"The barrier has probably cut off the airspace we're in... or something similar to that, like the grimoire mentioned," She then shook her head slightly, with a confused expression. "Still, I've been here for many years, and yet this is the first time that this has happened..."

At that time, the grimoire in Issei's hand shook slightly, catching their attention.

"Well, from my guesses, it would be wise to look around and think of a way to get outta here."

Looking at the grimoire in his hands, Issei sighed slightly as he shook it left and right. "Am I wrong to guess that you probably know how to get out of here?"

"Hehehe, something like this can be easily solved with a little investigating..." suddenly, the grimoire stopped and uttered something akin to yawn. "Ahh..."

"Alrighty then," the grimoire then trembled slightly. "Okay, so that's that then. I'm pretty sleepy right now... call me when you've solved me or whatever. Nighty night..."

"You just woke up!" Issei exclaimed, but then shook his head as he sighed. "Alright, but at the very least, keep the lights on."

"Roger that," the grimoire yawned once more, before it completely stopped talking. Issei then looked around for a while, before tying it to his arm again, in the same way it had been when he had first acquired it. At that point, Levi, who had been quiet for a while, walked up to him.

"Is it just me, or you don't seem nervous at all?"

"Ah?" Issei looked at her in surprise, before shrugging his shoulder. "Why should I? It's not like panicking will help.. it will only make the situation worse. It's best to keep a clear mind at all times."

The young man then stopped, seemed to have thought of something, and continued offhandedly with a faint smile "I guess the only problem is that this room doesn't have a toilet..."

Immediately, with a her face blushing, Selina screamed out. "That's not a problem; it's a disaster! Don't you know how terrible it is to us young ladies?!"

"Oh..." Issei turned around to look at her with a lascivious smiled. "I _do k_ now... hehehehe..."

 _Bam!_

One punch to the head and a couple seconds later, Issei adopted a serious expression, while his lewd one disappeared. "Anyways, you aren't wrong. This is a difficult predicament"

Issei then walked to a corner of the room, picked up a chair and approached the door while holding it. "The door knob won't turn and the window won't open.. I wonder about this?"

"Ara? Issei-san...?"

Before Lilith could even understand what was happening, Issei lifted up the chair and slammed it against the door, making a loud noise vertebrate around the room.

"Issei! What are you doing?!" Lilith exclaimed in surprise, as she watched as the chair crumbled into pieces, while the door remained intact. By her side, Selina also revealed a shocked expression.

"Lilith-sensei's right! That's something a delinquent would do!"

Seeing the ignorance of the two girls, Shiro sighed. "...Idiots."

Issei smiled lightly as he looked back at then, "I wanted to check the endurance of the door. You see, there may have been a magical barrier that harms whoever damages it, so I had no intentions of using my fists. The chair seemed like the best option, but it seems like it is too resistant..."

Throwing what remained of the chair on the ground, Issei smiled lightly. "Well, that's about it. It seems we will have to find another way out."

"Still, who would do this?" Selina couldn't help bu to wonder. "And why?"

By her side, Levi shot Issei a glance. "The target was mos likely Issei-san."

"Probably," Issei shrugged his shoulder offhandedly. "It must be that someone wants to test my strength or something.. or at least the way I would cope in this situation."

He then shook his head. "Well, let's just continue searching around for something. The exit must be somewhere around here," while he said so, he unconsciously cast his eyes towards the bed, a small smirk forming grin his face. "...Yeah, around here..."

After that, their group searched around for the exit a few more times, but it was to no avail, as they didn't manage to find anything. After a while, Issei sighed as he started stretching his limbs.

"Oh well, there's nothing... I think it's about time to give up and go to sleep or something."

As he said so, he was about to lay down on his bed, but caught sight of Lilith. Apparently, he wasn't the only one, as Levi also looked at the girl. Currently, Lilith was on her knees, her hands between her legs, with a blush in her face, while her whole body trembled.

"Eh...?" Levi looked at her curiously. "Lilith-sensei...? What's wrong?"

"Ah?!" exclaimed Lilith in surprise at having her name called, before she forced a smile. "Eh? Ah... it's nothing, really..."

"Wait..." suddenly, Issei's eyes widened, before he smirked, although only Shiro noticed it. "You need... to use the toilet?"

Immediately, Lilith raised her hands, as she tried to explain herself. "Ah, no... that's not... eh... um..." before she could continue, she started trembling uncontrollably. Noticing that, both Selina and Levi looked around, as they started to search with renewed intensity.

"Hurry!"

"We don't have a moment to lose!"

While those two searched, the three siblings did the same, but it was clear that they weren't that enthusiastic about it. Specially Issei, who was just lazing around, pretending to look for the exit.

Suddenly, amidst their searching, Levi suddenly started to tremble, as she raised her hand, a dark expression on her face, "Actually, I'm in trouble as well..."

As if on cue, Selina also started trembling. "Wait... what's this..." her face then flushed. "Oh no, me too!"

Soon after, all three girls were on the ground, blushes on their faces, as they tried to contain their selves. Looking at the situation, Issei sighed, although there was the hint of a lascivious smile on his face.

"This is kinda bad..." He commented, even though his voice had a playful hint to it.

Celes only looked at the scene with a passive expression, not really bothered by it. Those were her rivals, and to say the truth, she was rather glad that they were in such a situation. At the very least, they were showing their bad side to Issei, something that she was glad for.

Suddenly, Shiro tugged on Issei's clothes, causing him to look down. She had a small blush on her face, as she trembled ever so slightly. "Nii, I also..."

Immediately, without another word, Issei nodded and walked up to the bed, under the watchfull gazes of all the girls, kicking it up, throwing it into the air. Waving his arms, he kept a passive face as a magic circle appeared in front of him.

"Annihilatio."

A small black ball of condensed magic power suddenly flew from the circle, directly hitting the bed. Surprisingly, the sound of something shattering rang out, as a magic circle appeared beneath it, only for it to crack.

Immediately, under the dumbfounded gazes of all the girls, Issei kicked the door open before looking back at the girls, focusing a little on Shiro. "Hurry up!"

Immediately, all of the girls stood up and rushed outside of the door, with Shiro following them. Although the three members of the Trinity Seven still didn't understand what had happened, they decided to leave it for later, as they had other things to do. Only Shiro knew the truth.

Soon after, all of the girls were far away from the girl, leaving Issei along with Celes behind. The blonde shot Issei a playful look. "Ise-kun, you know that you are _bad_ , right?"

Smirking back at her, Issei shrugged his shoulders and looked at her in the same, playful way. "I wonder what you are talking about, Celes..."

Inside, however, he knew exactly what she hinting at. Since the very start, he had always known the location of the weak point of the barrier, also known as the exit.

His eyes, aside from being able to copy magic, were extremely sensible to it, and he could clearly feel the fluctuations of magic in his surroundings. As such, from the very start, he could clearly see that the bed was the weak point of the barrier, but kept quiet about it. After all, how he would be able to see the girls in such an erotic state if it wasn't for that? Still, the moment Shiro began trembling, he knew that he had been postponing it long enough, so he quickly dropped the act.

" _Hehehe, you sure are unusual, Issei,"_ the grimoire trembled slightly, but this time, it spoke in a way that only Issei could hear; mentally.

" _Oh? You awake?"_ Issei smiled, as he talked back with it through his thoughts.

" _I have been awake the whole time.. I was wondering when you were gonna say the truth. Needless to say, you didn't disappoint me! I like your attitude, kid!"_

" _Well, thank you,"_ Issei smiled, as he let his body fall on his bed, raising his arms behind his head. _"The feeling is mutual.."_

" _Hahaha, you truly are an interesting one!"_ the grimoire exclaimed happily. _"I'm really looking forward to the Thema that you'll research! Hahaha!"_

"Thema, huh?" Issei murmured out loud, as he placed his arm around Celes, who had climbed on the bed along with him. Suddenly, the corner of his lips curled upwards. "I can't wait either..."

The blonde looked up at him curiously, wondering what he was talking about, but chose to remain quiet, as she relinquished on the warmth that the young man provided.

…

…

…

"Oh god, that kid's a beast!" Biblia roared in laughter, as he clutched his stomach, tears falling down from his eyes. By his side, Zelretch gave a faint smile.

"Hoho, it seems that he truly resembles his step-father, Fenrir..." Zelretch suddenly shook his head, as he seemed to havet thought of something. "Anyhow, I have seen enough. I have got to prepare for the Holy Grail Wars this time... it seems that it will be interesting. Even more, the city it is going to be hosted it... kukuku."

As he said so, he waved his cane, and just like that, he disappeared from sight, leaving Biblia behind. Soon after, the door opened, and the petite, blue-haired girl, Arin, walked inside. Biblia immediately turned around to look at her.

"So, how was it?" Biblia smiled slightly. "Did it seem he would stray from his path?"

Arin looked at him blankly for a while before shaking her head. "It's a tough call," she started. "However, I have a feeling that he knew from the very start..."

"It must have been your imagination, hahaha," Biblia smiled brightly, although he clearly knew the situation. "Fufu... I'm looking forward to his future, Arin-kun..." he then stopped slightly before continuing. "I wonder if he'll really have what it takes to become the first non-devil Magic King... and also, if he'll become your new partner.

Arin: "..."

…

…

…

A couple of days later...

Sitting in the classroom, Issei was having a rather troublesome day. On his left side were his two sisters, Celes and Shiro, who were glaring at his right side with vehemence. As for who they were glaring at...

"Arin-san... do you have anything you want?" asked Issei, as he eyed the girl who had been stalking him all day long. Ever since he woke up and left the dorm, Arin had started following him. Hell, she was even waiting for him at his door! Even during class, while Lilith exclaimed whatever that was, she didn't so much as glance at the teacher, Lilith, once! She had kept staring at him for start to end, and Issei had to admit that it was getting to his nerves.

"...Nothing," Arin replied apathetically, as her eyes never left the boy, keeping him under her constant watch, much to his chagrin. As for the rest of the class, they were observing the two with interest, wondering about the relationship between the newest Magic King Candidate and the usually monotone member of the Trinity Seven.

"Lilith, can't you do anything about this?" Issei sighed as he eyed Lilith, who was also looking at the with interest. He hoped that, at least, as a teacher, she would be able to have some influence. Alas, he was wrong.

"Not really..." Lilith replied, an awkward smile on her face, as she also didn't know how to handle the situation, equally taken aback by Arin's actions.

"Great..." Issei murmured as he rubbed his temples.

For the rest of the day, no matter what he did, be it eating or walking, Arin would follow him around, her gaze always on him. By this point, both Shiro and Celes were having a hard time holding themselves back from killing this girl. In reality, the only thing that stopped them was because they knew that even if they tried to end her life, they would be unable to. After all, she wasn't a member of the Trinity Seven for nothing.

Issei also wasn't faring any better, as his annoyance grew by the second. At one point, he felt the urge to go to the bathroom, but much to his surprise, he saw that Arin was still following him. Looking back at her, he sighed.

"Arin-san... please, don't follow me there," he begged. He wasn't flustered or embarassed, but this situation was just too strange.

"I don't mind it..." argued Arin, with the same monotone expression.

"I mind..." Issei began, but at that point, he remembered his two sisters. Turning around to look at them, he immediately said, "Don't let her come in."

Right after he said so, he rushed inside the bathroom, and following her brother's orders, both Shiro and Celes stepped in Arin's way, blocking the entrance. Looking at the two of them, Arin kept quiet for a while, before murmuring, "...How troublesome..."

After exiting the bathroom, Issei finally decided to confront the taciturn girl. He couldn't bare it any longer. Everyone in the school was looking at him strangely, and the constant stares were nothing short of enervating.

"Arin-san," Issei begun, as he walked through the corridors. "Why have you been following me since this morning?"

Arin looked at him quietly for a while, before saying, "Following you?"

"Yeah, also known as stalking," nodded Issei. "You've been staring me the whole time!"

Arin: "..."

For a long time, Arin didn't say anything, but when she did, Issei was surprised. "Aren't you getting overly self-conscious?"

At that point in time, Issei didn't know whether he should laugh or cry. This Arin girl was just too strange and shameless... He couldn't keep up with her rhythm.

"You were way to obvious!" exclaimed Issei, gaining nods from both of his sisters. Arin looked at him strangely.

"...Don't you like jokes?"

 _That was a joke?!_ Issei rubbed his temples, as he restrained himself from having an outburst. "I don't really hate them, but I'm talking seriously here."

Once more, Arin kept quiet for a good time, before she finally answered, "...How troublesome..." she then stopped for a long time, and just as Issei was about to say something, her gaze turned serious. "I was watching... the Magic King Candidate."

Silence prevailed for a long time, as Issei and his sisters revealed a surprised expression at the girl's sudden seriousness, before Issei shook his head. "Alright... and why are you doing so?"

"...Because it seems like I'll become the Magic King's partner..." replied Arin, as her serious expression disappeared, back to her monotone one.

"Partner...?"

"Wife, New Wife, Young Mistress, Young Bride..." Arin casually looked at him. "Which one do you prefer? I can be whatever."

"Any sounds good," Issei shrugged his shoulders, clearly unfazed by her sentence, which could cause most people to be startled, especially men. He then shook his head as he looked at Arin dead in the eye. "That aside... why do you assume that you'll be my 'partner'"?

"...The Headmaster said so..." explained Arin, the same apathetic look in her dead-like eyes.

Issei looked at her incredulously for a while, before starting, "The Headmaster..."

However, just as he was about to continue, the window beside him exploded, and from within, the Headmaster flew out, with his arms extended and a smile in his face, while exclaiming, "Call, and I shall come flying forth!"

He then majestically fell to the ground, and with boundless grace, rolled in the floor uncontrollably, before clashing against the wall, injuring himself in the process. Issei merely glanced at him, shrugged his shoulders, turned around and walked away, with Arin following after him, with the same expression, clearly unfazed. Celes and Shiro glanced at each other, nodded, and followed after them.

"Let's go somewhere else to talk... some troublesome guests have arrived here," Issei mentioned offhandedly, much to the Biblia's annoyance.

"Ignored?! I just completely disregarded the time and space continuum and arrived with a bang, dammit! Yet, you still ignore me?!" He exclaimed in shock, as blood spurted from the wounds on his face, tainting his face in red.

Issei didn't even bother turning around as he waved his hands, "You're a devil; use your wings the next time."

After saying so, he walked away, leaving Biblia behind with a dumbfounded look in his face, "He's right... I have wings..."

…

…

…

Now in the infirmary, Issei was nodding pleasantly, "Sex before marriage? I like that..."

Arin had just explained somethings to Issei, and one of them was a proposal to have sex there and then. Sadly, much to Issei's chagrin, Celes, Shiro, and Lilith, who had arrived at some point during the explanation, didn't seem to share the same views as him.

"Now you won't!" Celes exclaimed as she took a step forward, while Shiro stood in front of him in a protective manner. She then glanced at Issei and tugged his shirt.

"Nii, she doesn't deserve your first..."

"What are you talking about?!" Lilith suddenly exclaimed, as she blushed deeply, completely flustered.

"Sex," Issei looked back at her with a smile. "What, you wanna try too?"

 _Bang!_

One slap to the face and a couple of seconds later, Issei was standing calmly at the corner, completely unfazed by the big red spot on his cheek, courtesy of Lilith.

Shiro was by his side, while Celes was glaring at Arin with an uncertain look. "Arin-san, is it? Could you tell me about something?"

"...About how I trapped you?" asked Arin, with the same expression. Immediately, the eyes of everyone widened.

"What?! That was you?!" Lilith exclaimed in shock, while Celes looked at her with a deep and complex look.

 _This girl, she isn't so simple... she is much more than she seems..._ Celes thought, but didn't voice it, as she also revealed a surprised expression, akin to Lilith's. As for Issei and Shiro, they looked at the scene normally, clearly not taken aback by that statement, which surprised Lilith.

"You knew?!" asked Lilith in shock as she looked back at the two.

"Can't say I didn't..." Issei shook his head, as he gazed at Arin with a deep look. "Isn't that right, Arin Kannazuki-san? The genius of the Ira Archive, and also someone with a high proficiency in barriers?"

Issei had done his homework, that much was obvious. Right after he had learned of the existence of the Trinity Seven, he had researched on them whenever he could, and aside from two of them, he had a deep understanding of the remaining five. Not only that, the fact that the barrier appeared on the day in which he first met Arin, added to the fact that she was known for her talent in forming barriers, it was easy for him to connect the dots.

Issei then smiled lightly, as he raised his body from the wall. "Still, why did you do it? I haven't figured that out yet... was it to test me?" his eyes then narrowed, surprising Lilith, who had never seen him like this. "Or was it to see how would I cope with that situation?"

At that moment, the atmosphere around Issei was cold and sharp. Like a sword that had been drawn from the scabbard, his eyes were sharp, and he seemed extremely cunning and calculating.

Not only Lilith, even Arin was secretly surprised at his sudden change, as she had taken him for a foolish and lascivious guy, but looking at the current him, she realized that she had misunderstood him. Taking a glance at the unfazed reactions of Shiro and Celes, Arin arrived at the conclusion that this wasn't a strange occurrence.

"...The Headmaster told me that you're my partner. As such, I gave you a test," began Arin slowly, and although it didn't seem like it, she chose her words carefully, now aware of the true nature of the boy.

However, at that moment, Issei's face suddenly went back to his normal and lascivious look, and the sharp and cold aura around him faded away, replaced by the wild and approachable one. He then smiled at her, "I see, I see... seems fitting of him. Anything else?"

Arin thought over for a for a while before answering, "... You are the only one who has ever seen me naked."

"Yeah," Issei nodded. "Quite a feast... thanks."

Shrugging her shoulders, Arin looked at him calmly. "It was nothing special."

Looking at the two of them, Lilith sighed. "And to think that Arin-san was the one responsible for what happened the other day..."

As if suddenly reminded of something, Issei immediately walked over to Arin and nodded at her. "Oh yes, I must thank you for that!"

"Thank her for what?!" cried Lilith, as she saw the lewd expression on his face, already knowing what he was talking about.

Arin then looked down slightly, "It was an accident that there were others there; I meant to take you alone. I got bored of waiting, so I just..." she then stopped, only to continue. "You just... and then... you all ended up in that situation."

She then shook her head as she resumed her monotone look. "The Headmaster told me that if I put you in a difficult situation, then you may activate some power hidden within you, so..."

Being reminded of his kindred, Issei looked over at Lilith. "I see. So that explains everything... Alright Lilith, tell me where he is. I want to give him a piece of my mind," while Issei really did say such words, he was actually planning on thanking the guy. After all, if it weren't for him, he wouldn't have had the chance to fondle Lilith's breasts, or see her with that erotic face.

Lilith, however, shook her head. "Don't worry about him," she then smiled cruelly, "I thought he might cause trouble, so I tied him up and threw him in the incinerator..."

Casting her gaze on Arin, Lilith couldn't help but to ask, "Still, what were you expecting to happen?"

"A breakdown phenomenon..." mentioned Arin casually, as she started walking over to Issei, who stood there with a confused expression, not understanding Arin's words. Then, before he could say anything, Arin took off a ring that was on her hand and placed it on Issei's index finger.

Immediately, a blinding white light shone from the ring, as the whole room was illuminated by a blinding white flash. Issei's eyes widened, as he immediately realized that something was going to happen, but it was already too late.

"Connecting to the 'Ira Archive'," Arin began, as another ring appeared on her hands, which shone with a dark light. "Executing Thema..."

The air around Arin suddenly distorted, and in the place of her uniform, a black cloak appeared, which resembled those of witches. It was a onepiece, that reached her thighs, with a pointy hood attached to it. Then, from the ring in Arin's hand, a book-like grimoire flew out, which began to hover in front of her.

Seeing that scene, Lilith's eyes widened as she took as step back. "'Ira Archive'...?!" she exclaimed in shock. "Magus Mode-"

"My Thema is Ruina," Arin interrupted Lilith. She then motioned towards Issei. "Look."

Turning around, Lilith, along with Shiro and Celes, saw Issei on the floor, a pained expression on his face, as his eyes were constantly flickering, magic circles appearing and disappearing. Around him, the wooden floor shattered, and bolts of power were coming out of him.

"Issei?!" Lilith exclaimed in shock, while Shiro and Celes rushed towards him.

"Nii!" Shiro exclaimed as she tried to approach him, only to be thrown back by the waves of power that erupted from him.

"Ise-kun!" Celes also tried to approach him, and although she could come closer than Shiro, she met the same fate as her adopted sisters in the end, as she was also pushed back.

With her face still monotone, Arin explained. "Ever since he gained the Astil Manuscript, his powers has been increasing at alarmingly fast rates. This power, however, had been contained by the Astil Manuscript. I simply took off the restraint... all the bundled up energy within him is being released."

"Hey, are you trying to make his devilish powers go berserk?!" exclaimed the Astil Manuscript, as it felt the energy within Issei growing chaotic. Lilith's eyes suddenly widened.

"A breakdown..." She then glared at Arin with disbelief. "If that happens, the school will...!"

"That's right," Arin nodded as she walked closer to Issei. "Everything will be engulfed by the breakdown phenomenon."

At this moment, Issei suddenly turned his head around, while trembling, his eyes constantly flickering, with the Alpha Stigma activating and deactivating. "Breakdown... what's that-?"

"Guahhh!"

Issei suddenly exclaimed, as in that moment, the seven-colored flame within him exploded with power, covering his entire body. Issei's body convulsed around, as his back formed a perfect arc, his eyes rolling over.

Around Issei, the ground started to shatter and distort, only to be transformed into small, black, particles, that flew up into the air.

"Everything's turning into particles..." Celes eyes widened, while Shiro kept her eyes glued onto Issei, clearly worried.

Lilith suddenly rushed towards Arin, as the walls were beginning to be consumed. "Arin-san, stop this! It's too dangerous!"

Arin, however, simply nodded. "That's true, it's dangerous, but his existence... is the closest thing to my Thema – Ruina," she then stopped, as a cold look took in her eyes. "To research into something, no matter what you have to do... as long as it serves to improve your 'Thema'. Everything is fine, right, Lilith-sensei? After all, we _are_ Devils.."

"But.." Lilith was about to argue, but before she could, the ground started to shake, as all around the school, buildings crumbled. Up in the sky, a black mist covered the sun, and soon, the sun lost it's blazing yellow color, becoming completely black.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-What's happening?!" Selina, who was walking around the school with Levi, exclaimed in surprise, while the ninja girl glanced up at the sky, completely calm, unfazed by the situation.

"A breakdown phenomenon..." she then pointed to the window. "Look outside."

"...A... Black sun...?" Selina's eyes widened, as if she couldn't believe what was happening.

Meanwhile, near the school's incinerator, a figure untied the ropes around him with ease, as his long, white hair tied in a pony-tail fluttered behind him.

"Breakdown phenomenon, huh?" Biblia glanced up at the sky, a strange expression on his face as he shook his head. "You've gone too far this time, Arin-kun..."

He then focused onto the black sun, that hovered up above. "This may be a fun and unexpected development... but we Devils already have quite a debt... we don't have enough money to build this school again..."

Back in the room, Issei's head suddenly lifted up, as he roared. From his back, two wings, composed entirely of black mass, jutted out. Looking at the situation, Arin revealed, for the first time, a troubled expression.

"To think that his power would be so great... It seems that I miscalculated..."

Lilith's suddenly became resolute, as she closed her eyes. "Connect, Luxuria Archive!"

Her uniform disappeared, replaced by a long blouse, with a black tie. A cap appeared on top her head, and a huge gun formed on her hands, with the muzzled directed at Issei. From her back, four devil wings jutted out, as she started to gather her power.

"There's no helping it!" she exclaimed, while slightly trembling. "As much as it pains me, for the greater good... - What?!"

Lilith's eyes suddenly widened, as Arin suddenly appeared in front of Issei, along with Celes and Shiro. From Arin's back, four devil wings, similar to her, jutted out, blocking Issei from Lilith's sight.

"Move!" Lilith exclaimed, but was only met with the fierce gazes of Shiro, Celes and Arin.

"You won't hurt Nii!" Shiro exclaimed.

"Over my dead body, bitch!" growled Celes as she clenched her teeth, already preparing to break the seal on her true powers, which had been cast by Athena.

Although neither of them had any idea of what was happening, they weren't about to let someone take Issei's life! Who cares if he was the one to cause all this?! Who cares if his death means the saving of everyone else?! To them, not even the whole world summed together could match up to Issei's value!"

At the same time, Arin looked at Lilith coldly. "I won't let you, Lilith. He's my husband, you know?"

"But if we don't stop Issei, the school will...!" Lilith exclaimed as she tried to argue with the three girls. "Everyone will...!"

Arin, however, gave her the cold glare, "I want to see what lies beyond destruction... the light in the end of the path, the future of the apocalypse... the result of mayhem. Isn't that what pursuing magic is all about?"

However, at that moment, before she could continue, another voice filled the room.

"I see~!" A crack suddenly appeared on the walls of the room. "So all we need to do is to kill him, huh?"

The wall opposite of them suddenly burst open, revealing two girls. One of them was tall, with long black hair, while the other one was small and petite, with short blonde hair on the front, and long on the back.

The one with black hair grinned, "Well, well, ain't this a surprise? You prevent a breakdown phenomenon in one place, come back and guess what? Another breakdown phenom..." She then grinned even further as she took a further step. "Could this get more thrilling?"

Lilith's eyes suddenly widened, as she took a step back in shock. Arin's eyes narrowed, as she adopted a battle stance. Celes also revealed a wary expression, as she begun the process of unsealing her powers. As for Shiro, the weakest of them all, she stood her ground firmly, unwilling to leave Issei.

"N-no way..." Lilith trembled. "Aren't you two on a suppression mission?! What are you doing here?!"

"We wiped them out in an instant and came back, real quick," the black haired girl explained with a smile, while her predatory gaze was focused on what was behind Arin's devil wings, the cause of everything – Issei.

"Fudo Akio, Yamana Mira, both of the Trinity Seven..." Arin's eyes turned wary. "This has gotten troublesome.."

Suddenly, the small, blonde girl, Yamana Mira, spoke as the black sun in the sky dissapeared at the same time. "The breakdown phenomenon.. has been stopped..." she then glared deeply at Arin. "I applied an equal amount of chaotic magic with my own magic, canceling it out..."

Mira then took a step forward, a glowing sphere in her hands. "On the name of my Thema, 'Justitia' of the archive 'Superbia'..." she begun, as her voice turned cold, directing her gaze at Issei, who was behind Arin's wings. "I will not permit any form of impurity!"

 _Mira Yamana, Trinity Seven and Fudou Akio, also Trinity Seven..._ Issei, who had regained his conscience, thanks to Mira blocking his powers, gazed at the two girls darkly. _The current me is no match for them..._

" _..._ Akio," Mira turned around to face the tall, black-haired woman, "Kill him. This man is the trigger of the breakdown phenomenon. His existence is impure."

"Alrighty~" Akio nodded, and took a step forward, her long skirt fluttering slightly, revealing her leg. On her shin, there were two magic circles, along with a long string of ancient markings. "Straight to the point as always, Mira~"

 _Gula Archive, Thema Fides, Mantra Enchant branch..._ Issei thought quietly, while eying the magic circle, his eyes already in the Alpha Stigma mode. At the same time, around his arms, the same magic circles appeared, although no one noticed it.

"Akio-san! Don't do it!" Lilith, although having tried to kill Issei only a few minutes ago, was already back to protecting him, as she exclaimed.

"Dammit!" Arin cursed, as she found herself unable to move away from her place. "I can't move.. troublesome!"

Akio, ignoring their protests, struck her feet agains the ground, throwing her body up into the air, and while jumping over Celes and Shiro, revealed a sad smile, "Please, don't think badly of me, boy. I don't have anything against you, but..." she then struck her leg forward, towards Issei's head, while mid-air. "Attacking evil is my job!"

 _Bang!_

The sound of metal clashing against metal filled the air, and to the surprise of everyone, instead of perishing under Akio's kick, Issei had his arms raised, with a magic circle on each of them. They were currently near his head, blocking Akio's enhanced kick. His hair shadowed his eyes, that seemed to be shining in an eerie red color.

"Eh?!" The tall woman revealed a surprised expression as she jumped back, giving Issei an incredulous look while eying his arms with disbelief. "What's that?! You also have Mantra Enchantment?!"

Slowly getting up from the ground, Issei revealed a maniacal grin as he waved his hands, his eyes, which were in the Alpha Stigma mode, being revealed. "Surprise, surprise, motherf**ker!"

His face was twisted in a psychotic and crazy look, as magic circle after magic circle appeared around him. The moment that Mira caught sight of them, her eyes widened.

"That's...!"

"Bang, bitch!" Issei smirked, and in the next moment, it was as if boundless pressure had fallen down on Akio, as she found herself unable to move. The same thing happened to Mira, whose eyes widened even further.

"This is... movement restraint magic?!" Akio exclaimed in shock, as she realized that this magic was the same as the one Mira had previously used!

"Looks like someone has done her homework!" Issei grinned manically, before he started laughing. "Now then, what was it? 'Attacking evil is my job'?" Damn, that's hilarious, hahahaha!"

Stopping his laughing, his expression suddenly turned cold. "I'm not evil and neither am I good..." he then cast his maniacal gaze all over the room, "God. Devil. Hero. Monster... I wonder, what will you call me?!"

He then waved his hands, and one large magic circle, of a dark purple color, appeared behind his back. "Ya know.. I couldn't care less. I just wanna kill, and slaughter, devour and cause chaos..." his eyes then turned even crazier, and his mouth formed a deranged smile. "And guess what?! You guys are the _perfect_ prey!"

As he said so, he stuck his hand inside the huge magic circle. He then started to slowly take it out, and as he did so, what looked like the hilt of a weapon started to appear. "You know... I'm kinda thankful! It was so _boring_ staying there! Now that I'm free, it's time to have some _fun~!"_

More and more of the hilt started to appear, and it could be seen that it was of a pitch black color, with purple markings. By this point, given the size of the hilt, it was clear that it wasn't the hilt of a sword, but instead, of a spear!

At the same time, as more of the hilt appeared, around the area, the pressure of magic power started to turn chaotic, as up in the sky, the sun, that had just retrieved its yellow color, turned black once more. Around Issei, the ground started to shatter, and black smoke started to cover the entire area.

In another place, Biblia's eyes suddenly widened, as he first cast his gaze towards the sky and then in the direction where Issei was. "Another breakdown phenomenon... and a thousand times more powerful than the last..." he then stopped, as a worried look appeared on his face. "This aura... could it be?!"

By this point in time, the hilt of the spear was already half-drawn, and only the other half remained within the magic circle. Around Issei, the ground started to crumbled at much faster rates, and it was as existence itself was starting to dematerialize, with large craks appearing in the air around them.

"That isn't Issei..." Celes exclaimed in shock. She then cast her gaze towards Shiro, only to see her approaching the maddened boy, slowly.

"Nii.." Shiro said slowly, as she moved closer and closer to him, getting his attention.

"Oh? What's this?!" He roared in laughter, as he continued to pull the spear out. "Who's this brat? Does she want to be kille-"

"No, you won't!" Suddenly, his expression changed, and his hand that was grabbing the spear released it, only to grab his own head. "Don't touch her!"

His expression twisted again, "You brat! Be grateful! I'm saving you here!"

"I told you to go away, bastard!" Issei's expression kept switching back and forth, as he grabbed his head, and started rolling in the ground.

"What..?" Everyone looked at the scene, not understanding what was happening. Suddenly, Issei grabbed a rock that was by the side, and fiercely stabbed it in his own chest.

"Get the hell out, bitch! This is my body!" Issei roared, as he battled the other presence is his body, piercing the rock further into his skin. He was using the rock as threat; he was threatening that he would end his own life.

"You can't do this! I'm here to help ya!" His face twisted as he cried out, but it was to no avail, as he pressed the rock further inside his chest, dangerously close to his heart. "Alright, I got it, I got it! Don't kill yourself!"

Immediately, the atmosphere around Issei started to calm down, the ground stopped to shake, the sun turned yellow once more, and the magic circle behind him disappeared, along with the strange and ominous hilt. However, fust as the girls were about to approach him, he was covered in blinding white light, and when it faded, he was no longer there.

Before anyone could do anything about it, a figure suddenly appeared in the place where Issei had been. This new person had long white hair in a pony-tail, dark-red eyes, and glasses. This man,Biblia, cast his gaze around everyone before murmuring, "The rest is up to you, Yui-kun..."

He then waved his hands, and a huge gate appeared behind him. It was huge, and within, there were thousands of hands trying to climb out of the eternal and boundless darkness, which were the doors. It looked terrifying to the extreme, and was absolutely bizarre.

"I suppose I'll deal with things here..." he shook his head, and the gate behind him started to shine brightly, bathin the entire terrain school it it's dark red glow. This lasted for a long while, and when it dispersed, it was as if the rivers of time had flown back. The school's buildings were in a much better state, just like it had been the moment when Mira and Akio arrived. As for Biblia, he was no longer there, but instead in his office, observing the scene from his window.

His appearance was pale, and even though he was panting, with beads of sweat trickling down his forehead, he still had a small smirk on his face. "Been a while since I used that..."

Back in the scene, Akio was standing on the ground, having just finished throwing her kick, causing clouds of dirt to rise up. When it cleared, Issei was no longer there.

"Issei!" Lilith screamed when she noticed the absence of the young boy. As for Shiro and Celes, they rushed up to the place their brother had been at, looking at the debris, but not finding their brother, no matter how much they searched.

"Thank you very much, Akio," Mira smiled as she turned around to walk away.

"Arara, you're so ruthless, Mira," Akio sighed, before also walking away. "I guess that's over... His magic energy is gone, after all."

"No..." Celes fell to her knees as her eyes widened. Her eyes were blank, while her mind reeled as if she couldn't comprehend what was happening. As for Shiro, she didn't give up, as she continued to search through the debris with her small body, unwilling to accept reality.

"Nii! Nii! Nii!" She continuously exclaimed, as tears trickled down her face.

"You..." Lilith also fell to her knees, as she looked devastated. "You killed..."

"My husband..." Arin murmured, with a dark look in her face.

"Well then," Mira looked at the scene calmly, as she stored her crystal ball away. "That's our work done. Let's go home, Akio-"

However, before she could continue, the sun turned black again, and the breakdown phenomenon happened once more, as the objects all around them begun to dissolve into particles.

"!"

Everyone looked around, and upon seeing the sun, they all revealed surprised expressions. The breakdown phenomenon... hadn't stopped! It wasn't over!

"What...?" Lilith gazed at the sky in astonishment, and at the same time, hope started to build up within her.

"The breakdown phenomenon isn't stopping?!" Mira stopped dead in her tracks as she looked around in disbelief. Akio revealed an expression of surprise, as she also couldn't believe what was happening.

"What's happening, Mira?! Wasn't that kid the trigger of the breakdown phenomenon?!"

Mira nodded, but at the same time, her eyes narrowed as she thought of the only possibility, "There was no mistaking it, but..." while she said so, she glanced down at her crystal ball that she quickly called back. "There's only one explanation for this..."

"You don't mean..." Lilith and Arin turned to face her, while the former cried out, "Issei!"

The breakdown phenomenon hadn't stopped, which meant that Issei was alive! Immediately after realizing this, both Celes and Shiro revealed expression of pure bliss.

"Nii!" Shiro exclaimed out, with a jubilant look in her usually monotone face. "Where are you?!"

"Ise-kun!" Celes also cried out, as she began to look around with renewed intensity.

…

..

…

"Where... am I...?"

In a dark place, Issei's eyes slowly opened. "I was... battling that presence for... consciousness... what?"

Slowly, his memories started to come back to him, and he remembered how some sort of spirit had invaded his body the moment he blocked Akio's attack. He then thought back to how he tried to protect Shiro from the being that tried to take over his body.

"This..." His eyes slowly widened. "What was that back then?" he then stopped as he adopted a thinking expression. "That being that took over my body... isn't he that voice? The one that gave me my eyes?"

Right at that moment, before he could think any further, he heard the soothing and pleasant string of musical sounds.

"A violin..?" murmured Issei, as he clearly managed to detect what sort of instrument it originated from, since Athena had the same one, which she used to play regularly. At that moment, he also noticed that his grimoire had also disappeared, but paid it no mind, as he started to follow the sound, intending to find its source.

After walking around for a while, a large white door appeared in front of him, making a great contrast with the black space all around him. Looking at the door, Issei thought of his options for a while before sighing.

"Might as well, huh?" He grabbed the doorknob. "Staying here won't change anything, anyway."

He then pulled the door opened, and on the other side, he caught sight of a surprising scene. In front of him was a room, and judging from the decorations on it, it belonged to a female, if the endless amount of plush toys, pink decorations, various laces and heart-shaped pillows were anything to go by. The most eye-catching thing, however, was a girl, who sat in the middle of the room, with a violin in her hands.

She was slightly tall, more so than most her age, which seemed to be either sixteen or seventeen, with a large bust, that certainly caught Issei's attention. Her hair was long and white, reaching her back, and the most eye-catching part of it being the short, upward ponytail, that was the result of gathering the hair that covered her forehead and tying it together.

Some seconds after Issei opened the door to the room, the girl stopped playing, looked at him and smiled brightly. "Welcome to 'Yui's Room', Issei-oniisan."

Her voice was sweet and harmonic, and was just as soothing and pleasant as her violin. Issei simply stood there, taken aback, before he revealed his usual, lascivious yet straight and serious, smirk.

"Not bad at all..." commented Issei slightly. "White hair, big bust, golden eyes... yup, you're totally my type!"

Not bothering to understand the situation, just going along with it and displaying his shameless and perverted attitude, that was the kind of man that Issei was!

 **Read & Review~!**

* * *

 **A/N: I know you have many questions, such as:**

 **1)What did Biblia do?**

 **2)What was that thing that took over Issei?**

 **3)Why did everything go back to the moment when Akio kicked Issei? Does this mean that no one remembers that Issei went berserk?**

 **4) Yui? Who the f**k is Yui?**

 **Well, I can assure you that questions 2, 3 and 4 _WILL_ be answered in the _next chapter_. Question 1 will probably _take a while_ to be answered, though.**


	11. Breaking The Rules

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OCs.**

 **Hey guys, new chapter :)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11 - Breaking The Rules**_

* * *

Staring up at the skies, in one of the corridors of the Biblia Academy, was a young female, in her mid to late teens, with a vibrant red hair. Her figure was buxom, with large breasts and a curvy shape, while she wore the normal uniform of Biblia Academy, which showed off her perfect figure.

Her gaze was locked onto the sky, which was facilitated by the lack of the ceiling, which had been lost because of the Breakdown phenomenon, that had already affected most of the areas in the humongous school. The Breakdown phenomenon, although not too uncommon in the world of Devils, wasn't normally of this magnitude.

In layman's terms, Breakdown phenomenons happens when a magician's magic go haywire – normally on those who possess the Magic King Element – which causes it to go around devouring everything in existence. This phenomenon, however, in normal situations, wasn't nearly as devastating as the current one. At most, it would cover an area of half a kilometer or so, but to cover the entire Biblia Academy and beyond – which encompassed an area of over two kilometers – was nothing short of a mighty feat.

By the buxom read-haired girl's side was an equally buxom brunette, with deep purple eyes. Her long and luscious hair was tied in a long pony-tail that reached her ankles, and her normally playfully and teasing eyes, were, strangely enough, set in a serious expression, as she gazed at the sky with serenity comparable to the red-head.

"Buchou, this...," the black haired girl began slowly, as her gaze never left the sky. She knew that if let be, then it wouldn't be surprising if the entire school ended up being devoured. And, what troubled her the most was the fact that she had no idea of what caused it. Momentously setting her sights on the red-head, the brunette couldn't help but to ask, "what should we do?"

For a long time, the red-haired devil didn't answer. In the end, she averted her gaze from the skies and sighed. "I'm not sure, Akeno," she began slowly, a deep and profound look in her eyes, as she seemed to be thinking of every course of action possible, but didn't find anything fitting, "this situation has probably gone above our abilities..."

"I guessed as much," the brunette – Akeno – sighed, as she gazed at her best-friend, the heiress of the Gremory household – Rias Gremory. The black-haired devil then stopped before looking around, as if searching for someone. "Rias..." she began, using the girl's first name, "should I call _them_?"

"Yes," nodded Rias slightly, as her gaze once more wandered around before landing in the blackened sun above, up high in the sky. "We need to regroup as soon as possible," she then stopped, seemed to have thought of something, and continued, "if my guess is correct, my brother should be contacting me at any given moment... it would be best if we're prepared when the time comes."

Without saying a single world, Akeno nodded, closed her eyes, and activated her magic.

"Accessing the Invidia Archive," Akeno murmured slightly, as the magic around her started to churn and recoil, before it covered her completely, enveloping her in a cocoon. Thereupon, it started to shatter, before it revealed Akeno once more, but this time, dressed in a shrine-maiden's outfit.

After successfully entering her Magus Mode, – which was the state in which devils could infuse their Archive into their souls, increasing their affinity for Magic – Akeno waved her hands, and a small book appeared in front of her. It was of a black color, with vines around her, and the occasional spark of thunder.

"Virginis Sanctuarium – Oratio," murmured Akeno softly, as in front of her, two small magic circles appeared. Her hands moved quickly, and she grasped the two magic circles, closing her eyes in the process.

"Kiba-san, Koneko-san," said Akeno, as she focused her mind on transmitting her message through the two circles. "Meet me and Buchou on the third floor."

Thereafter, the two magic circles shattered, and Akeno turned around to gaze at Rias, "It has been done, Rias."

The red-haired girl, who had already noticed it, nodded absentmindedly, trying to think about a way out of the situation. Meanwhile, Akeno once more lifted her head to gaze at the black-sun, an equally dark look on her face, as she slightly touched her clothes, not having used them for a long time.

For a devil, her robes in her Magus Mode were certainly... _exquisite._ Primarily, Shrine Maidens were the representation of purity and chastity, while Devils... didn't seem to share the same ideals. This, however, was already a given. She had been reincarnated as a devil by Rias Gremory when she was younger, and was not originally one. Before her ascendance into a devil, she had lived in a Shrine Temple with her mother.

Magic was the representation of a being's inner desire, and in the sinful magic, it was the culmination of one's sins and memories. As such, everyone had different Magus Modes, depending on their experiences, personality and temptations... Akeno's however, was still considered unique. Not only that, she was also the only Devil in existence who researched the Shrine Maiden-based spells of the Invidia Archive – the 'Virginis Sactuarium' Thema.

Originally, such a Thema didn't even exist, but it seemed that Akeno's past was so deeply rooted within her soul, causing an integration with magic to occur, which then lead to the creation of a new branch in the Invidia Archive. This was a branch that belonged only to herself, and it was most likely impossible for other Devils to learn it, since it was basically created out of her own soul.

There was a famous saying, whose author was unknown, but that was still famous amongst devils, humans, angles and the other races – Magic is boundless and endless. Everything can be considered Magic; magic is what guides us, the light in the end of the tunnel, the flame of hope. Magic can be found on all things, all living beings... Magic is all around us.

Apparently, it wasn't that wrong.

…

…

…

"Kiba-san, Koneko-san, meet me and Buchou on the third floor."

As soon as Yuuto Kiba heard that, his head snapped to the side, and so did the young girl near him, Toujou Koneko. Both of them had been wondering where their Buchou had been, and were also anxiously waiting for orders, and as such, weren't surprised when it finally came.

This duo was composed of two students. The first one, Yuuto Kiba, was a handsome male, with rather effeminate features, coupled with a blond hair and green eyes. He was lean and relatively tall, while the small girl near him, which could barely pass as a grade-school student, was vastly different.

Koneko Toujou had a petite and small stature, comparable to a grade-scholar, along with small white hair, and feline-like creatures, with a stoic and emotionless face. However, if anyone was fooled by her cute and small appearance, they would greatly regret it. That girl could pack quite a punch. _Quite a punch indeed._

"Koneko-san, let's go!" exclaimed Kiba, looking at the young girl near him.

The blonde man then turned around and quickly ran towards the staircase that lead to the third floor, soon after followed by Koneko, who nodded slightly as a reply. At the same time, they made sure to keep away from the disintegrating pieces of the building, not wanting to take their chances and risk being caught in the Breakdown phenomenon. That definitely wouldn't lead to a good outcome.

…

…

…

Within the headmaster's office of Biblia Academy, the headmaster himself was sitting on his chair, a profound look within his eyes, as he eyed the situation happening on the other side of the window. His appearance, although it seemed composed, was in an extremely weakened state. His skin was pale, while his lips were purple and dry, and his eyes seemed to be growing darker by the second. His gloved hand was constantly trembling, and it was obvious that had paid a great price in other to use that magic back then.

It was at that moment that a small spatial fissure opened in the middle of his office, and from within, an old-man, in his mid to late sixties, walked out, with an abstruse and profound look in his eyes, as he stepped into the office. Instantly, his eyes laid on Biblia, and upon seeing his state, he sighed.

"You shouldn't have done that," Zelretch reprimanded Biblia slightly, as he walked closer to his old friend, grabbing his clothed hand in the process. Looking at him deeply, he couldn't help but to ask, "How is the situation?"

"Only a little discomfort," Biblia smiled lightly, shrugging his shoulder nonchalantly, but because of that slight movement, he felt unbelievable pain, although his face didn't betray his inner struggle. Looking at his old friend's state, Zelretch only shook his head in disapproval, before pulling back the glove on Biblia's hand.

Immediately, before his eyes, what was revealed wasn't a hand... no, it would be more correct to call it a claw. A nasty, grotesque claw. It had five talons, akin to fingers, and it was of a pitch-black color, with bulging veins covering its entirety, continuously pulsating. If one looked closely, they would be able to see that the area which the claw covered was slowly increasing, extending up to Biblia's arms. Zelretch clearly knew that if let be, then it would completely corrupt his body.

"You call this a little discomfort?" sighed Zelretch, as he used his free hand to grab a vial from his clothes. It wasn't big, only five or so centimeters, but was filled to the brim with a dense and golden liquid. In the instant it was taken out, the whole perimeter of the room was covered in a dense, Holy aura, and if any devil weaker than Ultimate-class came close to it, their only fate would be death.

Taking out the lid of the vial, Zelretch deposited the liquid in a specially-made syringe, which he then brought over to Biblia's hand, deeply penetrating the needle into one of the bulging veins. In the next moment, he pushed the plunger down, and emptied the Holy liquid, which could make even Maou-class devils cower in fear, into Biblia's body.

Immediately after the Holy-substance entered Biblia's veins, the pulsating darkness which covered his hand seemed to shriek in fear, as it was slowly consumed by the Holy-liquid. Soon enough, Biblia's hand became normal once more, except for the center of his palm, where a small, black-eye laid. This eye, however, was currently closed, and all that could be seen was a thick slit running across his palm.

"T-thank you, Zelretch," Biblia smiled faintly, as he forced himself to utter words of gratitude, all the while trembling, as he suppressed the Holy-liquid within his body, which hadn't dispersed even after fulfilling its deed. After a while, he finally subdued it.

"Be careful next time, Biblia," huffed Zelretch as he stored the syringe and the empty vial in his clothes. Sighing, he gave one last glance at his old friend. "Try to not use your powers next time. I only have so much of His blood. The remaining portion is with _that person_ , and I doubt that _it_ would be willing to share."

"I'll keep that in mind," Biblia rolled his eyes before murmuring, "...mom."

Zelretch sighed at Biblia's words, and only turned his gaze towards the window, his eyes suddenly growing serious. "It seems that _it_ has awaken sooner than we expected, hasn't it...?"

Hearing Zelretch's words, Biblia's easy-going expression also turned into a serious one, as he realized that they would be talking seriously now. Taking in a deep breath, he nodded. "Indeed... truthfully, I was hoping that it would take a couple more years for it to come up. It coming out right now..."

"Limits our possibilities," Zelretch concluded with a faint nod. "Although this was outside of our plannings, it isn't something that we can't adapt to, is it?" as he said so, he faintly glanced at Biblia.

"I guess I can make some adjustments..." after a while of thinking, Biblia shrugged his shoulders, while keeping his gaze on the scene outside, paying close attention to the girls.

Nodding slightly, Zelretch waved his hands and a spatial fissure appeared in front of him. Before walking inside, however, he glanced at Biblia once more, "You already know how to proceed. If _it_ wakes up next time, you are to take action."

Reaching that part, his tone grew slightly dark. "After all, neither of us want to see _that_ happening again."

Biblia's eyes then narrowed, as he clearly knew what Zelretch was talking about. With a dark look in his eyes, that contained many deep emotions, he thought back to that events that happened millennias ago, before he sighed. "Certainly, it would be troublesome."

When he raised his head to look at Zelretch again, however, he noticed that the old man had already disappeared. Already used to his antics, Biblia merely sighed, before he closed his eyes, laying back in his chair. At the same time, he placed the glove back on his left hand, glancing at the closed ye in his palm thoughtfully.

"You just can't leave me alone, can you...?"

…

…

…

"Sirzechs-sama, are you sure that I shouldn't head over?"

Within the Lucifer's Mansion, a silver-haired maid – Grayfia – earnestly questioned the Lucifer Satan, and also the one who she served. Even from the distance they were from the academy, she was still able to clearly sense the Breakdown phenomenon that was taking place. The fact that even though Sirzechs could clearly feel it, and yet did nothing about it, startled her.

"No, this time, it isn't our time to interfere," the red-haired man, acclaimed to be the strongest Maou, merely shook his head, as he gazed in the direction that the fabled Biblia Academy was situated. "Biblia has already told me that I'm not to interfere."

"But-"

"Grayfia, I will not repeat myself," Sirzechs gave her a stern glance, before sighing. Softening up his gaze, he smiled at her bitterly. "Look, I also want to help out, but this truly isn't our role. The most I can do is to tell my little sister. Aside from that, I'm powerless... Biblia wouldn't let me."

At that point, Grayfia suddenly noticed something in his sentence, which surprised her greatly, although her expression didn't betray her inner thoughts.

"Sirzechs-sama... I have been wondering this for a while now, but why are you so respectful towards Biblia-san? It doesn't seem like the relationship between you is as simple as friends...," Grayfia looked at Sirzechs questioningly. This wasn't the first time that such a doubt appeared in her mind, but this was the first time that she had stated it out loud.

"My relationship with Biblia...?" shooting Grayfia a deep glance, Sirzechs sighed as he looked outside of the window, a far-away look on his face, as he seemed to be thinking about past times. "Well, I guess you could say that I owe him my own life..."

"What...?" Grayfia's eyes widened ever so slightly, which made Sirzechs chuckle slightly, appreciating the ephemeral surprise on Grayfia's face. It wasn't everyday that you could see such a sight.

"Do you remember the previous war for the Magic King position?"

Suddenly, Sirzechs questioned. Immediately, Grayfia nodded. After all, every devil knew about it. That event was considered so famous that it was recorded in every textbook in all the underworld's academies... how could she possibly not know about it?

The Legendary war, in which Sirzechs, and seven other devils participated, one of them being the current headmaster of the Royal Biblia Academy, Master Biblia. It was believed that before the war, the underworld was larger by about one-tenth... apparently, in the end of the war, some kind of accident happened, which led to a huge explosion, obliterating a huge chunk of the underworld.

This part, however, was considered as forbidden information, and only two devils knew about the facts that had taken place. One of them was right in front of the silver-haired maid, while the other was the Master Biblia himself. Grayfia had always wondered what had truly happened, but never got around to questioning the Lucifer Satan.

Sirzechs, seeing that Grayfia was deep in thought, smiled faintly before coughing slightly, gaining her attention. Now that he had her focus on him, he sat down on his chair, as he prepared himself to tell the truth that he had never told anyone; not even his wife, Misao.

"It all begins in the start of the war, when I challenged Biblia for his Magic King Element..."

…

…

…

Meanwhile, in a separate dimension...

"Not bad at all..." commented Issei lightly, as he gazed at the girl in front of him, "white hair, big bust, golden eyes... you're totally my type!"

In front of the brown-haired boy, with a violin on her hands, was, just as Issei described with preciseness, a beautiful girl, in her mid to late teens. Her figure was buxom yet slender, with long white hair, and an overall soothing and graceful appearance.

As for the girl, upon hearing Issei's words, she revealed a surprised expression, before laughing it off, and continuing to another subject, as if it was something from the past. Clearly, she had no intentions to talk about his rather... _lecherous..._ comment.

Placing her violin away, the girl, who had introduced herself as Yui, smiled brightly at Issei, looking at him curiously, a funny look in her golden eyes, which contained a strangely shaped sclera. "Wait... are you older or younger than me?"

"Huh?" looking at her strangely, Issei initially didn't understand where that question had come from, but remembered how she had called him Onii-san as soon as they met. Smiling lightly in realization, Issei shrugged his shoulders. "Older, I guess..."

"Ah, so I was right!" the Yui girl exclaimed happily, flashing Issei her beautiful smile, as she turned around to open a vault near her bed, motioning for Issei to follow after her. The young boy merely nodded, as he looked around the room puzzledly.

"You mentioned that this is your world... can you explain that?"

Issei could clearly see that although it seemed like he was still in the Royal Biblia academy, he, at the same time, wasn't. His eyes were constantly flashing between his normal mode and his Alpha Stigma, and he could clearly see the true foundations of the area he was in. Everything around him was made of magic condensed into reality... even the floor, ceiling and walls were completely created out of a high-condensation of magic, that reached such a high density that took shape.

From his guesses, aside from being able to copy magic spells, his eyes were also extremely sensible to magic, able to gaze at any type of magic, and peer into its deeper secrets. Because of that, figuring out that the place he was in was apart from reality wasn't really too difficult to him.

Listening to his question, while she opened the vault, Yui smiled at him slightly, a look of mocked anger on her face, "Well, Onii-san was almost killed by Akio-chan's kicks! I had to bring you to my world, or else you would have been blown to smithereens!"

Saying that, she finished opening the vault. Turning around, she motioned for Issei to come over, as she continued her explanation, "I brought you here right at that last moment, but because of that, the situation inside and outside of here has grown slightly... _chaotic._ "

It was also at this moment that Issei gazed inside the chest, only to see a screen that occupied its entirety, showing the situation that was happening outside, on an aerial-view. It clearly conveyed him the images as the school was collapsing, being turned into small particles.

"Ooops?" upon seeing such destruction, Issei couldn't help but to scratch the back of his head sheepishly. "I guess I messed up, huh?"

"Messed up?" Yui looked at him with disbelief before giggling. "Onii-san is joking!" saying that, she shook her head, "Because of you, at this rate, the entire school will crumble away... and you call that messing up?"

At this point, Issei was no longer paying attention to her words, as he gazed at the scene with a little bit of consternation and worry. He knew that Shiro and the rest would be alright; Biblia would definitely protect them, so there was no need to think about that. The problem, however, was how much he would have to pay to reconstruct the school... if the situation got any worse, then he would be afraid that he would become broke...

"Onii-san! Pay attention to me when I'm talking!"

Suddenly, Yui puffed out her chest angrily, as she noticed that everything she had said had fallen into deaf years. Because of that, she couldn't help but to grow irritated at being ignored, which lead her to forcefully interrupt the brown-haired boy's train of thought.

"Ah? Sorry, I was thinking about something...," Issei shook his head slightly, before he turned around to gaze directly at Yui. "Alright, I'm all ears."

Now that she had gotten his undivided attention, Yui could finally proceed, smiling sweetly, as if she had already forgotten her previous words of complaint. "Onii-san, you are aware that _you're_ the cause of it all, right?"

"I guess so," Issei could only nod, as he knew that information better than anyone. However, he couldn't help but to compliment with some words of his own, "Still, it really isn't my fault, is it?"

As soon as he said so, his own eyes widened, as he seemed to have realized something. _Wait... this doesn't count as my fault... then, does this mean that I won't have to pay?! Geez, I have just saved myself from such a troublesome situation... God Bless my intellect._

Not noticing Issei's suddenly enlightenment, Yui nodded happily with a chuckle, "True, Arin-chan is forcing you to..."

Nodding slightly, Issei looked back at the scene, no longer worried. He wouldn't have to pay, his loved ones were save... it didn't really had that much to do with him anymore. Seeing the look in his eyes, Yui revealed a surprised expression, as she realized that he wouldn't speak any further.

"Wait.. Onii-san, aren't you going to ask me how to get back?" she looked at him puzzledly, completely taken aback by his actions. Clearly, if it were any other person, anyone would one to go back, but it seemed like this brown-haired boy didn't harbor any intention to do so... how strange.

Shrugging his shoulders, Issei averted his gaze from the vault, looking directly at Yui, "Get back? I'll only be kicked by that psycho girl again... wait..."

At that moment, he suddenly realized something else. A crucial information, that had initially passed unnoticed by him. Looking at the Yui girl with a serious expression, Issei asked, "Wait.. you said that you brought me here after the Psycho girl kicked me?"

"Yes, why?" Yui tilted her head to the side cutely, looking at him puzzledly.

 _What?! Then what about the time where that 'voice' took control of my body?! And how I went batshit crazy, almost killing everyone... could it be that it didn't happen?!,_ thought Issei as his eyes widened in shock. Glancing at Yui, she truly seemed to be clueless about the situation.

 _Something is definitely fishy here... for now, I'll play along with it and see where it leads me. I believe that the Headmaster had something to do with this... after all, he seems to have the habit of sticking his head everywhere._

Sighing, Issei gazed at Yui deeply, before adopting his calm expression, "Well, forget about that. Continuing on... you mentioned why I don't want to go, right?"

Yui, although finding his behavior strange, nodded nonetheless.

"Well, aside from not wanting to face psycho-chan, I don't really know how to stop this thing called 'Breakdown Phenomenon', right?"

"You actually remembered that?" Yui looked at him with shock, realizing for the first time that Issei truly wasn't something to be trifled with. Even under this situation, he was still able to keep his cool and carefully analyze the situation... this was truly a talent that not many hand.

Shaking her head slightly with a small smile, Yui murmured, "You truly are _interesting,_ Onii-san..." after saying so, she explained. "Onii-san, in order to stop the Breakdown phenomenon, you must first control it. Take it into your own grasp, and use it at will."

"...And how am I supposed to do that?"

Smiling brightly, Yui brought over a book from a shelf not too far away from them, and opened it up on a page, in which there were seven different drawings. The book seemed ancient, and the pages withered, but the images were clear.

"In order to control your Breakdown phenomenon, you must find your own 'Archive', and then choose your 'Thema'! If you do that, you'll be able to control your own power..." as she said so, Yui slowly pointed towards the image on the book. The first one she pointed at was of a man, wielding a scythe, attacking another one. "That's Ira, which means Wrath."

Moving her finger to another picture, in which there was a woman with a proud expression on her face as she turned a cold shoulder to the commoners that surrounded her. "That's Superbia, which is the sin of Pride."

Once more, she pointed to another one of the seven pictures, this one showing a woman sleeping, while encircled by sleeping animals. "Or you can choose, Acedia, which is Sloth."

Pointing towards another image, this one of an old and ugly lady watching a couple, Yui smiled lightly, "This image represents the sin of Envy, Invidia."

"As for this one..." her finger landed on an image of a woman surrounded by wealth, sitting in a golden throne. "It is Avaratia, of greed."

Now, there only remained two pictures. The first one was of a man eating food, while drinking wine from a huge pot, while the other was of a man proposing to a woman. "These ones are Gula, of gluttony and Luxuria, of lust."

Leaving the book open, Yui looked back at Issei, "So, which one will you choose? The faster you decide, the better."

 _Obviously, the whole academy is being destroyed.._ Issei thought ironically, but didn't say anything, as he thought back to the seven Themas. Previously, he had already figured that indeed, he was able to learn Devilish magic, instead of only copying, after questioning the Headmaster, but hadn't had the time to try it out. Now, he was faced with a choice... which Archive would he choose?

Issei clearly remembered that Sirzechs had told him that he was supposed to choose the Archive which was the opposite of his personality. Sadly, Issei had come to the realization that he perfectly fit in ALL of the Seven Sins. He wasn't pure like Lilith, who had chosen the Luxuria Archive, nor apathetic like Levi, who could choose the Invidia Archive...

He was lustful and lecherous, that was a given, which made him unable to choose the 'Luxuria' Archive, which stood for Lust. He was also prideful, and the word humble would never be in the same sentence as him, which completely made him unable to choose the 'Superbia Archive'. He was also a lazy-ass, who liked spending time on video games all day, only working when necessary, which ruled out the 'Acedia' for Sloth. As for 'Ira', which was for Wrath, his past actions already made it clear that he got angry quite easily. He was also envious and greedy, which ruled out the 'Invidia' and 'Avaratia' Archive respectively. And, there was no need to mention 'Gula', which stood for Gluttony.. after all, he absolutely _loved_ eating.

What did this leave him with? Absolutely nothing. If he were to follow the normal rules, which dictated that he could only choose an 'Archive' opposite of his personality, he was damned. Wait... following the rules... rules...

Issei's eyes suddenly widened, as he realized something. Something important; something that would change the entire situation. Those rules... they applied for Devils, and yet, he was a human. His ability to practice magic was already an infringement of the rules... so why could he not break them again?!

He could only choose an 'Archive' opposite of his personality? So what?! He could only choose a single 'Archive'? So what?! His existence was already against the rules... why would it matter if he broke them again?!

At that moment, Issei's eyes seemed to shine with enlightenment, as he realized the path that he would follow. His path would be something unprecedented; never before seen. Even between the previous Magic Kings and candidates, no one had ever dared to pull off what he was planning. In the eyes of others, it would be simply preposterous, ridiculous and absurd, but to him, there was no other way... F**ck the rules!

It was also at that point that within Issei, the seven-colored flame that he had felt before seemed to have increased its intensity. Noticing that, Issei felt the flame, and realized yet another thing. It had seven-colors... one for each Sin. Realizing that, Issei felt even more assured of his decision.

Glancing at Yui, who had been watching him all this time, waiting for his answer, he smiled slightly, as he rose up from the ground. "Thanks, Yui... I have already chosen."

"It was my pleasure, Onii-san," Yui smiled brightly, as she also got up from the ground. Getting herself in position, she couldn't help but to ask, "Should I send you back now?"

"Yeah," Issei nodded, as a wild look flared in his face, "it's about time that I teach the psycho-girl and the blonde loli who's the boss!"

Giggling at his words, Yui smiled brightly, "Good luck with that, Onii-san!" while saying so, she waved her hands, and Issei was enveloped in a shining white light. When it faded, the handsome brown-haired boy was no longer there.

Looking at the place where the boy had been just a second ago, Yui smiled sadly, loneliness growing in her eyes slightly. Her lips parted slightly, as she murmured, "I'll be waiting for you, Onii-san..."

…

…

…

While Issei had been talking in 'Yui's world'...

In the place where Issei's room should have been, there was only a scenario of destruction, as the walls, ceilings and everything else were being slowly disintegrated. Everything was on the verge of collapse, and it seemed as if the whole world would be plunged in darkness shortly.

Standing in the middle of the room, however, was a group of six girls, surrounded by a barrier of light. Four of them were members of the Trinity Seven – Lilith, Arin, Mira and Akio – while the other two were Issei's sisters – Shiro and Celes. Previously, all of them had been fighting, but given the circumstances, they had grouped, working together to maintain their lives.

Around the magic barrier which surrounded them – made from the joint efforts of the four members of the Trinity Seven – cracks were already beginning to appear, and it was obvious that it would only be able to sustain for a few more moments before it completely collapsed, which would soon be followed by their deaths.

"At this rate..." Lilith's eyes were tired, and she was almost panting, as she employed all of her magic to keep the barrier stable. "If we don't do anything about this, then..."

By her side, Mira suddenly hmphed in annoyance, as she state wasn't much better than Lilith's. "That irritating Magic King Candidate.. he's just like a cockroach. No matter how many times you try to kill him, he always survive, bringing more trouble with himself.."

Akio, who seemed to be in a relatively better state, would have laughed at Mira's world if it had been in a normal situation, but the current predicament they were in was quite pitiful, so she couldn't give herself the pleasure to do so.

"Damn, we are really in a pinch here..." she then cursed slightly, as she employed even more of her magic, noticing that even more cracks had started to appear, "Where the hell is the boy?!"

At that moment, Mira suddenly spoke after a while of consideration, "Akio, there's no other choice. Let's simply destroy the space all around us at once; the magic fluctuations should be enough to counter the Breakdown phenomenon..."

"Wait!"

Suddenly, a foreign voice filled their air, causing all of the six girls within the barrier to look around, only to find a read-head flying in their direction, a pair of devil wings on her back. She was followed by three other devils, who were also flying in their direction.

Quickly, they arrived in front of the magic barrier. Thankfully, they were also surrounded in a magic barrier of their own – courtesy of Akeno – and were able to maintain their calm, although they weren't in a much better state than the other group.

Seeing the buxom red-haired girl, along with her group, Lilith's eyes widened slightly, while Mira only gave them an apathetic look.

"Who are you?" she looked at them with disinterest and annoyance, clearly not welcoming their presence. She then shooed them away, "This is not the place for you to be at... try to escape the school or something."

At that moment, she truly couldn't bring herself to care about this other group, but in order to do what she planned, the less people around her, the better. Destroying the airspace around them would already bring forth many causalities, and quite a few deaths... even she wanted to avoid committing a mass murder.

Much to her surprise, however, the red-haired girl not only didn't heed her words, she also displayed a proud expression, "I'm the heir of the Gremory Household, Rias Gremory."

She then shot Mira a dangerous look, "And you, Mira Yamana of the Trinity Seven, are to stay put in your place. I won't allow you to cause even more deaths than your already caused!"

Reaching that point, she motioned towards the handsome blonde boy and the petite white-haired girl, who were by her side, "Do as Onii-sama told you to. We must act quickly."

"Hai, Buchou!" Kiba and Koneko exclaimed before they went down to the ground, starting to lay a spell formation. Previously, Sirzechs had made contact with Rias, telling her the best way to stop the Breakdown phenomenon. Contrary to what Mira had been planning, the best way wasn't to use an equally strong magic; it would be best to simply nullify the magic, by cutting off the magic source in the region.

Suddenly, however, while Kiba and Koneko were half-way done with the spell formation, the ground near the two groups, right between them, shattered, as a person jumped out. His clothing was almost torn, and his dark-brown hair was in a mess, but he was clearly alive and kicking.

Immediately after seeing the boy, everyone on the scene adopted flabbergasted looks, before Shiro and Celes suddenly rushed out of the magic barrier, wrapping the young man in their embrace.

"Nii!"

"Ise!"

Both of them enveloped him tightly, as they had to suppress their tears. They had been clearly worried for the young boy, and now that they were sure that he was alright, they couldn't help but to cry tears of joy. After all, to them, there was no one more precious in the world than their adopted brother.

"Wait... Boy, you're alive?!" Akio exclaimed in shock, although she had known from the start, since the breakdown phenomenon hadn't stopped. Still, seeing him there, alive and breathing, surprised her to no ends. After all, he _had_ taken one of her kicks.

"You don't say?" Issei shot Akio a deadpanned look, after assuring his sisters that he was alright. Slowly dusting his clothes, he got up from the ground, and looked at the devils surrounding him, all the while ignoring the huge black sun in the sky, which seemed to be devouring all of existence.

Sighing, he shrugged his shoulders, as he looked around, wondering when so many people had gotten there, but paid it no mind. He then looked towards the group of people he knew and explained, "I was saved by some hot girl... her name was Yui or something."

"Yui?" murmured Arin in surprise as she recalled a small, white-haired girl, with a huge bosom. "Isn't that the girl of the Dreams?"

At the same time, Mira glanced at Akio in annoyance, "Akio, although I already suspected as so, it seems that you have truly failed your task... aren't you getting too lax?"

"M-Mira, you know that I can't help it, right?" Akio's face turned flustered, as she tried to explain herself. "I didn't think that Yui would actually protect him! You can't blame me!"

Listening to Akio's words, Mira sighed, as she turned around, "Then make sure that you kill him time. I won't accept any mistakes!"

Shaking her head, Akio started walking towards Issei's direction, "Tsk.. You really are such a slave driver..."

Even though she said such words, Akio couldn't help but to smirk as she glanced at Issei while cracking her knuckles, "Alright, pretty boy. This time, you won't be as lucky."

"Wait!" suddenly, Rias exclaimed, as she jumped in front of Issei, followed by the rest of her peerage. Looking at them warily, she stated, "This male is under the protection of the Lucifer Satan! You are not allowed to harm him!"

Rias clearly remembered how Sirzechs had warned her to not let any harm befall on Issei. Not only that, he had made sure to drill that point in the red-haired girl's mind, which made Rias even more sure that the brown-haired boy's background was truly not simple.

"Hmm... you are?" inquired Issei, as he gazed at the mop of red-hair – which looked strangely familiar – in front of him with a weird expression, wondering when this girl, along with the two other girls, and that blonde boy, had appeared. At the very least, they weren't there before he had gone berserk.

While he said so, Issei was also paying close attention to his surroundings, and noticed that no one was giving him looks of fear. Not only that, Akio had been confident when she said she would kill him.. this all meant that they had no recollection of him going berserk. Most likely, their memories were just like Yui's; erased all to the point where Akio had kicked him.

 _At least, this is for the best_ , thought Issei, as he realized that at the very least, no one would know how he almost killed everyone present. He certainly didn't want to deal with their questions later on... _Still, I wonder, just who erased their memories? Or, was it only a simple memory erasing? From what I have seen so far, it could have probably been something much greater than that..._

"...Rias Gremory."

Suddenly, Issei came to the realization that the red-haired girl had been speaking this entire time, telling him who she was. Trying to recall what she had told him, he could slightly grasp the content, even more so after he had heard the last word she had said.

 _Rias Gremory...? Wait, doesn't she mean that she is..._ thought Issei, as his eyes widened, finally realizing why her red-hair was so familiar! No wonder, she was actually _his_ sister!

"Oh, you are Sirzechs sister?" asked Issei, as he gazed at her thoughtfully. Looking at her face and body, Issei had to admit that even amongst the female devils – who were exceedingly hot – she was still something else.

Long red-hair, perfectly beautiful face and a proud yet kind air to her, and an amazing body to boot, Issei couldn't help but to envy Sirzechs for having such an amazing little sister. Well, he wasn't really in the place to judge, since his sisters weren't any worse than Rias.

"...Sirzechs?" Rias looked at Issei in shock, surprised by the lack of formality in his tone. This wasn't the way that someone would reefer to one of the kings of the underworld.., this was basically the tone one would use when talking about a close buddy or pall. Not only that, he even skipped mentioning her brother's title of Lucifer, going straight to his given name!

"Yeah, your brother," explained Issei puzzledly, before deciding that he was spending too much time talking with the red-head. The Breakdown phenomenon was still happening, and the sooner that he took care of it, the better. Turning around to face Akio, who seemed eager to beat him up, he spoke with caution, "Before you kill me, I have a proposal."

"Huh?" murmured Akio in shock, not expecting such words. Everyone also looked at him with interest, wondering what he had to say. Seeing that he had gotten everyone's attention on him, Issei pointed towards himself.

"You see, you want to kill me to stop the Breakdown phenomenon, right?" seeing Akio's nod, Issei continued, "Then, what if I told you that I can control it? Would you give up on sending me to an early grave?"

Listening to his words, Akio revealed a flabbergasted expression, while Mira sighed in disappointment. "And to think that I actually thought that he would say something rational..."

"Issei-san!" Lilith suddenly exclaimed, looking at him strangely, "Don't try to joke around here! There's no way that you can possibly control the breakdown phenomenon!"

"Lilith is right, Issei-san," Rias nodded in affirmative, knowing all too well how difficult it was to contain such a disaster. "I suggest that you just leave it to me. I can assure you that I'll be able to stop it!"

"You guys..." Issei sighed as she shook his head. "You truly don't place that much faith in me, huh?" reaching that point, he only smiled lightly, as he brought his hand forward, eying his grimoire, the Astil Manuscript. "Then, I guess that I'll just have to show it to you!"

He then glared at Mira defiantly, "How about this? You let me live for a three minutes! If I can't stop it in three minutes, feel free to do whatever you want to me!"

"Isse-"

Lilith was about to object, but Akio was first, as she looked at Mira, "Mira, I think that we should take him up on it. After all, if he can do it, then everything will be fine, and if he can't, he has already said that he would not resist when we try to kill him."

Looking between Issei and Akio, Mira sighed, "...Alright. It can't be helped..." setting her sights on Issei, she said, "Three minutes. Any more than that, and you're dead. I won't hesitate to kill you."

"Sure," Issei nodded, making Rias and Lilith look at him in shock, while Celes and Shiro only looked at him with slight wart, although they weren't too worried about the situation. They knew their brother clearly; he would only do something that he was completely sure of.

Looking at his Grimoire, Issei couldn't help but to smile, as he thought back to his previous enlightenment, thinking of the path that he had chosen. A deep and profound look flashed in his eyes, as he exclaimed, "Grimoire! I have chosen my 'Archive'!"

"Huh?" the grimoire shook slightly, clearly surprised. "You've decided already?"

"Yeah," Issei nodded, "It's time to stop the Breakdown phenomenon!"

"Alright!" exclaimed the grimoire, as it startled to tremble. "Tell me, let me see whether I approve of it or not!"

Nodding, Issei looked up into the sky, glanced one last time towards the Black sun, and revealed a feral grin, "My Archive and Thema is..."

By this point, everyone was looking at him in shock and expectation. Shock because they hadn't expected him to suddenly choose his 'Archive' in the middle of the situation, and expectation, for they wondered what path he would choose.

His answer, however, was beyond all of their expectations.

"I choose..." Issei grinned, "All of them!"

"..."

The moment he said such words, everyone revealed expressions of shock, as if they could believe what they had heard. They were expecting him to say some grandiose 'Thema' and 'Archive', but this... was simply absurd!

"Trouble-maker, who are you trying to fool here?" spoke Mira, as she narrowed her eyes at him, magic power starting to build up around her, ready to explode at any given moment. Lilith also revealed an expression of shock.

"Issei-san!" exclaimed Lilith. "I have already told you this, but you can't choose more than one 'Archive'-"

"All of them?!"

Suddenly, the grimoire in Issei's hands started to tremble with unprecedented intensity, emitting a low humming sound, as it literally shook with excitement.

"Al of them... all of them.. ALL OF THEM!"

A cracking sound filled the air, as the chains that encompassed the grimoire shattered, emanating boundless magic powers, as all the seals had been released. The power level around the grimoire started to increase exponentially, wind churning and recoiling around the brown-haired boy.

"Hahaha!" a loud and boisterous laugh came from the grimoire, as it started exclaiming, "The true meaning of your heart, existence, essence and soul... breaking the rules... Truly, I expected nothing less from you, Master!"

Around Issei, everyone revealed looks of surprise, as if they couldn't believe what was happening. It actually worked?! But...that should have been impossible! How can this be?!

"I, the Astil Manuscript," chanted the grimoire, as it began to the contract, "swear that I will contract with my Master, who has decided on choosing the Superbia, Ira, Gula, Luxuria, Invidia, Avaratia and Acedia Archive! The perfect seven! The Sinful Seven!"

"Master, say it!" the grimoire suddenly exclaimed, "And it'll be a contract!"

Remembering the words he had heard many times since he arrived in the academy, Issei closed his eyes, grabbed the grimoire in front of him, and begun chanting the magical words that would bring out his true potential.

"Connecting to all the Archives... Executing My Thema – The Seven Deadly Sins!"

In the next moment, a blinding white light flashed from the grimoire, as all around Issei, power flooded into his body, completely enveloping him in magic.

"What..?!" facing such a torrent of magic, everyone revealed looks of surprise, as they tried to keep themselves stable.

As soon as it happened, however, the lights suddenly faded, and Issei was once more revealed. The current him, however, no longer wore the same uniform. He now had a pitch black shirt, that wrapped tightly around his body, along with long, equally black pants, that reached all the way to his feet, those of which were covered in long boots. Covering his body was a long cloak, that completely covered his arms, of a pitch black color, reaching down to his ankles. The cloak tied its two sides together in front of Issei's torso with crosses, attaching the two sides together.

The ends of the cloak were tattered, and the inside of it was of a white color, which created a great contrast with the black. Finally, on the ends of each arm were two white bracelets, which covered the entirety of his forearms in white crosses and a straight line, while it wrapped around his hands, which were now gloved, in an 'X' shape, diving in the center of the back of his hand, with one of the lines passing through the intersection between his thumb and the index finger. Finally, on the back of his clothes were seven large 'P's, all of them of a pure white color.

All in all, compared to all Magus Modes shown so far, his was by far the most extravagant and grandiose, which was already a given, considering the fact that Issei had chosen all seven Archives. Everyone looked at Issei with disbelief, as if the didn't dare to believe their own eyes.

Finally, Rias broke from her stupor, as she eyed Issei in complete shock, with her eyes completely widened and her mouth hanging, "What kind of Magus mode is that...? And this is only the first one..."

Lilith also spoke, equally surprised, "Issei-san's Magus Mode..." she began, completely shocked, "such incredible magic power..."

Issei, however, didn't bother listening to their words, as he analyzed his new attire. He had seen many Magus Modes so far, and from what he could gather, they all looked like a slightly modern version of old witches, so he didn't have much expectations from his own. Still, when he saw just how amazing he looked, he couldn't help but to stare at himself in disbelief. His current attire surpassed his expectations by a large margin!

However, he didn't have the time to admire himself, as the Breakdown phenomenon was still in motion. Looking at the grimoire in his hands, Issei exclaimed, "Astil Manuscript, control all the overflowing magic power around here and negate it!"

At the same time, he activated his eyes, and the Alpha Stigma sprung into life, as he gazed at his surroundings, paying attention to any irregularities.

"Yes, Master!" exclaimed the Astil Manuscript excitedly, as he started to boost up Issei's magic. When Issei noticed that his accumulation had grown enough, he raised his left arm up into the sky, "Disappear!"

Following his words, just as intended, the Breakdown phenomenon _did_ indeed disappear... but, well, another thing disappeared along with it.

"Kyaaah!"

Lilith exclaimed in shock, as her clothes were completely shredded, and then destroyed, leaving her stark-naked. At the same time, the same thing happened to all of the other girls, with the exception of Shiro, Celes and Mira, as the clothes of most of the devils were ripped into pieces.

"What's this?!" Looking at her falling clothes, Akio exclaimed in shock, "Some kind of clothes-stripping magic?!"

"Oh?" with an apathetic expression, Arin didn't even bother covering herself up, as she glanced at her body, "My Magus Mode was forcefully repressed?"

As for the brown-haired boy, he only gazed at the scene in front of him with clear interest and hints of confusion.

"I have no idea what's happening..." Issei's eyes narrowed, as he smiled lewdly, "But I certainly like it..." he then gazed towards his Grimoire, "Was it you?"

" _About, that Master..."_ the grimoire suddenly communicated with him, but this time it spoke directly in his mind, " _You told me to negate all the magic in the region... since the Magus Mode of devils is formed with their magic, all of their clothes ended up destroyed in the process. If you want to, next time, I can make it so that-"_

" _No, there's no need,"_ interrupted Issei, with a wild smile, " _Keep it as it is. Believe me, it's much more interesting that way... but.."_ Issei suddenly glanced at Kiba, who was trying his best to hide his ' _precious'_ , " _make sure that it only work on girls next time, please."_

At this point, everyone suddenly noticed that Mira, surprisingly, still had her clothes. Akio looked at her in shock as she exclaimed, "Hey, Mira! How come you're the only devil with clothes on?!"

"Ah, it's nothing," Mira glanced at the crowd of people nonchalantly, "I had a bad feeling, so I deflected his magic with my crystal. It appears that I did the right thing..."

 _Click_

At that point, silence filled the room, as they heard the sound of a camera snapping. Everyone mechanically turned their head around, only to see Issei with his cellphone is his hands, with the camera facing them.

"You..." Lilith's eyes widened, as she was about to start screaming, but at that moment, Issei's clothes suddenly ripped apart, also entering his birthday-suit.

" _Oh yeah, Master, I think I forgot to tell you that... it also applied to your own clothes,"_ seeing the situation, the grimoire told him sheepishly.

Seeing the situation he was in, being stared by all of the girls, added to the comment in the grimoire's part, a sense of helplessness filled the brown-haired boy.

" _Just make sure to make it so that it ONLY works with females next time,"_ Issei sighed, as he turned around and ran away, followed by a screaming Lilith, and Celes and Shiro, who were trying to placate the mad devil.

"Ara ara," Akeno, who had her clothes ripped, not only did not bother covering herself up, as she sent her seductive gaze towards Issei's running body, "Isn't he quite... _delicious...?"_ she then giggled while licking her lips seductively, "Oh, I look forward to _playing_ with him.

"Akeno, let's just retreat for now," Rias shook her head at her friends antics, as she casually grabbed a sheet that was nearby and wrapped it around her body. Looking behind her, she eyed Kiba and Koneko, who were trying to keep their bodies covered. Well, Kiba was. Koneko didn't bother.

"Kiba, Koneko, let's head back. I need to report this to Onii-sama," she spoke quietly, as she begun to walk away.

"H-hai, Buchou!" The blonde exclaimed, and while still covering his _precious_ , with a faint blush on his face, he followed after Rias, with Koneko tagging along without a single word.

"Let's also depart, Akio," Mira shrugged her shoulders, as she also began to walk away, seeing that her business here was done. Before going, however, she sent one last glance in Issei's direction and murmured to no one in particular. "I won't kill you for now... however, if anything happens again, I'll not let go."

After saying so, she turned around, and departed, followed by a slightly bashful Akio, who was trying her best to cover up her body.

…

…

…

"Clothe-stripping magic?!"

Within the headmaster's room, Biblia's eyes widened, as he he watched as the clothes that covered all of the girls disappeared. His eyes, which were initially widened in surprise, narrowed, as the corner of his lips curled upwards in a lewd smile.

"True interesting, Issei... you never fail to surprise me," commented Biblia, a small smile on his face, before he switched his attention towards the school's buildings, which had been heavily destroyed. Looking at the destruction before his eyes, Biblia revealed a pained expression.

"My school... oh, my baby, I'm so sorry," Biblia shook his head, as he silently mourned for his school, before grabbing his cellphone, and dialing Sirzechs number. After a while, the Lucifer Satan picked up.

"Biblia? Has it ended...?"

Listening to Sirzechs voice, which was full of worry, Biblia smiled lightly, "What? Did you really think that I would let any harm befall your precious little sister?"

"..."

Listening no reply, Biblia only sighed, before proceeding to the other business he had to deal with, "Alright, now, there's a favor I'm gonna need from you..."

"..."

Sighing, Biblia explained it, "Could you come here, along with the other Maous? I need your magic to reconstruct the academy and lay down the formations once more... I can't do it on my own, you know..."

 _Or else I'll be devoured by my own magic..._ Biblia thought grimly, but didn't voice it out. He knew that Sirzechs already had enough to deal with... telling him that would only make the situation worse. Not only that, it wasn't like he could actually tell him that... Zelretch had made him keep it a secret for various reasons.

"The other Maous?" Sirzechs questioned from the other side of the call, before he sighed slightly, "Alright, I'll tell them. I'll tell you the date in a while."

"Thanks, Sirzechs," Biblia smiled slightly, and ended the call, once more gazing out of the window, only to see Lilith smashing a book against Issei's head, who did nothing to counter-attack. Shiro and Celes were trying to hold the enraged girl back, while Arin only looked at the scene with a stoic expression.

"I wonder if I should help him?" murmured Biblia, before shaking his head with a sly smile, "Nah, where would the fun in that be...?"

Focusing his gaze on the girls, specially the members of the Trinity Seven, Biblia's eyes suddenly grew cold, as he seemed to be reminiscing about past times. After a while, he shook his head, and looked at them deeply, "This time... I won't let it happen again."

He then closed his eyes, let his back rest on his chair, as he laid his hands in his laps, trying to catch some sleep. Just as he was about to, Biblia suddenly murmured slightly, "...Not this time."

Unbeknownst to him, his eyes teared slightly, as small droplets fell from his cheek, some of it making their way through his mouth. Tasting his tears, Biblia smiled bitterly, "After all this time, I still cry... I thought that I had moved on."

Sighing, he finally let his thoughts rest, as he entered a peaceful state of slumber. Before he did so, however, he thought to himself, _The past is past. Right now, I must focus on the present..._

…

…

…

In a different part of the underworld, far from the territory of the devils and the one belonging to the fallen angels, was a huge castle, which extended up high into the artificial skies of the underworld. That castle was of a pitch black color, and was grandiose in length and height, extending for thousands of kilometers on both measures.

This castle belonged to an area considered the Danger-Zone of the underworld, where not even the Leaders of the Grigori, nor the Satans, dared to set foot in. This castle had always been there, long before the two races had taken the underworld as their home, and both races had a silent agreement to not come close to it.

Within the castle, there various rooms, along with a basement, which extended for a great length, covering the entire area beneath the castle. The basement, however, was completely empty.. aside from one area.

Right in the middle of the basement, bound by countless chains, was a longsword. It's hilt was wide, with a gem incrusted in the end, while the guard extended in what seemed to be something akin to two horns, of a completely back color, and a gem in the middle of the intersection. Extending from the guard was a long blade, almost one and a half meters tall and over fifteen centimeters wide in its widest part, while it was of an intricate design.

The corners of the blade were of a pure, blood-red color, white the flat part was pitch-black, with various light-purple gems. This sword, which possessed boundless power, and exuded an aura of darkness, was embedded in an altar, while sealed by the countless chains, which sprung up from the ground.

Not too far away from the sword, was a large, black throne, in which a female sat. She was of a small stature, with long white hair, parting around her metallic forehead protector. She wore dark-purple clothes, with white-stripes, and also parts of a suit of armor, on her chest, legs, forearms and the sides of her long dress.

Her eyes were closed, and she had been in this state for a long time, ever since a certain war, hundreds of years ago. This time, however, her eyes suddenly opened, revealing azure-eyes, that seemed to shine with slight shock.

She didn't say anything, and only looked forward, as if peering past the walls and into a different space, before her eyes closed again, returning to her deep slumber. As for the terrifying sword, it shook slightly, emitting a low humming sound, before also returning to its normal state, also going back to slumber.

…

…

…

Meanwhile, Issei, who was in a promissory room, provided to him by Master Biblia until his dorm was reconstructed, suddenly shuddered, as chills ran down his spine. By his sides, Shiro and Celes looked at him strangely, but seeing that he said nothing, they pretended that nothing had happened, as they continued to do whatever they had been doing.

As for Issei, he only kept staring straight ahead, towards the ceiling, with a deep look on his face, as he recalled that immense feeling of fright that he had suddenly felt. It was as if boundless power had pressed down on him, almost squashing to death, before it suddenly disappeared, as fast as it came, not leaving any traces behind.

With his Alpha Stigma flaring, he looked around, searching for any irregularities, but upon finding nothing, he narrowed his eyes, while wondering, _Just what was that...? That power... I have never felt something so terrifyingly oppressing before...?_

In the end, Issei simply shrugged his shoulder, and opened his grimoire, wanting to distract himself with something else. Turning it to the first page, he peered into the words written. A grimoire was where a magician recorded his Thema, and his experiences when researching it, and the Astil Manuscript was no exception. In it, however, there was only a short string of words.

Archive: Superbia, Ira, Acedia, Gula, Luxuria, Invidia, Avaratia.

Thema: The Seven Deadly Sins.

Gazing at those words, Issei's eyes narrowed slightly, while the corner of his lips curled upwards.

"Now that's what I call a cool name for my 'Thema'...," Issei smirked, looking deeply at the words written. "The Seven Deadly Sins, huh? Truly... _interesting."_

 **Read & Review~!**


	12. Kuoh Academy

**Sorry for taking so long; I had been having a Writer Block. However, I managed to overcome it after a couple of time-skips. (To say the truth, I got tired of Trinity Seven... You'll understand what I did upon reading the chapter)**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 - Kuoh Academy**

* * *

At the moment, walking through the corridors of Royal Biblia Academy, followed by Shiro and Celes, Issei was heading towards Biblia's office, as he had received a message some time ago, telling him to head over.

It had already been two days since the 'incident' in which Issei almost ended up destroying the school. During this period of times, the classes had been suspended, as practically half of the school had been completely destroyed by the Breakdown Phenomenon.

However, when Issei woke up that morning, the school had magically reappeared, as if nothing had happened in the first place. Soon after, Issei had received Biblia's message, and now, ten minutes later, he was approaching the man's office.

Ever since the Breakdown Phenomenon, Issei had been eager to have a talk with Biblia, as he had way too many questions haunting his mind, and had a deep and mysterious feeling that the normally unreliable headmaster happened to have the answer to most of them.

At the same time, however, there was still one thing that he was reluctant to ask, which was about what he had felt the night before. The feeling of boundless and infinite power that had invaded his body… Issei feared that not even Gods could match up to that. Even though he had yet to experience the power of one, the brown-haired young man couldn't bring himself to imagine a power above that one.

It was simply boundless, and more than anything, terrifying to the extreme. Even though he had only felt it for a slight second, it was as if he would be consumed by all of his fears and his internal darkness… he didn't know what it was, or what had released it, but that power was definitely something that shouldn't be opposed.

While immersed in his deep thoughts, before Issei even knew it, he was standing in front of the large door which led to the Headmaster's office. Issei had to admit that however reconstructed the school had done a marvelous job. Even the engravings on the door were exactly the same! What level of precision was required to pull this off?!

"Should we knock?" asked Celes, as she glanced at her brother curiously. Ever since the day of the breakdown phenomenon, she had become even more protective of him, and more than anything, worried, for she feared that her precious brother might somehow 'snap' at any moment and cause yet another Breakdown phenomenon.

Issei had tried to reassure her countless times that he was fine, but in the end, seeing how stubborn the blonde beauty was, he simply gave up, unwilling to discuss any longer. Not only that, Shiro had also experienced the same change, as she seemed to be sticking to the brown-haired boy even more.

Sighing, Issei simply shook his head, his face suddenly adopting a sly grin, "Why would we? Did I ever knock before?"

Saying that, he casually pushed the doors open without a care in the world. Issei never had any respect for superiors, and even though so much had happened, he wasn't about to develop some respectful attitude overnight.

Strolling inside the room, Issei discovered that there were also other people inside aside from Biblia. In one corner of the room, sitting in a chair was the crimson haired girl from the day before, Rias Gremory, who happened to be the little sister of Sirzechs Lucifer. As for the other one, Issei had no idea.

She was sitting opposite of Rias, and she had a cold look in her eyes, which were adorned with glasses. Her black hair was cut short, while her figure, although not nearly as buxom as the red-haired girl, was still slender and fit.

This girl, although clearly beautiful, wasn't exactly Issei's type, but still managed to catch his attention. He liked the opposites; or she had to be a loli, or buxom. Mid-terms rarely appealed to him, but depending on the personality and the face, it wasn't impossible.

Both girls were currently looking his direction curiously, probably wondering who the hell was arrogant enough to not knock, but upon noticing who it was, they all widened their eyes slightly, clearly taken aback by Issei's sudden appearance. The only calm person in the room was Biblia, who walked forward to greet the tree new-comers.

"Issei-kun," said Biblia before smiling at the two girls, "Shiro-kun, Celes-kun," following that, Biblia focused his attention back onto Issei, "I'm glad that you could make it."

After saying so, Biblia turned around to look towards the two girls, "Alright, I suppose that some introductions are in order, huh?" smiled Biblia as he pointed towards the red-haired girl, "I believe that you guys are already familiar with each other…?"

"Hello, Issei-san," greeted Rias politely, getting up from her chair. She then turned towards Shiro and Celes and also greeted both of them with respect.

"Rias-chan, is it?" smiled Issei brightly, clearly disregarding the lack of familiarity between them. In his eyes, there was no need for previous history with beautiful girls… he was already familiar with them by nature!

Issei then set his eyes on the other girl, "...And you are?"

"Sona Sitri," the black-haired girl smiled as she got up from her chair, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Issei-san, Celes-san and Shiro-san."

"Likewise," nodded Issei with a polite smile before setting his sight on Biblia, "So, what's this all about? Was there some reason why you called me, or you simply missed me?"

"There's a reason," replied Biblia with a small smile, clearly ignoring Issei's little joke, "and that was to introduce you to two of the most influential girls in the school, aside from the Trinity Seven! You may not know, but those two are sisters of two Satans."

"What's this? Introduce me to them... Blind-dating?" asked Issei plainly, clearly ignoring Biblia's words. However, he couldn't help but to shoot Sona a surprised look, "You are sister of a Satan? Which one?"

So far, Issei had only met one Satan, which was Sirzechs, and he had to admit that he seemed like a nice guy, so it could be said that Issei's overall impressions of the Satans wasn't a bad one. Much to the brown-haired boy's surprise, however, upon the mention of Sona's sibling, the dark-haired girl adopted an expression of annoyance.

"...You could say so," she murmured through gritted teeth, clearly annoyed with someone or something. Noticing that, Issei took a step back, not really wanting to get caught in what could possibly become a big mess.

Turning towards Biblia, Issei walked over to the white-haired man and murmured, "Hey, can I talk to you privately for a moment?"

What he was about to discuss wasn't to be heard by anyone else, especially his sisters. As such, he wanted the content of his conversation to remain strictly between him and Biblia, or else it could lead to further, and unnecessary, problems.

"Ah…?" asked Biblia, intending to tease him, but upon noticing the serious look on his face, he immediately adopted an earnest expression, as he nodded slightly. Turning towards the four other girls, he forced a smile. "Girls, sorry for the inconvenience, but could you please excuse me for a while?"

Initially, the four girls looked surprised, but upon seeing the serious expression on Issei's features, and how Biblia's smile was more forced than usual, they quickly complied.

"Of course, Master Biblia," Rias said politely before walking over to the door, "If you'll excuse me, Issei-san..."

Rias was then followed by Sona, who briefly excused herself, as she was already planning to do so in the first place. Previously, before Issei had arrived, she had already discussed the matters that she wanted to with Biblia, so there wasn't really any reason to remain in the room any longer.

As for Shiro and Celes, they seemed slightly less willing, but upon seeing the look on their brother's face, they quickly nodded, and also left the room, although they made sure to keep a close distance to it.

Now that everyone had left, Issei walked over to a chair, sat down on it and looked at Biblia, a serious look on his face. "There's something that I have to ask you."

"Go on…," trailed off Biblia, as he crossed his arms, his expression equally serious.

"Previously, during the Breakdown Phenomenon, did you-"

"No," interrupted Biblia plainly.

"Wait.. I didn't even ask the question! How did you already answer it?!" asked Issei, his eyes widened, as he was unsure of whether he should laugh or cry. This was clearly a serious situation, and yet Biblia was still trying to play games?!

However, when he heard Biblia's following words, he understood.

"I mean that I didn't do anything in the Breakdown Phenomenon," sighed Biblia, "And by anything, I mean absolutely nothing. As such, no matter what you ask me, the answer would be the same. In order to save time, I simply said it."

Biblia's answer left Issei completely baffled, but at the same time, he knew that something was not right. He could tell that there was something odd about Biblia's behavior, but he just couldn't figure out what it was. Whatever the situation, something definitely wasn't correct about his words.

"Then-"

Thumb! Thumb! Thumb!

Before Issei could even continue his question, he heard the dull noises of things falling to the ground outside. Without wasting a single second, he hurried out of the door, only to see Sona, Rias and his two sisters collapsed on the floor.

Upon seeing that, Issei revealed a surprised expression, along with hints of concern.

"This… what's happening?" murmured Issei as he hurried over to where Shiro and Celes were, and only upon seeing that they were still breathing did he calm down. However, the question remained… what had happened?!

At that moment, Biblia appeared by the door, a serious look in his face as he glanced at the sleeping girls on the ground, "This… is a Breakdown Phenomenon."

"What?!" exclaimed Issei as he turned around to face Biblia in surprise. In the next moment, he turned his gaze outside the window, but to his surprise, the sun remained the same color. Setting his gaze on Biblia once more, he asked, "A Breakdown Phenomenon? But there's no signs..."

"There are many types of Breakdown Phenomenons," sighed Biblia as he looked outside of the window, "Yours is probably the only one that brings forth the Black Sun… this one, however, has a different effect. It causes every being below Upper-High class devils to pass-out."

"Upper-high class?" asked Issei as he looked at Biblia in surprise.

"Yes," nodded Biblia before motioning towards Sona and Rias, who were on the ground. "They are only Mid-high class devils, and as such, were affected. As for you… Let's just say you're special."

"Gee, thanks," replied Issei sarcastically. However, he soon adopted a serious expression, "Aside from us, is anyone in the school…?"

"The Trinity Seven," nodded Biblia. "Most of them are Upper-high class devils. At the very least, all the ones that you know are of such rank."

"...What about the other ones?" asked Issei, curious.

"One of them is Ultimate-class, while the other one has power that can almost rival that of a Satan," Biblia said plainly, as if it wasn't something out of the ordinary. Issei's reaction, however, was one of shock, quickly followed by helplessness.

"Let me guess… the cause of the Breakdown Phenomenon is one of the two?"

"Exactly," nodded Biblia. "Actually, you have probably met her before... remember the white-haired girl? The one with golden eyes and a great figure?"

"You mean Yui?" asked Issei, thinking back to what had happened. He then shook his head, as he seemed to have remembered something. "Wait... shouldn't you do something about this situation?"

"Nah, I'll leave that to you," Biblia merely waved his hands nonchalantly. "Anyhow, the rest of the Trinity Seven is already making their way here... When they arrive, you should probably go with them and solve this situation."

Biblia then walked back to his office, and with a single wave of his hands, the four girls that were on the ground flew into his office, each one of them falling on top of a Sofa.

"Well, I'll be right here... Try to not get yourself killed," smiled Biblia, clearly not worried about the entire situation. Issei seemed to have noticed that, as he also relaxed a little.

Soon after, just as expected, three, the members of the Trinity Seven Issei was acquainted with and had good relations with, entered the room, and upon hearing Biblia's orders, the three of them, along with Issei, headed into what seemed to be the underground area of the academy.

On the way, Levi explained that she was also good friends with Yui, and they somehow ended up meeting Mira and Akio, who had been trying to reach the underground level by their own, apparently unwilling to cooperate. At some point, however, it got too tough for them to handle with just the two of them, so they unwillingly joined forces with Issei's group.

Afterward, upon killing a dozens of demons, that seemed to have spawned as an effect of Yui's Breakdown phenomenon it wasn't that difficult to find the underground room where the white-haired girl resided. Once they reached there, Issei made use of some of his magic to handle what he assumed to be the 'main boss' and in the end, successfully stopped the Breakdown phenomenon by waking Yui up.

It was also at that point that Issei discovered that her true appearance was unlike that in which he had seen before. In reality, she was actually of a small frame, and surprisingly enough, although her entire body had become smaller, it seemed that her bosom didn't follow suit, as it stayed the same as before, giving her a rather contradicting, yet exotic appearance.

After all was said and done, life resumed as usual for a few days, until the last remaining member of the Trinity Seven, Liselotte, decided to make her appearance, and at the same time, tried to steal Issei's Magic King element, since it turned out that she was a candidate.

In the end, however, she failed. Issei also discovered that she was also Selina, the blonde newspaper addict twin-tailed girl's sister. In the end, Issei managed to defeat her through some cheap-tricks and less-than-carefully planned strategy, but somehow, due to unforeseen circumstances, her true body ended up stuck in time, while her 'soul' was maintained within Selina's camera.

Afterward, not any event really worthy of note came to be, and in that peaceful-yet-slightly-chaotic manner, one year came to pass.

During the year he stayed in the underworld, not only did Issei have the chance to steal the magics from many different devils, he also begun his own research on his more-than-unorthodox Archive and Thema, gaining some knowledge here and there, along with some spells of his own.

However, by the end of the year, on the very same day that classes ended, giving place to vacations, he received a cellphone call from his missing foster parents.

…

"Wait...," murmured Issei as he adopted a deadpanned expression, a cell phone by his ear while he rested on top of his bead. "Fenrir, you're telling me that... You made no progress on your trip and you're already coming back?"

"That's pretty much it," said a mischievous-sounding voice from the other side, and Issei could have swore he could see Fenrir's wolf-like grin, "I have already arrived with Athena at the mansion... Sirzechs should be arriving at Biblia Academy at any time to pick you up and your sisters."

"This... What was the purpose of that trip, anyways?"

"Nothing important," replied Fenrir nonchalantly before continuing, "Anyways, as I said, pack your stuff. Your days at hell are over, I'm bringing you back to the surface."

"Then do you mean we'll be studying at a normal school now? One without devils or things like that?" asked Issei as he got up from his bed, walking over to his wardrobe and opening it up.

"Yeah, something like that," replied Fenrir, although he seemed rather uncertain about that statement. "You're going to start your second year in Kuoh academy. I have already handled the transferring paperwork, don't worry."

"...You handled the paperwork?" asked Issei incredulously as he got a suitcase from within the wardrobe. "Hey, just asking but, how did you actually explain which school I came from? I'm not sure if they would accept that I was studying in hell previously."

Following that, Fenrir didn't say anything for a short while. After some time, he sighed and said, "Alright, here's the deal... Kuoh academy isn't actually a normal school... it actually belongs to Sirzechs, and some other factions."

"Why am I not surprised?" mused Issei mockingly as he began to pack his clothes into the suit-case. "Alright, that explains it all, but... You mentioned other factions. Are they other Devil factions or...?"

"Both," said Fenrir. "It also belongs to the Serafall Leviathan and some... well, you probably won't get involved with them, so it won't be any problems... Anyways, that's about it for now. Relay the message to your sisters. We are expecting you three for dinner."

After saying so, before Issei could even answer back, Fenrir ended the call. Hearing the faint 'beep-beep' sound which signalized that the line had been cut, Issei sighed before placing his cellphone in his pocket. He then turned his attention towards his wardrobe once more, and picked out all of the remaining clothes he had there.

Thankfully, he hadn't really brought much. Aside from his uniform, all he had were... some boxers, and... some socks. Issei wasn't really a man of many clothes, so he didn't care much for them. At the same time, however, when Issei glanced at Celes part of the wardrobe, which was full to the brim, Issei felt a headache coming his way.

Soon after, both of his sisters arrived in the room, and although they were initially surprised to see their adopted-brother packing his things, when they learned of the situation, they hurriedly began to help him.

Well, in reality, Shiro and Issei's baggage was extremely light, and almost didn't amount to anything. Celes', however, comprised of almost the entire bulk of clothes and everything else. However, through some telekinetic magic that Issei had acquired through his year at the academy, it didn't take them long to wrap things up.

Soon after they finished packing their stuff, as if on cue, someone knocked on the door. Issei quickly walked over to it, only to be greeted by the Lucifer Maou, Sirzechs himself.

"How are you doing, Issei-kun?" said Sirzechs as he smiled at Issei kindly before saying, "Fenrir already told you of the situation, right? Can we already get going or do you still need to do something?"

If it was anyone else, they would no doubt be surprised to see the Lucifer Maou at their door, acting as something similar to a chauffeur, but in reality, Issei was already used to such unusual events.

"...Well, I suppose I just gotta say some goodbyes, I guess...," murmured Issei as he looked at the school, thinking of the seven girls in particular he would have to part with.

Some tearful reunions, some glomping and some annoyed stares later, Issei was back on the 'Hell Express Train', heading back to what he called as the human realm. He was excited to reunite with his foster-parents once more, and more than anything, brag about his new powers.

After all, one year ago he was a normal human, but now?! He was a Magic King Candidate! Hell yeah! It was time to show his progress to his foster-parents and see their expression of utter shock and amazement!

…

…

…

Three hours later, standing in front of the large mansion which had been their home for most of their lives were the three siblings, Issei, Celes and Shiro, who had been brought there by the Sirzechs.

"...How long has it been?" murmured Issei as he stared at the large mansion before sighing, "Well, long enough. I have been missing my room."

After saying so, he placed his hands in his pockets and fished out his key, before walking towards the door, followed by his two foster sisters. Reaching the door, he quickly opened it and walked inside.

"Athena? Fenrir?" called out Issei as he took off his shoes, leaving them at the entrance and officially entering the large mansion. For a long time, no reply came, so Issei merely shrugged his shoulders before walking towards his room, which was on the second floor.

"Come on," said Issei as he looked at his two foster sisters, "They must be out of something... We should first unpack our stuffs."

Upon walking a little, they finally reached the room they shared. Issei then raised his arm forward, and just as he was about to open the door, he suddenly stopped, as he sensed that something was wrong.

"Oh?" murmured Issei in slight surprise, thereupon activating the Alpha Stigma. Now, upon looking at his door, he felt the signatures of two extremely powerful energy sources within the room. "So they were actually inside our room...? Wait, could this possibly mean that they are planning some kind of surprise?"

Thinking about it, Issei realized that indeed, it wouldn't be weird for them to pull something like that. However, that didn't mean that he would go along with it...Hmmm, what to do?

After thinking a little, Issei merely tapped on the door slightly, locking it with a magic barrier, and turned around, looking at his sisters.

"They are within the room," whispered Issei quietly, and upon seeing their nods, he raised his voice. "Well, since it appears that they aren't home, how about we go to their room? After all, we have never been there..."

Immediately after he said such words, he heard the sound of rushed footsteps and not even a second later, the handle of the door turned. However, it was of no use, as the door was locked with his magic.

"Issei, don't go there!" exclaimed Fenrir from the other side, as he tried his best to push open the door, but to no avail. "I'm telling you, don't you dare to take one more step..."

Within Fenrir and Athena's room, well, it could be said that they had some questionable objectives, something that they definitely wouldn't be willing to let their foster children find out. His words, however, seemed to have the opposite effect as Issei smirked mischievously.

"Hey...did you hear anything?" asked Issei as he turned in the direction of his two sisters.

"Hmm? What are you talking about, Ise?" Celes also harbored a cruel smile as she played along.

"...Nii? Did something happen?" Shiro looked at Issei strangely while cocking her head to the side cutely, also playing along.

"Thought as much," said Issei as he shrugged his shoulders. "So, should we get going?"

"En," nodded Shiro while Celes' smile widened even further. Even though she may seem like a rather uptight girl, she also had a mischievous side to her. Even more so after living with Issei for so long.

In the next moment, the trio began walking away in the direction of Athena and Fenrir's room. While this happened, within Issei's room, Fenrir's eyes were widened as he gazed at the door with disbelief, Athena by his side.

They had been planning on surprising Issei the moment he had opened the door, but apparently, their plan had horribly failed, as Issei had somehow managed to see through it.

"Fenrir... how did Issei manage to find out our presence?" asked Athena as she looked at her Husband with surprise, since as far as she was concerned, although Issei's level of intelligence was far above other humans, in the end, he was only a normal mortal, so it shouldn't be possible for him to notice their presence.

In reality, Sirzechs had actually kept Issei's new powers a secret for Fenrir, so as to not bother him in his trip. He had been planning on tell him as soon as he came back, but apparently, he had forgotten to do so.

"That doesn't matter much," said Fenrir as he shook his head, pointing towards the door, "The damn kid set up a barrier on the door... I don't know how he did it, but apparently, he got his hands on some magic... some nasty magic."

"What?!" Athena's eyes widened. "Didn't we send him to the underworld? How could there be any Magus in the underworld? You know that the Clock Tower does it's best in shielding the presence from the three factions from the human magus in order to not cause conflicts...!"  
"That's what worries me," said Fenrir as he glanced briefly at the door. "The only Magus that actually can go to and fro in the underworld with ease is..."

"Zelretch," complete Athena, while her eyes widened in realization. She then shook her head, "In the end, only Issei can tell us about what happened. However, for now, we can't let them reach our room. If they see what's inside...," reaching that part, Athena blushed a little.

"They will make fun of us for eternity," complete Fenrir as he shook his head, rubbing his temples. It was in times like this that he had regretted not storing away their 'equipment' before traveling... He then glanced one last time at the door and pulled back his feet. "Oh well, I was trying to avoid destruction, but..."

…

At the same time that Athena and Fenrir were talking within the siblings' room, the trio had already reached the entrance to Athena and Fenrir's room, while Issei's hand was already grasping the handle of the door. He then smiled at his foster sisters lightly before pushing open the door. The moment he did so, however, a loud bang-like noise filled the air, and in the next second, a shadow flashed in front of him, blocking his view.

Directly in front of him, holding onto his wrist, was a tall man with long, gray hair, and golden eyes. His features were wolf-like, and he had a rugged and manly look to him.

"Fenrir? You were here?" asked Issei in mocked surprise. Behind him, he could hear his sisters holding back their laugh. "What a surprise..."

"Surprise my ass," growled Fenrir at Issei, an expression of annoyance on his face, which was suddenly replaced by surprise. "Wait... your aura... How come...?"

Issei merely smiled, and in his hands, his grimoire appeared. Noticing that, Fenrir's eyes widened even further as he realized that Issei's aura, although clearly human, held traces similar to that of a devil!

At the same time, Athena, who had been following after Fenrir, arrived at the scene, and upon seeing the grimoire in Issei's hands, her eyes widened. "The Astil Manuscript?!"

As the Goddess of Wisdom, Athena had knowledge over many different things, and without a doubt, she obviously knew of the infamous Grimoire, which was one of the most well-known devilish objects. However, because of that, her expression of surprise grew even greater.

As for Fenrir, the moment he heard that name, he focused his gaze on the Grimoire in Issei's hands, and upon realizing what it was, his gaze suddenly grew serious. He then focused his feral gaze on Issei's face. "You... have got some explanations to do."

"Oh well," Issei shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, "I might as well... however, can we do it during dinner? And...," Issei then glanced at his arm, which was still being held by Fenrir, "Would you mind releasing me? It kinda hurts."

"Mnn...?" Fenrir looking down, and upon seeing that his hand still tightly gripped Issei's wrist, he immediately released it, smiling awkwardly. "Sorry about that..."

"No worries," said Issei as he massaged his now purple-colored wrist lightly, trying to enhance the blood-flow that had almost been suppressed. After a while, he said, "Alright, we'll discuss everything at dinner..."

He then walked past Fenrir, but before he continued, he paused slightly and murmured in a tone only the old-wolf could hear, "However...some interesting things you got there, huh? I'm surprised... Never knew you and Athena were that kinky..."

After saying that, Issei continued walking, followed by his sisters, leaving a pale-faced Fenrir behind, who had realized that in that split-second, Issei had still been able to see what was inside. Athena seemed to notice his look of despair, as she asked, "Fenrir? Everything alright...?"

Fenrir immediately shook his head and sighed, "Yeah, nothing wrong, dear..."

…

…

…

Two months later.

Kuoh Academy

Walking through the corridors of the most respected academy in Kuoh, Kuoh academy, was a young, brown haired man, who wore the same uniform as all students surrounding him. He was handsome, and his eyes had a strange and mystical feeling to them.

Around him, he received some occasional glances from the female population, but nothing exaggerated. After all, he was handsome, but not that handsome.

Slowly, he made his way to the classroom that he had been assigned to. Some time before, he had left Shiro, his sister, behind on her classroom, while Celes had already gone ahead of the two.

Because of the age difference between the three, while Shiro had been sent to the First Year, Issei had been sent to the second, while Celes to the third. Apparently, differently from the Underworld, the humans were more strict about the age difference.

Soon after, Issei reached his classroom, and upon opening the door, he noticed that it was already half-full. After a quick survey of the area, he found a chair in a relatively good position, and chose it for him. After setting down his material on the table, Issei finally let his gaze wander around the room, searching for something or someone that could pique his interest.

After a brief observation, Issei realized that there weren't many unusual people in his classroom. The number of people remarkably interesting could be counted on both hands.

Between those people were two male students, one of the being bald, while the other one was relatively short, and wore glasses. Surprisingly enough, even though they were clearly at school, they were ogling at what Issei assumed to be a Porn magazine.

Aside from those two, there were two girls, who stood out from the crowd a little. One of them had what Issei assumed to an equally perverted look on her face. She wore glasses and had her brown hair tied in braces. What was surprising, however, was how she literally kept glancing at the crotches of all males who entered the room, sometimes nodding, other times revealing a surprised expression, and even shaking her head on others.

Alright, not that's weird.., though Issei with surprise. However, at that moment, he noticed that the girl had looked in his direction, and without noticing that he was looking at her. Her gaze focused on his crotch slightly, and in the next moment, she almost fell down from her chair, as she assumed an expression of utmost disbelief.

From the corner of her lips, a little bit of drool came out, but the moment she noticed that Issei had his attention on her, she immediately looked away, a small blush on her face. From time to time, however, she kept stealing glances at his crotch.

 _I should probably keep my distance from her...,_ thought Issei with a sweat-drop, before looking in the direction of the last remaining interesting person in class. This girl, however, differently from the other four, wasn't doing anything special. What had caught Issei's attention, instead, was her appearance.

She seemed to be about Issei's age, and had long, wavy black hair, tied into twin-tails with black ribbons. She was beautiful, that was for certain, and although her figure wasn't exactly perfect, her graceful face covered that up. Not only that, she had an unusual eye-color, with turquoise-blue eyes, that seemed to shine with intelligence.

"Hoh, seems like this class isn't so bad...," murmured Issei with a slight smile, as he sent one last look in her direction. At that moment, however, it seemed that the girl had sensed something, as her head turned around, looking back at him.

Their eyes met for a split second, and in the moment their gazes locked, Issei felt a tremor run through his body, as he realized that this girl... was no simple human. At the same time, the girl revealed a surprise expression, before she quickly covered it up with a polite smiled and a nod in his direction, before looking away.

If it was anyone else, they would have quickly assumed her demeanor to be a polite one, but Issei quickly saw through it. She was obviously... faking it. However, this was the least of his concerns. During the moment their gazes met, he had felt magical power within her.

It was clearly faint and suppressed, but there was no doubt about it. Ever since he had unlocked his magical eyes, he had become extremely sensible to magic, and even if he didn't activate them, he would still be able to retain some of his magical awareness.

 _That aura.. she isn't a devil, and clearly a human. Yet, she possess magical power... and, given the level of suppression, it's clear that she has some control over it. Could she be a mage of sorts?_

While Issei thought about what had happened, a bell rang, and in the following second, the teacher entered the classroom. After a simple introduction, the teacher began the roll-call and the classes started.

Classes were normal, and were what would one expect from what would be taught in a normal classroom in a normal school; nothing about magic, devils, fallen angels and angels. Initially, Issei kinda missed such topics, since, to be truthful, he would rather hear about those naughty fallen angels then about geometry, but... well, in the end, he got used to it.

After classes ended, just as usual, he headed back home with his sisters, did whatever his homework was, begged for Athena and Fenrir to release him from school, and well... the usual.

…

Slowly, in that manner, two weeks went by. A few days before, the third years and the first years had went on an excursion in a city near Kuoh, since the subjects learned in history of the first and third years seemed to have overlapped. The second years, however, remained at school.

As such, Celes and Shiro, who after much struggle, had left Issei behind for a few days. Coincidentally enough, both Athena and Fenrir also had to head out for a few days, which meant that Issei would have the house all for himself. Currently, the brown haired young man was heading towards the house, while taking a shortcut through the famous park near their house.

This day, due to some activity and some nagging from some of his classmates, the young Magic King candidate had stayed in school until late, and by the time he headed out to his mansion, it was already late at night. As such, while he walked through the park, he failed to notice something on the ground, which caused him to trip over it.

Before he fell, however, his instincts kicked in, and with a simple wave of his hands, a magic circle flickered near him, which stabilized his footing on the other side.

Immediately after regaining his balance, Issei turned around and looked towards the ground, trying to search for whatever had been the cause for his little trip. However, when he looked closer, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Blood?" murmured Issei in astonishment, as the ground near him was covered in blood. And, moving further along, was a cloaked figure, lying prone in the ground. Due to the dark robes the figure wore, Issei had failed to notice the presence, but now that he looked at it closely, he could clearly see the faint outlines of a woman. "A murder...?"

Issei then came closer to the cloaked figure, and upon placing his finger by her neck, he realized that although faint, there was still a heartbeat. At the same time, however, he realized something else about her. Within her, although it was only a faint traces, was clearly magical power.

This magical power, however, was different than that of a devil, and although similar to that of a human, still had some differences. It seemed artificial, and at the same time, eternal.

"This... what should I do about this?" said Issei as he gazed at the almost dying woman near him. Quickly, however, he made his decision, as he picked her up from the ground, carrying her bridal-style.

While he did so, the hood that covered her face fell off, which revealed light-purple colored hair and an extremely beautiful face. At the same time, however, it also revealed her more-than-unusual ears, which were pointed, similar to what one would expect from an elf. Issei seemed to notice that, but because of the situation, paid it no mind.

As for the woman's face, it was clearly pale, and under the faint moon-light, Issei could clearly see the anguished expression on her beautiful features. The area around her lips, which sported a purple lip-gloss, was tainted with blood, which clearly showed that she had coughed up some blood not too long ago.

Now that Issei could see how serious the situation was, he immediately turned in the direction of his mansion and ran, for he knew that if he didn't hurry, the life of this woman would clearly be in danger.

 **Read & Review~!**


	13. Announcement

Alright guys, it's me, Breaker12. It has been a few months, I suppose?

Anyways, I'm here with some important news – not good ones, sadly -, so I suggest you pay attention to my next words. You see, as many of you have noticed, I have pretty much stopped updating ALL my stories with the exception of Defying The Heavens. There are many reasons for that.

Firstly, DTH is time-consuming as hell. I write 1 2k ~ 2.5k words chapter EVERY SINGLE DAY. In other words, daily updates. That already takes up a great deal of my time.

Secondly, I'm faced with a colossal Author's Block in pretty much most of my stories, which sucks, believe me.

Thirdly, and most important of all…. I have simply lost interest in this story, along with many of my other stories. Although I can probably continue it, the new chapters would come out at random periods, whilst they would be terrible in quality (Believe me, if a writer writes something he's no longer interested at, in most of the cases, it will SUCK. Badly suck). On the other hand, I have placed too much time and effort into these stories, and I don't want to see them simple be forgotten by time.

Therefore, I'm henceforth placing this story up for adoption.

Yes, I know that MANY of you will come to hate me for it. After all, not only did I finish the previous chapter in a cliff-hanger, I even dropped this story. Yes, I know that what I'm doing is going to be frowned upon, but… I have already arrived at a conclusion. I'm someone that strives for perfection, and I'm not willing to publish poorly-written-chapters-content-wise.

Moreover, looking back, there are simply far too many plot-holes, mistakes and incosistencies in The God Of Magic. Even if I were to continue writing, I would most likely re-write it from the start, which is something that I ABSOLUTELY don't have the time to do.

And so, in order to finally get this story out of my mind, I have decided to (Yeah, I'm repeating myself) put this story up for adoption.

So, if anyone is interested, please send me a PM or something. (Also, if you want to re-write this story from the start, feel free to. In fact, I even have a document with many of the ideas and concepts I have for this story, along with my future plans. I can hand you that if you have an interest in adopting it).

 _ **EDIT: It has been adopted by TREX19990.  
**_


End file.
